Zootopia: Darkness and Light
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Zootopia/Marvel's Cloak and Dagger AU. A prep school fox student, Nick Wilde, and a petty bunny girl, Judy Hopps, gain unbelieve powers of light and darkness and together must forge their destiny as their lives are changed forever. Read as they face conflicts and choose to become superheroes.
1. Chapter 1: The Divine Pair

**Hello, everyone. This is my new Zootopia AU story and my first one crossing it with Marvel. Out of most of the Marvel heroes I know, none of them seem to fit Nick and Judy more than the light and darkness duo of Cloak and Dagger. If you don't know Cloak or Dagger, they originally debut in a classic Spider-Man comic. I first knew them from the Genesis game, Maximum Carnage. Great game, by the way. Cloak and Dagger also had a new live-action show that came out. I like the first season quite a bit. Enough to use bits for this story. Now, this fanfic will be very mixed. Elements from Zootopia, elements from the C &D series, elements from the comics, and elements of my own. Nick will be like Tyrone, AKA Cloak, while Judy will be like Tandy, AKA Dagger. They will also both be around the age of 16. Yes, I'm messing with their canon ages again. So sue me. It's for the way I'm basing them, so the Zootopia canon has nothing to do with this. Also, the story is modernized. So it will be our current period of time. Also, a quick warning. In this first chapter, things get... dark real quick. Anyway, this intro is long enough. Let's start the story. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Cloak and Dagger AU, Darkness and Light.**

 **Also, thanks juantriforce for the epic art for the cover.**

* * *

 _We've all got both LIGHT and DARK inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on, that's who we really are._

Balance. Without it, the world can lose control of itself. It can also to put into two different powers. Light and Dark. While different as they can be, neither can coexist without the other. With no light, there can be no darkness. With no darkness, there can be no light.

Two young children will gain these powers and together they will forge their destiny. This is how their story began.

In the city of Zootopia, there was a nice little ballet school with young girls of different species in white unitards. This included a young grey bunny at the age of 9. Her name was Judy Hopps. Judy was standing by the balance pole with a few other girls as they lifted their right legs up. The girls then plie and then pirouette. As they did, Judy misstep and almost lost her footing.

"Judith, keep your footing." The female antelope instructor told the little bunny.

"Yes, ma'am." Judy said as she gets back into position with everyone else.

Judy loved doing ballet on account that it takes focus and determination. Judy has always seen herself as a bunny who gets what she wants from hard work. She is actually one of the best students in her class because of it.

An hour or so later, the class was done and all the students headed home. Judy, on the other hand, had to wait for her ride outside. It also didn't help that it was starting to rain.

"Oh... great. He's late again." Judy said to herself looking a little mad.

As she waits, she happens to see a zebra businessman walk by her. She lightly tugs on the zebra's pants.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you have a cell phone I could use for a moment?" Judy politely asked.

"Oh. Sure." The zebra said as he gives his smartphone to the bunny willing to let her use it.

"Thank you." Judy said gratefully.

Judy then typed a number on the phone and waited for a response.

"Hello? Can you direct me to the Roxxon Engineering and to Steward Hopps?" Judy asked. "..." "Yes, I hold." After waiting for a minute, she finally got a response. "Hey, daddy. You're late again. So please hurry." "..." "Okay. See you then, dad."

After hanging up, Judy then gave back the phone to the businessman and thanked him for letting her use it. Now, she just had to wait for her dad to pick her up. As she waited for her right, something else was going on.

Walking down alone in the rain on a street was a young red fox boy around the age of 9. He had on jeans and an oversized black hoodie. He had the hood over his head. This fox was named Nick Wilde.

The street the boy walked down was a bit in the slums of the city. Graffiti on the walls he walked passed and old abandon buildings. As he walks, he goes to a 3 older group of fox boys. All looking like high schools at the age of 15 and 16. The three had their eyes on this blue car.

"Our stereo's in that car." A black furred fox said to the others. "Since those punks stole it from us, let's steal it back."

"Look, I get one you're saying. But we should just go to the police for this." A red fox with a white muzzle said.

"The police won't help a group of foxes like us." A grey fox said. "We're better off handling this ourselves."

"The wrong move and we ALL get in trouble." The red fox said.

"How about I help?" Nick suggested to the older foxes.

The fox boys then looked at Nick. They didn't notice him until he spoke out. The red fox walked closer to Nick. It seems that he knew him.

"Nicky? What are you doing here, little man? And... is that my hoodie?" The red fox asked.

"You left it at my house, David." Nick stated with a smile. "It wasn't like you were wearing it."

"Heh. A smart mouth on you, as always." David said as he patted Nick's head.

David was Nick's friend. In many ways, David was closer to being Nick's big brother. David was known to be a kind and honest fox that always tried to do things the right way. Nick looked up to David a lot and hoped that he could grow up to be someone like him

"Listen Nick, you need to head home. Your ma and pop might worry about you if you are here too late." David stated.

"But I want to help." Nick pleaded.

"Nick, the stereo thing is our problem. But we're not gonna solve it by doing anything rash. Now, head home." David said to Nick.

"Okay..." Nick said looking a bit down.

"You can hold on to my hoodie for now. But I want it back later." David stated.

"Alright." Nick said nodding.

After patting Nick's head, David shooed him away wanting him to head straight home. But Nick didn't head home. Instead, he stayed near the area. Keeping an eye on them. Whether David wanted him to or not, Nick wanted to help them get their stereo back.

Meanwhile, as the rain began to fell more and more, Judy was twirling around as she waited for her dad to pick her up. After what seemed like a half-hour, a white car stopped by Judy. Downing the window was a brown furred bunny on the plump side wearing a white dress shirt, red tie, and grey slacks. This was Judy's dad, Stu Hopps.

"Not the kind of Weather you would want to dance in the rain." Stu said to her daughter. "Hurry and get in, sweetie."

Judy quickly runs to the backseat of the car and gets into the car before getting more soaked.

"You know I wouldn't be so soaked if you came a little sooner, dad." Judy stated sounding firm and a bit mad with her dad.

"Sorry. You know my work." Stu replied.

"I know. I know. But it wouldn't hurt to be on time." Judy stated. "Work shouldn't be more important than your daughter."

"And it isn't." Stu told Judy with a smile. "Now buckle up, kiddo."

Judy put her seatbelt on and Stu began driving off. As they drove down the busy road, the two get to talking.

"Oh boy... if we're late for dinner, your mother's gonna let me have it." Stu said looking worried.

"Is she even okay with you working most of the time?" Judy asked.

"As long as it brings home some money, she's fine with it. I do a lot to be the provider, ya know?" Stu stated.

"I know, dad." Judy said agreeing. "But you can still..."

At that moment, Stu's cellphone went on ringing. Once again, it seemed like Stu's work was calling him.

"Hang on, sweetie. It's work. I got to take this." Stu said before putting on an earpiece.

"Of course..." Judy said not sounding surprised.

"This is Steward Hopps. What do you need?" Stu asked the caller.

As you may have guessed, Stu Hopps was bounded to his work even when he was off. He worked as a developer for Roxxon Corporation. The Roxxon Corporation is known to be one of the world's largest conglomerates. It also provided power and gas to most parts of the city. A job like that had paid the Hopps family _handsomely_. So the family was very rich. Yet, it didn't help that the father had to work most of the time.

Meanwhile, back with Nick, he still had his eyes on David and his friends. As David was saying goodbye to his boys, Nick made his move. He quietly walked back to the blue car that had the stolen stereo. Nick wanted to help and take matters into his own paws.

First, he picked the lock of the car and got the front door to open up. After that, he spotted the stereo connected to the car's compartment. After removing some wires, the young fox was able to pull the stereo out.

"Yes!" Nick shouted out quietly.

After quickly leaving the car with the stereo, Nick had a few mixed feelings. Part of him felt proud of himself, feeling that David would be proud of him. The part of him didn't feel so good. He felt... scared. Scared that he knew what he did was wrong. But it was too late now. Hiding the stereo in his hoodie, he quickly ran to get some distance from the cars.

After running to a corner, he bumped into David.

"Nick?" David said stunned to see Nick still around. "What are you still doing here?"

"Uhh... well..." Nick said nervously as he tried to come up with an excuse.

David then noticed the unusual box shape under his hoodie.

"What's under there?" David asked Nick. Nick didn't respond. "What's under there?" David asked again sounding more serious.

Not wanting to make David madder than he was getting, Nick removed the car stereo from his hoodie. To David's dismay, he couldn't believe Nick actually took the stereo. He wasn't happy with him. He was very disappointed with him.

"Is that what you're really are now? A thief? Hasn't our reputation as foxes been damaged enough?" David asked Nick very seriously.

The young fox was trying his best to hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." Nick said looking frightened.

David could tell that Nick was scared and regret what he did. After seeing that, he knew he couldn't be mad at him.

"*sigh* Nick..." David said as he placed his paw on his shoulder. "I get it. Your heart was in the right place. But this isn't the right way to go at it. Do you understand?"

Nick slowly nodded. David then took the stereo from Nick's paws.

"Okay, we're taking this back and I'm taking you back home." David said to Nick.

As he says that, both of their ears perked. They were hearing sirens. Police sirens. The police were coming and the foxes weren't what you called in a good position of staying.

"Nick, run! Run!" David told the fox.

The two foxes drop the stereo and focus on getting away from the police before they could be spotted.

Meanwhile, as the rain was pouring more and more, on a busy Bridgeway, traffic wasn't slowing down for Judy and her dad. Also, whoever Stu was talking to on the phone, it was sounding quite serious.

"No. You can't just rush things like that. The machines would overheat and the whole thing could go unstable." Stu said firmly. "Look, let me talk to the head about this."

Judy didn't really understand anything her father was talking her about. She mostly just looked out the window and the rain.

At the time, Nick and David were at the docks with a patrol on their tails. They hid behind some storage crates.

"Nick, stay here and DON'T move for anything." David told Nick telling him to stay hidden. The little fox simply nodded.

As Nick stayed low, David ran in front as a distraction. It didn't take long for him to be caught by a tough looking black wolf with a scar on his face wearing an officer jacket and a cheetah.

"Freeze!" The wolf said holding out his gun.

"Woah! Woah! Easy!" David said with his paws held up not resisting arrested. "Please, don't shoot.

"Keep those paws up." The wolf said pointing the gun at David.

"Look, I'm not causing any trouble. Just let me go quietly." David pleaded.

"Where's the other one?" The wolf asked.

"He's just a little kid. We were gonna take it back." David said.

Nick watched and was still quite scared for him and David's safety.

Meanwhile, two other mammals safety wasn't assured either. Back to Judy and her dad, Judy hears a loud boom from the distance. She looked at an oil rig from the distance on the bridge and saw a... scary site. The oil rig exploding. It was owned by Roxxon. So it not only shocked Judy but Stu as well.

"Oh my god..." Stu uttered in total terror.

As he said that, Stu's eye looked away from the road. The headlights of a big truck showed up in front of them.

"DADDY! LOOK OUT!" Judy shouted out.

Stu focuses back on the wheel and turns away from the truck in time not to get hit by it. But smash through the railing of the bridge and falls right into the water.

Meanwhile back with Nick, a bigger explosion happened at the rig. Once more, Nick, David, and the cops, they were closer to the explosion. The wolf cop with the gun pointed at David, his fingers... they were on the trigger... and he pulled. BANG! BANG! The two shots both hit David's chest. He then fell into the water.

Nick then came out with a horrified look on his face. The wolf looked at Nick and was surprised that he really was just a kid. Nick got a good look at the wolf's face but didn't even bother with him then. He just saw his friend got shot and fall into the river.

"DAVIIIIID!" Nick shouted out. He then ran and jumped into the water after him.

Also in those waters, were Judy and Stu's car, slowly sinking more and filling up with water. Judy was knocked out for a bit, but slowly woke up. Judy was fine, but her father... her father wasn't moving. He just had his head and arms on the steering wheel. Judy unbuckled her seatbelt and nudged at her dad.

"Dad? Dad? Daddy? Daddy, wake up." Judy said as she nudged at Stu's more. But no response. Stu wasn't moving at all. "No... nononononono..."

As Judy panicked and started to cry, the water was filling up the car more.

Elsewhere, underwater was Nick looking for David's body. He spotted it, but... as expected, his body was lifeless. Still, Nick swam to David and tried to move him and hoped that he was still alive. But Nick looked at David's lifeless eyes and where the bullet wounds were... Nick knew the worst has happened.

"No... no... no..." Nick thought as he starting to feel tearful.

If Nick wasn't underwater, tears would be flowing from his eyes. He lost someone really close to him and he felt that it was his fault. He soon realized that he was running out of breath and had to swim back up to the surface.

Things weren't getting better with Judy. The water still filled the car more and more, Judy looked up at the window and noticed the headlights of a large truck heading right for them. Judy let's out a loud scare as the truck hits, putting more pressure into where she was sitting. The little bunny was feeling more and more trapped as she did what she could to stay.

"Daddy!" Shouted out Judy hoping her dad was still alive. But to no avail. He was still lifeless as the water filled up the car more and more pressure pushed the car downer into the water.

Nick was having a similar problem. As he tried going back up to the surface, he could some heavy debris holding him down. It was like he couldn't get back up. He felt that if he didn't go up for air soon, he would be joining David.

Then... it happened.

Some falling debris damaged the oil rig and released a powerful wave of black and white energy. A wave of black energy struck Nick while a wave of white energy struck Judy. After that, both kids passed out.

The same thoughts went into both of their minds. "Is this it?" "Is this how I die?".

As Nick opens his eyes again, he sees something from the distance. A bright and shining light. Even with minimum air, Nick felt lured by this light and swam to it.

As Judy wakes back up, she too sees something from the distance. A black and misty shadow. While it seemed scary at first, it also felt... warm and alluring to Judy.

As both children feel the lure of each other's glow, they reached out with their paws gripped the others and to them, after that night, the memory of what happened that time... went black.

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2: Destined Meeting

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Darkness and Light. So, if you read the last chapter, there was... death. Judy lost her dad and Nick lost his friend. This affected Nick and Judy's lives a lot. Let me put it in a way. You know how Nick and Judy originally are in the movie? Let's say that their lives are sort of... swapped. Nick's a hard-working prep student while Judy's a sneaky and petty thief. In the C &D series, Tandy had a boyfriend and partner. But for my story, Judy's flying solo. Now as Nick and Judy lived their lives the way they do, the question is, what happens when they meet each other by chance? I'll tell you this, they won't be the same. Now, shall we get started?**

* * *

 _Dark doesn't truly mean bad. Nor does Light truly mean good._

Nearly 8 years had passed since those horrid events.

Somewhere in Savanna Central was a very crowded Club filled with hundreds of mammals in fancy dresses and suits. Playing in the background was some strobe music. In the club, 21 and over people with money to burn were either dancing, talking to other mammals, or getting drinks at the bar. Or at least, with an ID that said 21 and over. One grey bunny girl wearing a white dress was definitely under 21.

Judy was that girl. The young and innocent bunny wasn't as innocent as she uses to be. Mostly now, she just spends time going into semi-sleazy clubs. Sometimes for fun, sometimes for... other reasons.

As she goes to the bar and sits in one of the chairs, she gets approached by a male black furred bunny in a white dress shirt and black pants.

"Hey there, cutie." The male bunny said with a flirty smile on his face.

"Heh. You may be a bunny too, but I still prefer not to be called 'cute'." Judy stated to the bunny with a smirk.

The male bunny then tilted his head at the bear bartender.

"Hey, barkeep? Give the two of us some drinks. Two bourbons." The male bunny said to the bartender.

" **One** bourbon. Just carrot juice with some club soda for me." Judy said to the bartender. Judy then looked back at the male bunny. "Sorry. But you ain't getting this little bunny-wunny drunk tonight."

"Ah. Clever bunny, are you?" The male bunny said with a smirk. " Your dad must have warned you about 'pred' bunnies like me."

"He would have... if he wasn't didn't sunk to the bottom of the bay." Judy stated telling the bunny that her father is dead.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The male bunny said feeling apologetic.

"It's fine. How would you have known?" Judy asked.

At that moment, their drinks came in. A small glass of bourbon and a small glass of carrot juice mixed with club soda and a carrot in it.

"You gonna pay the man?" Judy asked.

"Oh. Right." The bunny said getting out his wallet and putting cash on the table.

The two then grabbed their glasses and started drinking.

"I'm Nolan, by the way." The male bunny said.

"Judy." Judy answered saying her name.

"Seriously, what's a pretty doe like you doing in a club like this?" Nolan asked.

"The usual. Meet some people, dance a bit, get a drink or two, and not try to make any drunken mistakes." Judy stated with a sly look.

"Hmm. Drunken mistakes are the best mistakes." Nolan said before drinking his whole glass.

"Still not getting anywhere with me. But nice try." Judy said before patting Nolan on the back, taking her drink, and leaving.

As Judy left, Nolan just shrugged. It seemed like he wasn't getting lucky tonight. Judy however, she smirks as he happened to have Nolan's wallet on her paws.

"I may not be easy, but you sure are." Judy thought maliciously.

This is what Judy has been reduced to doing. Thieving. From picking pockets to stealing from rich people. That's what Judy's been reduced to these days.

Meanwhile, also happening that night, was a basketball game. In a locker room, sat a team of boys in black jerseys. One of them was a fox with a black towel over his head and a jersey numbered 16. This boy was Nick. Nick had matured after the incident and is quite the player on the court. Nick's focus, as well as the other players, then went to his tiger coach.

"Alright boys, we're in the last quarter. The score is 43 to 36. So we're down 7 points. But we can still turn this game around." The coach said. He then looked at Nick. "Wilde, you ready?"

Nick took the towel and his head and replied "Born ready, coach." with a determined look on his face.

Nick and the other players then made their way back to the court. The mammals on the stands were cheering on the teams. Including Nick's parents, John Wilde and Francine Wilde. Nick's team were against a team in red jerseys.

The zebra referee blows the whistle and the game resumes. One of Nick's teammates passes him the ball and Nick dribbles to the rival team's side of the court. Avoid the other players and then going for a three-point shot. He makes the shot. The crowd cheers for the fox's great shot. The game only gets more intense after that.

Nick's team scores a few more shots in, but their opponents scored a few more points as well. The clock was going more and more down with each and every play. In the last 20 seconds, the school was 53 to 51. If Nick's team wanted to win, they had to score 3 points.

The other team had the ball, but Nick stole it from the sheep player. Nick had the ball. The clock ticked more and more. In order to win, Nick knew he had to stall the clock down to the very last few seconds. So when the clock hit the last 3 seconds, Nick made another 3 point shot. As the clock ran to zero, the ball rolled around the rim and then... sinks in. With 54 points, Nick's team wins.

"With a score of 54 to 53, St. Saberhagen Wins!" The zebra ref shouted out.

The St. Saberhagen side cheered as the home team one the game. Including Nick's proud parent, whose son just made the winning shot. Nick also, seemed pretty good about himself.

"Yes!" Nick said while pumping his fist.

His mode goes away when the sheep he stole the ball from knocks Nick down to the ground.

"That's what you get for stealing the ball from me, fox." The sheep said smugly.

"Grrrrrrr!" Nick growled angrily.

He wanted to get angry and sock the guy for that. But he gained a habit of bottling up his anger and not releasing it. So he held himself back. But that didn't stop his teammates from shoving the guy off.

"Back off, sore loser." An otter said.

"Runoff and cry to mommy about your lost." A wolf said.

The sheep was pissed but backed off. Nick then got back up. He may have won the game, but he was still beyond pissed off.

Later that night, back with Judy, she walked down the street and into an old and abandoned church. To get in, she had to move some boards from the door in the back. Going inside, it was pretty dusty. Filled with candles, old benches, and a wooden drawer. On the front was a mattress, and a few stuff Judy had. She puts down the wallets she jacked from people at the club with other people's wallets. She really made a habit of pickpocketing. This was where Judy lived. Alone in an abandoned place.

Meanwhile, Nick and his parents take him back home. A nice two-story house that was also quite well furnished, was the home of the Wildes. Nick was still looking quite mad at what happened after the game.

"You played a great game, son." John said to Nick.

"I wanted to punch that guy." Nick said firmly to his dad.

"I did a good thing not starting a fight with him." Francine said to Nick.

"It would have been a good thing to punch the guy." Nick said still sounding pissed.

John and Francine didn't want their son to have these kinds of angry thoughts. Nick then walked upstairs.

"I'm going to my room. Night." Nick said.

Nick works hard at almost everything he does. He gets good grades, popular, captain of the track team, star player of the basketball team. Yet, when it comes down to it, he's still a fox. As he goes into his room, he takes his jersey off, puts on his sleep pants, and then puts his headphones on to listen to some rock music. It was his way to escape the world.

Back at the church, Judy had changed out of her dress and into sleep clothes. She then opened up the drawer and took out a black hoodie. The hoodie was big for her, but she still put it on. It was like she had some attachment to it. She then put on earbuds and listens to some soft pop.

Another day has passed for the two teenagers. They both feel like _this_ is their life everyday. They weren't too happy about it, but they still just go through it, day by day. As they lay on their beds, they both get into their covers and slowly drift into sleep.

The next day, Nick was going through another day at his prep school, St. Saberhagen. Saberhagen is a private school for semi-high class people. One of the best schools in Zootopia. Students wearing dress shirts, ties, sweater vests, and black slacks as part of the uniform. Some of the students that played a sport's team usually can wear their Varsity Jackets. Nick didn't have his jacket on.

As Nick gets his stuff out, two of his friends, Finnick, a fennec fox, and Benjamin, a chubby cheetah, show up.

"Yo, Nicky?" Finnick greeting the fox.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"There's a party at the park near the cemetery. You in?" Finnick asked.

"I'll think I'll pass. So no." Nick said as he closes his locker.

"Come on, man. You never come to party with us." Benjamin stated.

"Will there be alcohol at this party?" Nick asked.

"Hopefully." Finnick said seeming hopeful.

"In that case, hell no." Nick said firmly. "If I'm even a mile away from the booze and beer, my folks will smell it on me. You know I don't want that."

"Man, you're so preppy." Finnick said feeling bad for Nick.

"We're in a prep school." Nick stated.

"That doesn't mean we need to be like we're in one, 24-7." Finnick stated.

"Yeah. Nick, you're like the most popular fox student in school." Benjamin stated.

" **Fox** student. It doesn't apply to students of other species." Nick stated.

"I still wish I was you." Finnick stated.

"Me too." Benjamin stated.

"Bro, you get good grades and the ladies love you. At least rubbed that on some of us by coming to this party." Finnick pleaded.

Nick wasn't much someone with a social life. A party with the possibility of alcohol didn't really sit well with him. Then again, after seeing some vixens pass him by, the idea of going to a party didn't seem so bad.

"What time's the party?" Nick asked Finnick smiling a little.

"YES!" Finnick said feeling happy that Nick's coming.

Hours later, it was nighttime and Nick was making his way to the party in the park. He scrolled around his smartphone for a bit as he hears some hip-hop music playing. Nick had on his regulars clothes on. Jeans, a black shirt, and his black varsity jacket on. Also a black cap on his head. As Nick makes it to the party, he sees many mammals his age listening to music, chatting, eating snacks, drinking, and dancing. There was a lot of light posts up, so the party wasn't in the total dark. The party seems good enough, but Nick felt short of... out of place.

Then... someone bumped into him. Annnnnnd spilled their drink on him. The person was a grey bunny girl wearing a blue jean jacket over a white shirt with pink flowers. As well as tan jeans and a beanie over her head and ears.

"Jeez!" The bunny said after she bumped into the fox. "I'm SO sorry! I had a few and I maaaay have started this party too soon."

Nick then bushed some of the liquid off his jacket.

"A few, huh? You don't say?" Nick said as he still tries to brush off the alcohol from his jacket.

"Ohhhhh. Did I ruin your jacket?" The bunny asked looking worried.

"Nah. Don't sweat it." Nick said to the bunny. "I don't really wear it that much, to be honest."

"Still..." The bunny said as she takes off her beanie and uses it to dry off Nick's jacket. "... I at least got to try and dry it off. Cause it does suit you."

Nick was a bit surprised. A bunny trying to dry off his jacket? That was new to him.

"You know, bunnies usually don't get this close to me." Nick said with a smirk.

"Do they usually shout out 'Eek! Don't eat me!' and run off?" The bunny asked while imitating it.

"Naw. Just the second thing." Nick stated.

"Well, I'm not like most bunnies." The bunny said with a smile.

Nick didn't know what it was, but it was something about this bunny. Something he liked.

"You got a name?" Nick asked.

"Judith. But call me Judy." The bunny replied.

The bunny girl was none other than Judy.

"My dad named me after his old truck." Judy stated.

"Seriously?" Nick said trying not to laugh.

"Nope. I'm very serious." Judy stated. "What about you, fox boy?"

"Named after my great uncle on my pop's side." Nick stated.

"And that would beeeeee..." Judy asked waiting to hear his actual name.

"Oh, right. Nicholas. Call me Nick." Nick stated to the bunny.

"Nick, huh? Nice to meet you, Nick." Judy said to the fox with a smile. She then put her beanie back on. "Okay, clearly, this isn't doing a thing. So I'm gonna go grab some paper towels."

"Okay then." Nick said appreciating that.

Judy then left Nick. As she then, Finnick and Ben walked over to Nick. They happen to see what happened.

"Well well..." Finnick said with a smirk. "Look at you go, Wilde. Getting your mac on. I didn't know you were into bunnies."

"I'm not. She just bumped into me and we chatted." Nick said to set the record straight.

"Huh. That's a shame. She seemed cute." Ben stated.

"I don't think you are supposed to call a bunny 'cute'." Nick said to Ben.

"Either way, glad you made it to the party." Ben said with a smile.

"Come on, let's get some drinks." Finnick said leaning his head to the drink table.

"Two minutes in and _alcohol_ is already mentioned." Nick said not sounding surprised.

"They got **root** beer." Ben stated.

"Oh. That's the beer I actually will drink." Nick said sounding interested.

The three boys walk to the drink table, where a bear around their ages was offering drinks for cash.

"How much?" Nick asked.

"5 bucks a cup?" The bear said.

"Even for soda?!" Nick asked surprised. "Ugh! Fine..."

Nick then dug into his pockets to get his wallet. But as he checks his pockets, both jeans and jacket, he realized that it wasn't on him.

"What's up?" Finnick asked looking concern.

"My wallet's gone." Nick said as he still checks his pockets.

Did he drop it? Or... did someone take it? Nick then had a guess on who. He looked at the guests in the party and then... he spotted her. Judy. It looked like she was doing the same trick on a male rabbit.

"Yo, Carrots?!" Nick shouted at the bunny.

As Judy turned around and noticed Nick spotted her, she then quickly ran off. Clearly, this was a sign that she DID take his wallet and was making a run for it. Seeing this, Nick left his friends and had to chase her.

Judy was very quick. But Nick is captain of the track team and had a strong nose. So catching up to her wouldn't be too hard for him. They both pass some tall trees away from the party. Judy then thinks she could lose Nick by going through the cemetery. Nick still trails her. This whole chasing thing was starting to feel ironic in many ways. A rabbit stealing from a fox? A fox chasing a rabbit?

Judy hopped over some tombstones to get away from Nick more. At this point, Nick knew he couldn't just keep chasing her. So, instead of following her, he went to where she might be going to next. Thinking that she lost Nick, she hid for a bit by a tomb. As she looked out for a second, she soon finds out Nick was behind her. She quickly tried to run away again, but Nick was able to grab her paw.

But... as he finally caught her... something happened. The second their paws touched, they emitted a sort of spark. And that spark made a small boom. A boom that knocked both the fox and the bunny off their feet and fall to the ground. Feeling like the wind was knocked out of both of them, the two slowly wake up. But as they did, something was up with their paws.

As Judy looked at her right paw, her paw was emitting a bright white light in her palm. Which was quite a shock for Judy.

As for Nick, he looked at his right paw and a sort of black mist of shadows surrounded it. This was also a shock to Nick.

Nick and Judy then stare at each other as their paws still emit their power. They didn't know it then, but this was the moment where both of their lives would change... forever.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Black and White

**Time for Chapter 3 of the Cloak and Dagger AU. After making contact with each other, Nick and Judy's power have now been activated. In the old concept, Cloak and Dagger gained their powers from a drug injected to them by some bad guys. They survived and later got back at them. The new concept is what I based this story on. So, now that Nick and Judy have met, what will happen next? What abilities will Nick and Judy gain and how will it affect them and their lives? Let's find out.**

* * *

 _Every moment of light and dark is a miracle._

There the two of them were. Down on the ground of a cemetory with their paws emitting an unusual power. Judy's right paw glowing a bright white light and Nick's right paw shrouding a black mist of shadows. One question came to Nick and Judy's minds.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Nick asked Judy as he still looked at his paw.

"What the hell did I do? What WAS that?!" Judy asked still confused about what just happened.

"How should I know?" Nick asked stating that he was just asked confused as Judy.

"Because..." Judy said as she gets back up and walks to Nick. The light from her paw faded. The same for Nick and his black mist. "... your paw is doing the exact thing. It's also sort of... fami..."

Judy then frozed. She realized something. Not only was the mist from Nick's paw familiar, but so was Nick himself. Judy's nose started to twitch.

"What?" Nick asked wondering why Judy froze.

Judy waited about 3 seconds before responding.

"Are... are you him? The same fox boy... from the beach?" Judy asked as her voice was slightly breaking.

"The beach?" Nick said a bit confused. He then pondered it for a moment. Then his eyes widened as he realized what Judy meant. "You mean... after the storm? The same night... of the explosion?"

Judy shook a bit and was started to look tearful. She remembers. This wasn't the first time they encountered each other. She has seen him long before.

"It **was** you." Judy said starting to feel overwhelmed with mixed emotions. "I... need to go." Judy then tried to get away again.

"Wait!" Nick said halting Judy by grabbing her arms. "Stop running and let's just talk."

Nick then looked at Judy right in her eyes.

"Who... are you?" Nick asked.

Nick really wanted answers from Judy. Maybe Judy even had questions herself. But as Nick held on to Judy's arms, black mist started to appear around both his paws. Judy's paws started glowing brightly again. And brighter than before. It freaked Judy out to the point that she let out a scream. Then, the light shined so bright that it blinded Nick and he let go of Judy.

"GAAHHH!" Nick shouted as he shielded his eyes. He wasn't sure if Judy was still around. "Hello? Any one still there? Carrots?"

But the moment he opens them back up, Judy was gone. She must have run off.

"Oh. Great. She's gone." Nick said to himself. He then looked down and saw something left behind. A black wallet. "My wallet." Nick then picks it up. "Did she drop it or... did she left it for me as an apology?"

With his nose and speed, he could probably catch her again. But since he got his wallet back, there was no real point in chasing her. So he decided to let Judy go. But he still had a few questions about the girl and what was happening to him? Guess those question would have to wait.

As Nick, made his way out and back to the party, Judy watched him leave. She was still pretty concern too. The whole light and dark thing. As well as meeting the fox that saved her all those years ago. But for now, her main concern was getting away.

Later, Nick makes it back to the party and back to Finnick and Ben.

"Nick, you're back." Ben said.

"Did you catch that bunny girl?" Finnick asked.

"Yes... and no." Nick said. "Yes I caught her... but there was this flash and she got away."

"A... flash?" Ben asked confused on what Nick meant.

"Long story. I did get my wallet, tho. But I think she just left it for me intentionally." Nick stated.

"Really? You sure she didn't just drop it when she ran off?" Finnick asked.

"I don't know, man." Nick said as he shrugged. "Let's just get back to this party."

Nick decided to let things go after that. His mood was slightly shaking after the steal, but he later got over it and just tried to enjoy the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Judy went back to her church sanctuary again. She was still quite shaken after running into Nick. She also didn't really steal from anyone from the party besides Nick. And that went south. She took off her beanie and changed into her sleep clothes. She then went to her dresser and pulled out the black hoodie she always sleeps in. Judy then started remembering that day. The day of her being on the beach with Nick.

It was the morning after the oil rig explosion. The young Nick and Judy both washed up by the beach near the water. The two were holding each other's paw but were both out cold. Judy then started to slowly wake up. She feels someone holding her paw and when she realized that she was a fox, they quickly moved back.

"*gasp* A fox? Wait." Judy thought as she looked around her surroundings. "Was he the who saved me?"

Judy wasn't used to meeting foxes. Being a bunny, her parents would often tell her to avoid them. Yet this fox was around her age and actually saved her. Yet as Judy looked around, she remembers something. Her dad wasn't one that beach. Since he didn't move and the car was in deep water. It was a safe bet that her father was really... dead.

"Daddy..." Judy said slowly as she curled up and started to cry. She didn't want to believe it.

As cold winds blew, she started to feel cold. She then notices Nick's hoodie. As nice as she was at the time, she was cold and really felt that she needed it. So she took the hoodie off of Nick and put it on herself. Oversized as it was, it was better than being cold. Judy then quietly whispered "I'm sorry..." to the tod before leaving the beach.

So the black hoodie she had was originally Nick's. Or to be accurate, it was the hoodie of the late David. Nick's friend who died that night. Seems like Judy had kept it with her this whole time. As she put it on, it made her felt secure about herself. It was better than been alone most of the time. She then lays on her mattress and slowly drifts to sleep.

Meanwhile, Nick came back to his house from the party.

"Yo. I'm back." Nick said wondering if his parents were around.

Nick's mom, Francine, then showed up.

"You're back pretty late." Francine said to Nick.

"Earlier than I wanted to be. The party wasn't all that great." Nick said to his mother.

Francine then took a few sniffs. She could smell the scent of alcohol on Nick.

"That smell... Nick, you weren't..." Francine asked looking a bit mad and concern for Nick.

"Yes, there was alcohol at the party. No, I didn't drink any. Someone just spill some on my jacket." Nick stated.

Francine gave Nick stare as if she didn't believe him.

"You can check my breathe if you want. I'm telling the truth." Nick stated firmly.

"No. I'll take your word." Francine said believing her son.

"I'm gonna head to bed now." Nick said as he makes his way to the stairs.

Nick wanted nothing more than to sleep of this night. Getting into his room, he took off his jacket and shirt, then he switches to his sweatpants. After that, he remembered something. He goes into his closet and pulls out a small brown box. He opens the box and takes out a small white ballet shoe. Nick now started recalling the day of the beach after the storm.

Young Nick slowly work up and feels the sand on his paws.

"Ngh... where... am I?" Nick thought to himself as he looked left and right. "I thought I was holding someone's paw and..." Nick then felt himself and realized he was missing something. "Huh? David's hoodie. I'm not wearing it."

Memories of the moment David got shot came to Nick's mind. Nick then started to cry.

"David..." Nick weeped. "You died because of me. And now I went and lost your hoodie. I'm sorry."

As Nick wiped his tears in sorrow, he stopped when he noticed something. On the sand, below him was a small ballet shoe. Nick thought it belong to the person who's paw he touched.

"A... shoe? Does... it... belong to the girl who's paw I felt? So she was real?" Nick thought to himself. "Then... did she made it out safe?"

Nick looked around to see if she could spot anyone. But to no avail. He was alone on the beach. Yet, for some reason, this little shoe gave Nick some comfort. Nick decided to take it with him as he leaves the beach. This ends Nick's memory of that day.

"So, this belonged to Carrots." Nick thought. He then had a light smile on his face before putting the shoe back in the box.

He stretches a bit before falling on his bed. He gets into his sheets and then he slowly drifts to sleep. But as he did, he still wondered what was with his paw after he touched Judy's.

Hours later, it was the morning. Nick could feel the sunlight on his face. He opens up his eyes slightly as he started to wake up. But then, he felt that something was... odd. His bed felt hard. Then he realized... he wasn't in his bed. As he gets up, he realized that he wasn't in his room, but on top of an building. He immediately stood up with his covers over his head feeling confused and freaked.

"What the? Where? How did?" Nick said to himself.

He sees the back of a neon sign that reads "Roxxon Corp" from the front.

"The Roxxon Building? How the hell did I end up here?" Nick shouted out. "Did someone pranked me... or am I dreaming?"

It felt too real to be a dream. Yet Nick was still in denial.

"Okay. Okay. I have to be dreaming." Nick said frantically. He then closed his eyes. "I'll count to 3 and then wake up in my bed. 1... 2... 3..." As he opened them, he was still on the roof. "Crap! Still here."

Nick has never been this freaked out in his life. Somehow, he ends up on a rooftop and he doesn't know how. He still felt that he was dreaming. This time, he got on the floor again and covered his whole body with his cover.

"Let's try this again. I'll count to 3 and wake up in my bed and not here." Nick said to himself still freaked out. "1... 2... 3..."

The second Nick pulled the covers away from himself, he's shocked to see... that he is back in his own room. Like nothing happened.

"Huh. I'm... in my room." Nick said to himself a bit surprised. "Ha... haha. Guess I really WAS dreaming."

While Nick thought that was the case, he noticed parts of his body were surrounded by a black mist. Similar to the mist that surrounded his paw last night.

"Then again, maybe it wasn't." Nick said as he looks at his paw before the black mist faded.

Somehow, Nick had gained the ability to teleport.

Meanwhile, as the morning went on. Judy had on a red and black long sleeve flannel shirt on over a white shirt and jeans. She walked around a trailer park somewhere in the down part of Downtown Zootopia. Since she hadn't really had much cash on her, she had to go to someone else's place to get some cash. She stopped by one of the trailers and opened up the door with a key. She looked for a second and it seems that no one was home.

She went into one of the dressers in a room but saw nothing of interest. She then decided to head to the kitchen. Maybe get some food for herself in the fridge. But she then hears some sounds coming from the kitchen. She then walks into the kitchen to see a female bunny with gray fur and a slightly plump figure. She had on a sky blue waitress outfit on and was pouring a bottle of white wine into a glass.

"Hey, mom." Judy said to the bunny.

"Judy. Surprised to see you here." The bunny said to Judy.

This bunny was Bonnie Hopps. Mother of Judy and... widow. When her husband, Stu Hopps, died, Bonnie nearly fell apart mentally. She really relied on Stu being the provider over herself. These days, when she's not drinking her sorrows, she does small jobs. The way Bonnie is now is the main reason Judy chooses to live on her own and away from her.

"How long has it been? Two... three weeks?" Bonnie asked since Judy hasn't visited in a while.

"Yeah..." Judy said as her ears drooped down.

"Still living with whatever boyfriend you're dating?" Bonnie asked.

"You know I don't do long relationship." Judy stated as she gripped her right arm. "I'm just living in some cheap apartment now."

Judy didn't tell her mother the truth about her living in an abandoned church.

"Can you even pay rent?" Bonnie asked.

"I get by fine." Judy stated firmly.

Bonnie shrugged before drinking her wine. Since she was still in her uniform, Judy expected her mother would be at work.

"So, finished your shift early?" Judy asked.

"More than that. I finished my **last** shift." Bonnie stated holding her glass. "The manager always expects too much for me. He's a total dick."

"Seems like every manager you work with is a total dick." Judy said. This wasn't the first job Bonnie quitted. "Mom, you can't keep quitting every job you take. You got bills."

"That's why I think it's time we get another lawyer and get back into court." Bonnie said.

"Mom, stop." Judy said halting her mom from saying anything else. "Court has been owning our asses since day one."

Bonnie moves from the counter and walks to Judy.

"Bun-bun, once we get the right case, we can finally get back what was ours. Even if it's only a little bit." Bonnie said. "Don't you want that?"

"Fine..." Judy said. "But remember, you and dad taught me not to get my hopes up. So I won't."

As one could tell, things have been rough for the Hopps. After the night of the explosion, many people died that night and Stu Hopps took the blame because the oil rig was from his design. It was because of this, Roxxon took nearly everything from Judy and her mom. Bonnie even had to go to a mental hospital for a while. It's because of all of this, Judy's the way she is. She has nearly lost all the hope she has. Losing almost everything at such a young age.

Bonnie noticed that Judy was gripping her arm a bit.

"Sweetie, is your arm okay?" Bonnie asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, mom." Judy told him. To be honest, her arm did hurt a bit. Nick had a bit of a strong grip.

"Let me just look at it." Bonnie insisted.

"I said I'm fine." Judy stated.

Then... the moment Bonnie's paws met with Judy's, something happened. A bright flash of white light. The next thing Judy knew, she wasn't in the kitchen. She was somewhere else. She didn't know where, but it was very bright. She then noticed a few young girls in ballet unitards. What really shocked her was that one of the girls... was her. Young her trying to tie her ballet shoes. Bonnie then leaned down to young Judy.

"How about you let mommy help you out?" Bonnie said sincerely as she helps tie the little bunny's shoes. "Around... over... annnnnd..."

"Bunny ears!" Young Judy shouted out happily.

"Yes. Bunny ears." Bonnie said happily. She then finished up tying the shoes. "There you go."

"Thanks, mommy." Young Judy said smiling before going to the other girls.

This Bonnie was different from the other one. She seemed... happy and full of life and love.

"Look at her." Bonnie said turning to someone. "She used to love dancing so much. It made her so happy."

Judy then turns to see who Bonnie was talking to. But was in even more shocked when she saw who. A brown-furred rabbit on the plump side wearing a green flannel shirt.

"I know. Seeing her dance made us happy too." The rabbit said smiling.

"Daddy?" Judy whispered stunned.

The rabbit was Judy's deceased father, Stu Hopps. But how could this be? He died a long time ago. Yet Judy was looking right in front of her and seeing dad clear as day.

"Oh, how I missed those days." Bonnie said to Stu. "Everything was soooo perfect. You, me, and Judy. I loved you so much and you loved me. I wished things could have happened differently. Judith used to be so strong-willed and full of hope."

Judy started to feel very tearful and was close to crying from all of this. As she looked away, it all stopped.

Next thing Judy knew, her mother had let go of her paw and she was back in the kitchen. This made her felt even more confused.

"Wha... what was that?" Judy asked Bonnie.

"What was what?" Bonnie asked not knowing what Judy meant.

"What do you mean what was what? Did you know see that?" Judy asked.

"See what?" Bonnie asked still confused.

"The ballet school? You... and... da..." Judy stated before realizing something was up. "So... you didn't see any of it?"

"Judy, are you feeling okay?" Bonnie asked sounding really concerned for her daughter.

"I... don't know." Judy said trying to calm down and feeling her forehead. "Maybe I'm just really tired. Mom, you're okay if I spend the night, right?"

"Sure. You know where your room is." Bonnie said to Judy.

"Thanks." Judy said before leaving the kitchen.

Judy was still confused beyond words from what Judy happened.

"What **was** that? I saw a young me, mom was happy and dad... dad was in front of my eyes." Judy thought. "How is that even possible? Did mom really not see any of what I saw?"

The little bunny was confused by all of it. Then she noticed that her paws were emitting a bright light again. Just like when she touched Nick.

"Could it be?" Judy said to herself looking at her paws.

Somehow, Judy was given the ability to see the hopes and dreams of anyone she touched.

Meanwhile, as the day went by, back with Nick, he was out on his daily jog. He didn't have school, so he just focuses on having a nice day off. But it would have been nicer if he knew what was going on with him. He was still freaked out after this morning.

"Okay, this morning was... weird. Waking up on top of a building then back in my room. Dream or not, something is up." Nick thought as he ran. He then stops for a moment to look at his paw. "Could it be when I touched that bunny? Judy, was it? Wait? If I'm like this then does that mean she going through the same weirdness?"

Nick didn't know what was going on with him. But he was sure it was because of Judy. Problem is, even if he could teleport, he had no control over it. He had tried for hours and to no avail.

"Ngh! Maybe I really was dreaming." Nick thought. "You know what? I shouldn't worry about it. I just need to do what I usually do. Work hard, go to school, and get good grades. Then... maybe mom and pop could trust me again."

While it seems that Nick had everything together, the truth was that Nick didn't have such a great life either after the explosion. The day after Nick came back to his parents, as well as David's parents, went to the police to report about an officer killing David. The thing was, the chief of the ZPD, a buffalo by the name of Bogo, report that no such officer fit Nick's description and that David died of drug overdose. Nick told him that they were lying and he saw everything in his own eyes. But then... the officer showed the parents footage of something they did catch. Nick breaking into a car and stealing its stereo. It... was a total shock for Nick's parents to see their boy commit a criminal act. It hurt Francine enough to walk out of the room as she cried. John just chose to be disappointed. David's parent looked disappointed, but they felt that something was not right.

Since then, Nick's parents have a hard time trusting Nick. Nick had to work hard on everything just so that his parents could believe him again. The years help a bit, but it didn't help Nick lose his anger. A part of him still wants to find the guy that killed David and bring him to justice.

"David... I swear I'll find the guy and prove that I was right." Nick thought with a determined look on his face. He then looked at his paw again. He really didn't want to overthink the whole teleporting thing. But it was too much to ignore. "Alright. Let's try the teleporting thing again."

Nick spend the whole day trying to make his new power work. He tried thinking about the place, jogging left and right, even random shouting. But no luck. Eventually, the night was coming and he was getting tired. So he went back home. Sadly by walking and not just by getting there instantly. As he opens the door, he sees his mom, in a sweatsuit, finishing some paperwork in the living room.

"Hey, mom." Nick said greeting her.

"Hey, Nick." Francine said to her son. "You came home later than usual. Must have been some walk. You missed dinner."

"It was less of a walk and more of a 'think about life' thing." Nick stated.

As Nick walked into the living room, he then sat on a chair. He sees Francine all calm and collective as she was stacking up her paperwork and put it away. It always surprised Nick that his mom always had such a cool head.

"How do you do it, ma?" Nick asked. "How do you keep it all together after everything?"

"I just do, sweetheart." Francine said as she puts the last stack of papers away. "We aren't the first mammals to have a hard time and like it or not, we won't be the last. Besides, I wasn't always this cool and calm vixen you see now."

"You won't?" Nick asked a bit surprised to hear that.

"Before I met your father, I worried a LOT. Even after having you, I still did. But I learned something. Sometimes, you just got to bottle your fears and put them away." Francine stated. "Was too tired of having anxiety and guilt holding me back. So instead, I used it to help people. Put them in a good office and make their lives better."

"And it worked?" Nick asked.

"You tell me? Is your life any better?" Francine asked.

"Maybe a little bit." Nick said smiling a little. "I know things have been rough, but thanks. Thanks, ma. For making it a bit easier."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Francine said happily.

Francine then walked up to Nick and then kissed his forehead. As she did,... something happened. It was like everything went black for a second. Next time Nick knew, he was somewhere else. It looked like a grocery store, but it was dark and the lights kept flickering on and off. Nick felt a grim feeling in the air.

"Where am I?" Nick said to himself as he looked around.

Nick's ears then flicked as he was hearing the squeaking sound. He turns to the direction of the sound and sees a shopping cart. Driving the shopping cart, his mother. But something was different about her. She seemed... scared and very frail. What shock Nick more was seeing a young little tod with her. The tod was actually... a young him.

"Mommy, can we get this ice cream?" Young Nick asked holding a tub of blueberry ice cream.

"Next time, Nick." Francine said to young Nick.

"Hmpt! You never let me have anything." Young Nick said a bit fussy and throwing the tub of ice cream to the ground. The young tod then ran off.

"Nicky, don't wander too far." Francine said to young Nick. The little tod didn't listen. "Nicky?"

Young Nicky ran and took a left to the other side of the store. A second later, there was a loud 'BANG!'. The sound of a gun going off.

"NICK!" Francine shouted out in fear.

Francine then left her cart and ran off to where Nick went off to hoping that the worst didn't happen. Nick was both confused and still stunned by what was going on. Concerned, he then ran to see what happened as well. The next site did not sit well with him. In front, he saw a tombstone that read 'Here lies Nicholas P. Wilde.' and his mother down on her knees and weeping.

"No... NO!" Francine cried.

Nick shook Nick to his very core. If it wasn't seeing his own tombstone, it was seeing his mother cry over it. Nick couldn't take it anymore. As he looked away, the next thing he knew, he was back in the living room. But he still looked scared to death and shocked by everything. Francine on the other hand, she started to feel woozy.

"Woah." Francine said taking a few steps back. "Suddenly, I feel out of strength." Francine then sat on the couch.

"Mom? Mom?" Nick said getting concern for his mother. He then walks over to her and puts his paw on her shoulder. "You okay, mom?"

"I'm... I'm fine." Francine told Nick.

"I don't think so." Nick stated. "You should get some rest."

"I still have too much to get done." Francine stated.

"No no. It can wait. You need to rest. Even if it's only for a few minutes." Nick said.

"Rest. Actually, that's not a bad idea. But only for a bit." Francine said laying down on the couch more.

Nick then got a red blanket and placed it over Francine.

"There. Just rest up." Nick told his mom.

"Alright." Francine said starting to relax. "Leftovers are in the fridge. Just heat it up."

"Thanks, ma." Nick said smiling.

With that, Frankie slowly drifted to sleep. Nick walked to the kitchen to get himself some leftovers since he skipped dinner. But as he walked, he was still stunned by what he saw.

"What the hell did I just witness?" Nick thought.

It seems that teleportation wasn't the only power Nick had gained. Like Judy's ability to see hopes and dreams, Nick has the ability to see people's fears and nightmares. An ability that's quite scary to have. But at least he now knew his powers were real.

Later that night, Judy was on another one of her nightclub runs as she walks down Savannah Central in a fancy dress. Even after what happened, she was still going to do her usual thing. Go to a club, jack a wallet or two, and pocket the cash so she could live another day. As she walks down an alley, she hears someone call out to her.

"Hey there, cutie." The person said to Judy from behind her.

Like before, Judy doesn't like to be called cute by anyone.

"Listen pal, you don't go calling a bunny c..." Judy said firmly as she turns around. Her ears then drooped as she stunned who she sees. The same bunny from the club before, Nolan. The same bunny who's wallet she took.

"Surprise!" Nolan said with a grin.

"Oh... he... he... hey. It's you. Nolan, right?" Judy said a little scared. She wasn't expecting to run into this buck ever again.

"So you still remember my name, huh? Guess it wouldn't be too hard since you... took my wallet with my ID in it." Nolan said as his grin changed to a serious angry look.

Judy's heart started to beat rapidly. With all the wallets she has taken behind people's noses, she was never actually caught by the person. She could already feel that she was in a tight spot.

"Listen, if you want your wallet back, I can get back for you." Judy said trying not to panic. "I didn't even use any of the cash in it."

"Heh. Do you really think I care about that?" Nolan asked. "Let me tell you something, Ms. Cute and Not-So-Innocent. My parents are rich. So I could care less about what's in the wallet. It was really just pocket change to me."

"If that's the case, why are you even bothering with me?" Judy asked.

"Quite simple." Nolan said as he loosens his tie. "You took my money, so that means I paid for your service. So I intend to get my money's worth."

Hearing that, Judy's nose twitching cause she knew she was about to be in a bind.

"Stay away from me!" Judy said as she tried to make a run for it.

"Not so fast." Nolan said as he grabbed Judy's arm. "Let's head into this alley, shall we?"

"NO!" Judy shouted out.

Nolan took Judy to a dark back alley away from any wandering eyes. Then he pushed Judy into a wall and held her down.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Judy pleaded.

"Let me tell you something else. The way you are, having an innocent face while being sneaky. You're closer to a fox than a bunny." Nolan stated.

"Ngh! You'd be surprised to know, most foxes aren't even close to how I am." Judy said as she still struggled to get away.

She was referring to Nick. She only meant Nick for that one more and she knew Nick wasn't even close to being as sneaky as she was.

"Either way, you can't sneak away from this." Nolan said.

"Please. I'm sorry. Just let me go." Judy pleaded again.

"I will... once I'm done." Nolan said with a sinister grin.

Judy was now breaking into tears. It was like her actions were finally coming to bite her. She started to feel regret and fear. Total fear.

"Stay away. Stay away." Judy shouted out tearfully. Then she let out a louder yell. "STAY AWAY!"

At that moment, Nolan felt some painful pinch as if a knife scratch his chest.

"Gaaaahhh..." Nolan shouted as he back away from Judy.

There was a noticeable cut on the side of his chest. Both stunned and shaken, Nolan quickly fell to the ground. Judy didn't know what happened to him... until she looked at her paw. In her paw, was a dagger made out of pure light. It was white and shined very bright. The tip of it, however, was red from the blood of Nolan after it cut him. Judy glared at it more as she didn't have any words to say. But in some way, she thought the dagger was actually quite beautiful. A second later, it vanished. The dagger she had just... disappeared. She then put her attention on Nolan. Who was still on the ground, groaning in pain about being stabbed. This all left Judy with one thought in mind.

"What the hell did I just do?" Judy asked herself.

Looks like Judy now has the ability to create daggers of pure light. A dangerous power, indeed as Judy has just realized.

 **End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4: Control

**Alright, alright, alright. It's time we get to Chapter 4 of Darkness and Light. Last chapter, Nick and Judy are now aware of their new powers. Nick gaining the ability to teleport himself. As well as see people fears and nightmares and Judy gaining the ability to create daggers of light and see people hopes and dreams. I guess if anyone ever knew Cloak and Dagger, they would already know that. Anyway, if you read chapter, Judy may have killed someone. MAY have killed someone. Either way, see how Judy will deal with that. As for Nick, he starts having dark thoughts after seeing his mother's fears. I really like doing this story. It got to be one of the fastest stories I've ever updated. Not that I stopped with my other stories. I just like to switch things up sometimes. Alright then, let's start with the chapter.**

* * *

 _Before you can see the light, you have to deal with the darkness._

Still in the back alley, Judy was still in total shock from what she just did. She summoned a dagger of light and stab Nolan with it. The buck was still down on the ground. Judy didn't even know if he was still alive. But she did have a panicked look on her face.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Judy wept to herself as she covered her mouth.

Judy didn't know what to do. But she knew she couldn't stay here. She ran. She ran as far as she could. After running for 5 minutes she stopped by a wall, being completely out of breathe. She saw no one around. Which gave her the right time and place... to cry.

"What did I just do? I just stab someone... with something I didn't know I could do." Judy thought as she wept. "How did it even happen? I had a knife or... dagger of light one minute and then the next it's... gone. I don't even know if that Nolan guy's still alive. If he is, he could tell the police and if not,... then..." More tears started to fall down from her eyes. "OH MY GOD! I MAY HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!"

Judy may have done some wrong things, but the last thing she would ever want to do is kill. So this was really not sitting well with her. She then got back up.

"I need to leave. I just need to leave the city for a while." Judy thought to herself. "I just... I just need to lay low for now."

Even with her being shoken up, Judy went back home to the trailer park. She did say that she would spend the night. The last thing she wants is to make her mom suspicious. It wasn't like she was in a mode to sleep in her church alone.

Two days later, back with Nick, the fox had a lot on his mind. If it wasn't about his new powers, it was about what he saw from his mother. Her fears. He just couldn't get that image out of his mind. It sort of haunted him for a while now. Nick could barely focus in class.

"That nightmare... mom's fear of losing me. Why can't I get that out of my head?" Nick thought as he tapped his pencil on his desk. "It didn't seem like mom knew what I saw. But she did get woozy afterward. Is that a side effect of my new powers?"

"Mr. Wilde?" The male ox teacher said.

"Huh?" Nick said putting his attention on his teacher.

"Perhaps you know the answer." The teacher said firmly.

"X would equal 42, sir." Nick answered. Nick paid enough attention to know what the teacher was teaching.

"That's... correct." The teacher said a bit surprised. "Very good, Nicholas."

Nick then went back to writing notes. Yet, it didn't stop him from thinking about things.

"I have to get to the bottom of this. How I really got these powers and what am I gonna do with them?" Nick thought to himself.

Nick still had a huge amount of stress and anger. Things he didn't really know how to coop with. So, he did the one thing that most kids would do. Go to the guidance counselor. A yak by the name of Yax. He was a bit of a hippie, but very wise.

"Alright, Nick, my man, how can I help you?" Yax asked.

"Honestly, I've been going through some stuff lately. I can't really describe it." Nick said.

"Oh. That. It's okay, Nick. All boys go through that at your age." Yax said with a smile.

"No! NOT THAT!" Nick stated frantically as he didn't want Yax to get the wrong idea. "It's... well, I feel like I have this huge weight of guilt holding me down. Later, the guilt slowly went away. But now, it feels like it's being replaced with anger. I'm filled with all this anger and all I do is bottle it."

"Anger... can be considered as a poison. Keeping it bottled up is just poisoning yourself more." Yax stated.

"Hmm... what if... I was able to get back at the person who put the poison in me in the first place? Would that get rid of the poison?" Nick asked curiously.

"Is there something you should bring up?" Yax asked why Nick would ask something like that. "Cause it sounds like you want to hurt someone."

"*sigh* It's just that... when my friend died, no one believed me that some officer killed him. The other cops didn't even question the way things were. But I saw everything with my own eyes. The guy that killed him needs to be brought to justice." Nick said firmly.

"Seems like that poison's already in you." Yax said looking worried. "Nick, if you let your rage control you, even if it's against the person who poisoned you, you're still poisoning yourself, man."

"Then what should I do?" Nick asked.

"Let your anger go." Yax said.

"I can't simply do." Nick said firmly.

"If you don't, it will destroy you." Yax said sounding serious. "I'm not asking you to let all of it go. Just a little bit of it. Don't lose yourself over something like this."

"*sigh* Sometimes I feel like I've already had." Nick said to him feeling depressed.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Yax asked.

"No. I think I'm fine for now." Nick said getting out of his chair.

"If you need any more advice, I'm always here. Peace be with you, Nick." Yax said.

"Peace be with you too." Nick said to Yax smiling. As Nick left the office, his smile went away and changed into an angry look. "I'll be at peace when that asshole gets what's coming to him."

Whether it was his new dark powers or himself, Nick was starting to have some really dark thoughts. He really wanted to find David's killer. No matter what methods.

Meanwhile, things were going down on the ZPD. One of their current cases, the stabbing of a Nolan Lagolin. The same Nolan that got stabbed by Judy. His status, alive. Luckily, Judy didn't kill him. But he was hospitalized. He lost a bit of blood, but not too much of it to be serious. One of the people trying to solve this case was one of the new officers. A female tiger officer by the name of Fangmeyer. She was still new to being an officer with only less than a year of experience. She was in the office with Bogo as they discussed this case.

"This case is pretty open-and-close." Bogo said. "Nolan Lagolin, son of the Lagolin family. Multi-millionaires. Stabbed by his description of a grey bunny, female. Weapons, unknown. But assuming the stab wound, a knife. Rabbits come in a dime a dozen, but this still shouldn't be too hard to make an arrest."

"Sir, Lagolin's case... something seems off." Fangmeyer said as she pondered the whole thing. "You sure this Lagolin kid told us everything?"

"He was the wound to prove it. As for motive, he clearly has money. He even said that the attacker stole his wallet." Bogo stated.

"Still, I don't think the attacker knew the victim personally." Fangmeyer stated.

"I don't need your overthinking. I just need you to make an arrest." Bogo said firmly.

"Hmpt! Sir, with all do respect, we can't leave one no stone unturned." Fangmeyer said. "When I joined, the reputation the ZPD hasn't been great. People in the city are starting to lose our trust. Most of all, yours."

Over the years, the ZPD credibility has been at an all-time low. Real criminals aren't found, innocent people being accused, and even shady business behind the ZPD's back. All on Chief Bogo's watch. With the way things are, the ZPD CAN'T make any more mistakes.

"Grrrrr..." Bogo growled before saying this to Fangmeyer. "Do as you wish."

"I intend to, sir." Fangmeyer said.

So, Fangmeyer was on the case. First, she decided to use the computers to see if there was any video footage. In Zootopia, there are nearly cameras everywhere in the city. She just needed to see footage from the right area.

"Okay. Here are the streets. Now I just need to rewind a couple of hours..." Fangmeyer thought as she clicked rewind on the computer. She then stopped when see saw a grey bunny. "Stop! That must be her."

The grey bunny was, no doubt, Judy. Fangmeyer now knew who they were looking for. Except, she looked at the expression on Judy's face as she left the alley. A very frighten and scared expression. It felt odd to Fangmeyer.

"Hmm. That's weird. If she's really the attacker, what's with that look?" Fangmeyer asked herself. "Let's rewind back."

Fangmeyer rewind back to see if she could get the bigger picture of things she then stopped at the beginning of the event. She sees both Judy and Nolan talking and then sees Nolan being the aggressive one. She then sees him forcefully grabbing Judy's arm and bringing her to the alley.

"Well well. That's something that he left out of the report." Fangmeyer said looking a bit disgusted.

Saving the footage and importing the data to a tablet, she then went back to Bogo's office.

"What is it now, Fangmeyer?" Bogo said starting to lose his patience.

Fangmeyer walks up to Bogo and shows him the footage she had.

"You tell me which one seems more like the victim?" Fangmeyer asked.

Bogo sees Nolan grabbing on Judy's arm and then dragging her to that back alley. He has a bit of a shocked expression as Fangmeyer pauses the video at that point.

"This is why we leave no stone unturned." Fangmeyer said firmly to the chief.

"Fangmeyer, talk with that Lagolin boy **immediately**." Bogo told her.

With that, new evidence of the event was on the table. Meanwhile, the true victim, Judy, was still feeling beyond tense. She still felt that she had to ditch town. She was in her church home as she paced left and right.

"Okay. Okay. Deep breaths." Judy told herself. "Got my fake ID. I just need transportation."

Zootopia had many ways of transportation. Trains, buses, and taxis. But Judy wanted to ditch town altogether. To do that in her own terms, she needed a car. But she didn't really own a car. But she knew someone who did.

"Mom. It's not like she even really needs it anymore. She barely leaves the house anymore." Judy stated to herself. "It will be a pain but it's not like she hasn't always been."

Judy feels... conflicted with her mother. Ever since her father died, Judy thinks that her mother hasn't been much of a **real** mother to her. Deep down, Judy knows it not Bonnie's fault, but she still wished that she was still a bit more strong-willed.

"Once I leave, I'll be safe. That's what matters." Judy thought while holding herself.

Meanwhile, in a hospital room, was Officer Fangmeyer with 'victim' Nolan Lagolin. Nolan was laying in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. It seems that he was still recovering from his stab wound. Fangmeyer wanted to know thee truth from Nolan but kept a poker face on.

"Thank you for letting me visit you, Mr. Lagolin." Fangmeyer said.

"Thank you for coming." Nolan said innocently.

"Before we can continue our investigation to look for your attack, we need you to explain what happened again." Fangmeyer said.

"Well, I was minding my own business in the night, then this girl grey bunny wanted my wallet. She chased me to that alley and that's when she stabbed me." Nolan lied. "Strange thing is, I didn't even get a look at her weapon."

That part was actually true. Nolan was too shaken up by the stab to even notice Judy's dagger of light, which was a good thing.

"Hmm. I see." Fangmeyer said trying to not looked disgusted by his lie. "Still, do you mind clearing up some things. I think that there are some... consistencies."

"Consistencies? What do you mean?" Nolan asked.

"You pants were unbuckled." Fangmeyer said.

"What?" Nolan said sounding surprised.

"Why were your pants unbuckled?" Fangmeyer asked sounding more serious.

"It's... the style we guys these days." Nolan told Fangmeyer nervously.

"Believable. Still, about that wallet claim, isn't your family very wealthy? Whatever money was in your wallet was probably small and any credit cards in it, you could just cancel." Fangmeyer said adding a bit more pressure on Nolan.

"It sounds like you're grilling me, officer." Nolan said starting to lose his cool. "Wouldn't you prefer to keep **your** wallet? Besides, it wasn't like was expecting the girl to attack."

"But if she wanted your wallet, wouldn't you? If she had a weapon then I assumed you would have stayed away." Fangmeyer asked.

Nolan started to look angry.

"Look at me. I'M the victim here. SHE attacked ME. You should be finding a girl name Judy and not questioning me." Nolan shouted out.

That's where Nolan screwed up.

"How did you know her name?" Fangmeyer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhhh..." Nolan went knowing he made a mistake.

"You never said her name in the report. Once more, if you knew her name, I'm assuming it wasn't the first time you met her." Fangmeyer said looking serious.

"She still stabbed me. The proof's right here." Nolan said while revealing the scar on the side of his body.

"That... I believe. But was it an attack... or self-defense?" Fangmeyer asked before taking out her tablet again.

She then showed Nolan the footage of him grabbing Judy and forcing her to go into the alley. Being caught on camera made Nolan felt ill.

"So... care to explain this?" Fangmeyer asked.

Nolan didn't say anything. He just looked down at his sheets.

"I believe we're done here, are we?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Yes,... officer." Nolan said admitting defeat.

With that, Fangmeyer knew enough to know that Judy was the victim while the attack was all in self-defense. The question was, could she find Judy?

Later in the night, Judy went back to her mom's trailer. It was nighttime and she expected her to be in one of her... naps. As she quietly opened the door, she had to look for the keys to her mom's truck. She... actually had experience taking the car before. But this was a totally different thing. She might not be giving the car back.

As she looked around the trainer, she went into the living room and saw her mom passed out on the couch. Most likely from her drinking. To Judy, it seemed like this was always the case since Stu died. She then spotted the keys on the table. She quietly took the keys and was ready to leave. But before that, she looked at her mom again. She couldn't help but remember those happy images again when she saw into Bonnie's hopes. She then grabbed some cover and put them over Bonnie so she would be warm. While it didn't seem that way, Judy still loved her mother very much and hope that she would get better. With the keys, Judy opened the door of a mildly beat-up red truck, turned on the engine, and drove the car out of the trailer park.

"Goodbye, mom." Judy said to herself looking at the reflection of the trailer.

So with that, Judy's plan to ditch town took sail.

Meanwhile, Nick was watching TV in the living room and it was getting late. His dad, John, came into the room.

"Son, time to turn off the TV. School night." John said.

"I know, pop." Nick said while grabbing the remote and turning it off TV. Nick still looked pretty moody.

"Is something bother you, my boy?" John asked.

"I'm... not sure." Nick told him. "Pop, you got a minute?"

"What do you want to talk about, Nick?" John asked.

"I feel like... I'm going through some stuff. Not like, _personal stuff_ , but stuff. It feels like I'm changing and slowly losing myself." Nick told his dad.

"Oh. That kind of stuff." John said as he walked to him and sat next to Nick on the couch. "Nick, we all go through that change sometimes. Even me. But there are two things that we need to help us with change."

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Strength and control." John answered. "Strength in body and mind. People with great strength also need control. If you can't control yourself, then you can't control a damn thing in this world. Control your actions and don't let your actions control you."

"Strength and control..." Nick said. "Control my actions and don't let them control me."

"Right." John said with a smile. "Have those and you will be fine."

Nick really agreed with what his father said. It didn't just benefit his person, but to his new powers as well. If he actually wanted to use his new powers to his advantage, he would need strength and control.

"Thanks, pop. I think I understand now." Nick said thanking his father.

"Glad I can help." John said before placing his arm on his shoulder.

As Nick reached out to touch John's paw,... it was happening again. Everything when black for a second. The next thing Nick knew, it looked like he was in the hallway of a dark courthouse. There was barely any good lighting. Nick started to have a worried look on his face.

"No... Not this again..." Nick thought already knowing that he was about to see something bad.

He then hears something going on in one of the rooms. He walks over to the wooden double door and opens it. It was a courtroom with a lot of faceless mammals in the seats. Even the jury's faces were blank. In the stand in front of the court was a scared young Nick, covered in chains. As if he were a hardcore criminal. This really shocked Nick. In the chair of the defendant side was John looking worried. Nick didn't see a judge but did hear a loud voice.

"With all the evidence found, we find Nicholas P. Wilde... guilty." The voice boomed.

"No..." John uttered.

"Take him away." The voice went.

Then, two rhinos lifted up the scared little fox and started to take him out the courtroom. John didn't sit well with the sight.

"Don't take my boy. DON'T TAKE MY BOY!" John shouted out.

He then ran to save his son, but a tiger held him down.

"LET GO, YOU BASTARD!" John shouted out in anger.

"Pop, help! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" Young Nick cried as the rhino took him away. "DAD! DAD! DADDY!"

"NICK!" John shouted out.

So after, the rhinos took the young Nick out the door and he was gone. Leaving John to sob on the floor. He seemed so... broken. A side that Nick has never seen from his father. This sight shook Nick to his very being. To Nick, this fear was just as bad as Francine's. If not worse. Nick couldn't deal with any more of this. He looked away and then, just like that, he was back in his living room. Like Francine, John was started to feel woozy as a side effect of Nick's power.

"Ngggghhh..." John said as he held his head. "Suddenly, I feel tired."

"Mu... must be past your bedtime, old man." Nick said trying to keep his composure even after seeing what he saw.

"Watch it, boy. I ain't that old yet." John stated saying that he's still pretty young... ish.

"It's still late. We should still get some sleep." Nick suggested.

"Sleep. Yeah... that sounds good." John said as he started to get up from the couch. "Goodnight, son."

"Night, pop." Nick said to his father.

As John was about to head to bed, Nick wanted to say one more thing to him.

"Pop?" Nick said halting his father.

"Yeah?" John asked wanting to know what was up.

"Sometimes, I don't feel like I'm the best son. But I want you to know that I'll do whatever I can to be the son you want." Nick told him.

"You already are, Nick." John said to him. "I just hope I'm the father that you want to have."

With that said, John went up the stairs to his bedroom. Nick stayed on the couch for a few seconds as he was still thinking about the horrid images he saw earlier.

Nick later headed up to his room as he laid on his bed in deep thoughts. His mom's fears... and his dad's fears.

"So mom's scared of me dying and pop's scared of me being in a situation where I can get locked up. Damn it! I did not want to see that." Nick thought. "Those fears are something I NEVER wanted them to have. This is all that bastard's fault. I wish I could find him and make him pay."

As Nick tried to remember the image of David's killer, his eyes started to get heavy. He then laid on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

As Nick slept, he slowly woke up when he realized something was up. He was feeling a vibration and the ground he was sleeping. He woke up to realize that he was the trunk of a car. Seem like his teleportation powers were at work again.

"What the hell?" Nick thought. "Great... this again."

"Nick felt that he shouldn't even be surprised that this happened again. But more importantly, why did his teleportation power took him to the trunk of a car? Nick looked around the trunk and noticed something was up. The contains in the trunk looked like white bricks. Closer inspection, Nick could tell that they weren't just white bricks. They were bricks of cocaine. Cocaine was an addictive and illegal drug and the last thing Nick would ever think he would be near. So whoever owns the car Nick was in must be a drug dealer. Not wanting to get involved with anything else, Nick tried to teleport out.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Nick whispered to himself hoping his powers would kick in again. But no luck.

A second later, the car stopped. It sounded like the car has made it to its destination. Nick heard some doors open and then some voices.

"So, did you bring the goods?"

"Of course. So long as you have the money."

"I got your money. But I need to see the goods first. Make sure everything's legit."

"Totally understandable."

Things were really looking bad for Nick. It sounded like whoever was outside planned to open up the trunk. Since it seems that Nick couldn't use his powers, he would just have to make a run for it the second the trunk opened up. Opening up the trunk was a black wolf with a blue dress shirt on and grey slacks and a white-furred ram with a leather jacket on.

"Have a look for your... self?" The wolf said as he is surprised to see someone IN his trunk.

Nick quickly jumped out of the trunk and away from the wolf and sheep.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" The wolf asked the fox looking angry.

Nick didn't answer. He just ran for it. He ran as fast as he could.

"HEY! DON'T RUN, YOU BRAT!" The wolf said before chasing Nick.

Nick was scared. Almost the most scared he has ever been in his life. He just had to get away from the drug dealing wolf. His fear didn't help when the fox realized where he was. The docks. The same docks on that fateful night.

"Damn it! Why did it have to be here of all places?" Nick thought starting to feel grim.

He then heard a gunshot fired. Looks like the wolf happens to have a gun with him and was willing to shoot Nick with it. What did the fox get himself into?

"He has a gun?! Yeah, this is a GREAT time not to teleport away from him." Nick thought still hoping his teleporting power would kick in. Just when Nick thought he was safe, he was facing a tall steel fence with a barbed wire top. "Oh no."

"Finally caught up to you." The wolf said from behind Nick. "You're in trouble now, kid."

"Wait! Please! I don't know how I ended up in your trunk. I swear." Nick pleaded with his paws up.

The wolf didn't hear Nick's plead. He just walked closer to the scared fox, grabbed him by his neck, and held him to the fence.

"Listen, boy. I don't care how you ended up in my trunk. But I'll make sure you regret it." The wolf said in a serious tone to Nick.

Was this it for Nick? Was he about to die by the paws of this guy? This wolf... who now Nick had a better look at his face, looked familiar. Then Nick saw it. On the left side of the wolf's face... was a scar. At that moment, Nick knew who this wolf was. It was him.

"You..." Nick said as the wolf still choked him.

He put his paw on the wolf's paw holding his neck and then his power started to kick in again. Everything went black. Nick found himself still in the docks, but something was different. It didn't seem like this was fear. It was more of a dark memory. The memory of **that day**... and Nick had a front side view.

"DAVIIIIIIID!" Shouted out the young fox before jumping into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" The cheetah shouted out.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The wolf shouted out looked scared.

"YOU SHOT A KID!" The cheetah stated very seriously. "The little fox who dove in after him might be dead too."

"Oh god!" The wolf said with his paw in his face. "I need to call my uncle."

"The hell's he gonna do?" The cheetah asked.

"He's gonna fix this." The wolf told him starting to calm down. "He's gonna fix this just like he always does."

Once Nick heard that, he understood what happened. Whoever this wolf's uncle, he covered up David's murder and that's why the wolf got off scotch-free. As the memory ended, the side-effect was starting to affect the wolf. He lost his grip on Nick's neck.

"What... did you do to me?" The wolf said as he backs away. He then dropped his gun and fell to the ground.

Nick was on his knees as he rubs his neck after nearly being choked to death. His composure then changes.

"It was you." Nick said as he slowly got back up. His expression of fear then changed into anger. But not just simple anger. It was pure rage. "IT WAS YOU!"

Nick angrily gritted is teeth. Out of all the people, his powers seem to teleport him right to David's killer. He didn't care how and he didn't care why. He just knew he couldn't waste this opportunity. Seeing the gun on the floor, he picked it up and pointed it directly at the wolf.

"So he covered the truth up, huh?" Nick thought still feeling angry. "He's the reason my parents don't trust me. He's the reason why they have those fears. He's the reason why my friend's... no. He's the reason why my big brother's dead." Nick then had his fingers on the trigger. "I'LL KILL HIM! THIS BASTARD NEEDS TO DIE!"

As the wolf slowly regain himself, he sees Nick with his gun about to shoot.

"Wait, kid. Don't shoot." The wolf pleaded.

Nick didn't listen or choose to listen. Even with what his dad told him about control, he had completely lost control of himself.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Nick shouted out about to fire. But the second he was about to,... he vanished. He completely disappeared.

The wolf thought he got shot by him, but then he sees that he has no bullet wounds on him. Just that the fox that he chased was gone. As if he were a ghost. It looks like Nick's powers teleported him away before he could make the shot. The question is... where?

Meanwhile, Judy was still driving the down the road of somewhere with a few trees. As she started to feel like Judy was home-free, she heard the sound of a gunshot that made her ears pop.

"Was that... a gunshot?" Judy asked herself.

Further head from the road was Nick. He was expecting to be in front of the wolf and see his dead body after shooting him. Not being in the middle of the road.

"What?!" Nick said stunned. "Where is he?"

As Nick turned around to see where he was, his attention then went to the headlights he sees in front of him. His ears droop as he sees the car coming right at him. The driver of that car... happened to be Judy. Once she saw some on the road, she immediately reacted.

"WOAH!" Judy shouted as she turned the wheel.

Nick covered himself in case he was about to get hit. Lucky for him, the car turned right at the nick of time. The problem for the car, it was heading right toward a tree. Judy reacted by screaming and her powers activated again. Two daggers formed in each of her paws as she shielded herself. But it wasn't like it was going to help her as the car crashes into a tree.

"Oh no..." Nick said sounding concerned about whoever crashed.

Little did he know, he already knew the driver.

 **End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lucid Dreams

**So, now it seems is that we hit chapter 5 of this story. Judy stabbed someone and tried to ditch town while Nick teleported to David's killer and tried to shoot him. But before that happened, he teleported to where Judy was heading... and almost getting run over. Good thing Judy turned on time... and crashed into a tree. Many of this stuff is still based on the Cloak and Dagger series. But I cut through a few parts to make things easier. That and I didn't want to be EXACTLY like the series. If there one thing I like doing, is making this story T rated. It just means I can do a who lot for it. So, what reason was it that Nick was teleported to Judy? Is Judy even okay? Is it fate that keeps bringing the two together? Let's find out.**

* * *

 _In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present._

Concern about the driver being injured from the crash, Nick walks up to the car.

"Hello? Are you okay in there?" Nick asked the driver.

The driver opened up the door and hopped out of the car. Nick was surprised to see that it was Judy. The same girl from the party.

"Wait a second? Judy?" Nick said.

Judy still seemed shaken up by the crash and stood by the tree to she hit. It looked like she wasn't seriously injured but she did bump her head due to the crash.

"Woah. Easy. You might be concussed." Nick said trying to make sure Judy takes it easy.

"Ugggghhhhhh..." Judy went feeling groggy as she had her paw on her forehead. As her vision started to clear back up, she got a good look at Nick and remembered who he was. "You're... that fox boy... from the party. Also, from the beach. Nick, right?"

Unbelievable. Somehow, Nick's powers of teleportation had teleported him right to Judy. The question was... why? Did his powers take him here to prevent Judy from leaving? Did his powers take him here to stop him from actually killing someone? Or was it both? Either way, he was here now.

"What were you doing in the middle of the road? Were you trying to get killed?" Judy asked. She then looked at Nick's paw and saw that he was holding a gun. He still had the wolf's gun. "Or... were you trying to kill me?"

"Huh? Why would..." Nick said about to asked why would he kill her. Then he realized that he was still holding the gun. "Oh. This was actually meant for... someone else."

"Someone else, yet here you are with the damn thing around me." Judy said still having her paw on her forehead.

"Not my fault. I was in the docks one minute and then the next thing I knew, here I am." Nick explained.

"Is this really the thanks I get for giving you back your wallet?" Jud asked.

"So you DID leave my wallet on purpose." Nick said knowing that something was up when his wallet was on the ground as she left.

"It was a 'thank you' for saving me." Judy said.

"Thank you?" Nick said confused on what she meant.

"You know, the night of the explosion? Me, drowning? That was you getting me out of the water, right?" Judy asked surprised that he doesn't remember.

"Well... yeah. But my memory is still fuzzy on some parts." Nick admitted as he doesn't remember every bit.

"Figures..." Judy said she tries to remain on her feet.

While Nick and Judy talked, in the distance, they both hear something. The sound of police sirens.

"Oh crap! Is that what I think it is?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. It is." Judy said.

With Nick holding a gun, police aren't really the kind of people Nick needs to be seen by. Judy didn't want to get involved with the police either on the account of she still believed she murdered someone. She got back in her trunk and turned the engine on.

"Hey! Are you just leaving?" Nick asked the bunny.

"Yep." Judy replied as she backs the car up. "Listen, don't take it personally, but if I don't see you again, it would be a blessing."

With that said, Judy drove off and left Nick. Nick couldn't help but feel a little offended by Judy's remark.

"How am I suppose to not take that personally?" Nick thought.

He then realized the siren sounds were getting closer. He had to hide. So he hid behind some trees and bushes nearby. He stood there until the two police cars passed him. Judy, while still okay from the crash, she still felt a bit concussed. Not really the best condition to drive.

"Nggh... damn it. I don't think I can drive like this." Judy thought. Her plans of leaving the city were taking a big hit. With the cops probably still nearby, Judy had no choice but to put her plan on hold and turn back. "Nggghhh... which is closer? The church... or mom's? Mom's."

Judy had to take a U-turn and go back home. She would have to try her skip town plan again when she was not feeling so concussed.

Meanwhile, Nick decided to get rid of the gun by removing the bullets and burying it in the ground. The bullets and the gun were in two completely different holes. This way, no one could find them. Nick wasn't gonna bring a gun to his house just because he wanted to kill that wolf with it.

"There." Nick said as he pushes the dirt off his paws. "Now I just need to get back home... while being in the middle of nowhere... at night." Nick then tried to... talk to his powers. "Could really use a trip back home to my room. If only I could teleport." Nothing happened. "Really? Fine." Nick went looking mad.

He then found a big black garbage sheet. He picked it up and laid near a tree.

"I'll just sleep here and get back home in the morning. If I'm not totally grounded by my folks, I'll be fine." Nick said trying to speak to his powers again.

Nick covered himself with the garbage sheet. The second he did, it happened again. Next thing Nick knows, he's back in his room on the floor by his bed with the garbage sheet. A black mist was surrounding his body. Meaning his powers had kicked in again to send him back home.

"NOW you send me back?" Nick thought angrily.

It was clear that Nick had no real control of his powers. But at least he was safe from his dangerous encounter.

The next morning, Judy had gone back into her mother's trailer. The car wasn't totally damaged in the front. Not enough for her mother to notice and complain about. Pretty much all she did was clocked out in her bedroom for hours. She didn't wake up till 9 am.

As she did, she was still having a bit of a concussion. Her head was really throbbing. As she looks at the side of her bed, she noticed that someone else was in her room. It was her mom, Bonnie.

"Look who's finally up." Bonnie said.

"Mom!" Judy said getting up. "Ummm... morning."

"Didn't know you spend the night again." Bonnie said.

"Well, it was late and I was too tired to go to my apartment. So I just came here." Judy said.

"Crazy night after borrowing the car?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

Judy gulped. She was really hoping that Bonnie didn't know that. No point in hiding that fact.

"Yeah. I may have also taken a bit of a header." Judy admitted.

"A header? Are you okay?" Bonnie said looking worried. She then felt around her head. "Feels like you bumped your head."

"I'm fine, mom." Judy said about to get out of the bed.

"Don't 'I'm fine, mom' me. Just stay here and rest." Bonnie said firmly and wanting her daughter not do anything else.

This worried Judy a bit. She was still planning to skip town later today. But how can she do that with her mother hounding her. Liked it or not, Judy stayed for just a bit longer. She would just have to leave the next chance she gets.

Meanwhile, at St. Saberhagen, Nick was still a bit moody after last night as he goes through his locker. He encountered the wolf that killed David but wasn't about to get revenge because his powers took him away.

"Unbelievable. I had him. I freakin had him. But my power just HAD to take me away." Nick thought looking pretty mad. "Next time I see him, I'll make sure to blow his brains out."

Seems like Nick was getting darker and darker by the minute. Then, someone tapped on Nick's shoulder.

"What?!" Nick said angrily.

"Woah! Easy, Nick." In was Ben. Along with Finnick.

"Oh. Ben. Finnick. Sorry." Nick said not meaning to make an outburst.

"Jeez. Who stepped on your tail?" Finnick asked.

"I'm just... in a mood." Nick told them.

"You been in a mood a lot lately." Ben stated. "Something going on?"

"Yes. No." Nick said.

"Yes? No? Which is it?" Ben asked really wanting to know.

"Okay, yes." Nick admitted. "But I can't really say what."

"Are we talking normal 'growing up' stuff or crazy 'mojo-mumbo-jumbo' stuff?" Finnick asked.

"Both?" Nick said not sure how to answer. But he was leaning towards the second one.

"If it's the second one, I think I know who can help ya." Finnick said

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Let's meet up after school." Finnick said. "I'm gonna take you to my auntie."

"Your... auntie?" Nick said confused.

Who was this aunt of Finnick's that he was gonna take Nick to? Would she really be able to help Nick? Guess Nick would have to find out after school.

Later that afternoon, Judy was still in her mom's trailer. Judy was still feeling practically concussed from her crash. She still tried to tell Bonnie that she was fine. But Bonnie knew that wasn't really the case. She also must have guessed that something was up with her daughter.

"Judy, you've been acting weird all day. Is there something that you are not telling me?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing, mom. Nothing big." Judy said trying to keep her cool.

"Oh god. Don't tell me you're in some kind of trouble again?" Bonnie asked sounding serious.

Judy has gotten into big trouble before that Bonnie has known about. But never like the current bit of trouble she was in now. She still worried that she may have killed Rolan and cops might be after her. At that moment, Judy and Bonnie started to hear some knocking on the door.

"Mrs. Hopps, this is Officer Fangmeyer of the ZPD. I'd like to ask you some questions about your daughter." The voice was that of Fangmeyer.

Judy's heart sunk when she heard the words 'officer' and 'ZPD'. Judy pretty much thought she was gonna be screwed.

"Judith, what did you do?" Bonnie asked looking a bit mad at her daughter.

"Mom, if there is one thing I would ever ask you to do, it's not to tell that officer I'm here." Judy pleaded. "Please, mom?"

Whatever problem Judy had, Bonnie would have to ring it out of her later. The number 1 instinct for a mother is to protect their child.

"Go to the bathroom and hide. I'll take care of the cop." Bonnie told Judy.

Judy did what her mother said and quickly hid in the bathroom. She crouched on the tile floor had her ears up to better hear the conversation. Bonnie opened up the door and seeing the tall tiger in front of her. Fangmeyer wasn't in uniform. Just a black jacket, dark blue shirt, and grey pants.

"Bonnie Hopps, right?" Fangmeyer asked.

"That's me." Bonnie said answering the tiger officer. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for your daughter, Judith Hopps. Have you seen her or is she here?" Fangmeyer asked.

In the bathroom, Judy couldn't help but shake. Would her mom sell her out and tell her the truth?

"My daughter does not live with me." Bonnie told her. "As for seeing her, I haven't seen Judy in weeks. Maybe closer to a month."

"Really?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Uh huh." Bonnie said nodding.

Seems like Bonnie really wasn't going to rat Judy out.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Fangmeyer asked.

"I would... but you would be a tiger in a bunny's trailer. Not really the _proper_ size." Bonnie said.

"Mrs. Hopps, I'm not here to try and take your daughter away. I want to help her." Fangmeyer said.

Judy's ears twitched as she hears that. Was someone actually willing to help her?

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"I believe your daughter was a victim of a case of sexual abuse that is being mixed with an assault case." Fangmeyer stated. "The so-called victim, Nolan Lagolin, claimed that he was attacked by Judy. But after squeezing some answers out of him, your daughter's action might have been in self-defense."

"Self-defense? Judy usually isn't the kind of bunny to fight someone. At least not the girl I used to know." Bonnie said. She was a bit surprised to hear all this and that Judy didn't even mention any of it. "You really want to help my daughter? Cause we always ask for help and we always get the same answer."

"Is it because of what happened to your husband?" Fangmeyer asked.

"I rather not have you bring up my dead husband." Bonnie said firmly.

"Apology." Fangmeyer said bowing down.

"Listen, officer, I don't know where my daughter is. But if she was in some trouble, she would be long gone from here." Bonnie stated. "She's been running away from everything her whole life since her father died."

"Well if you happen to find Judy, here's my number." Fangmeyer said giving Bonnie a card with a cell phone number on it. "You have a good evening."

With that said, Fangmeyer left. Bonnie then closed the door and looked at the card. Since the coast was clear, it was a good time to tell Judy it was okay to come out.

"She's gone now, Judy. You can come out now." Bonnie said. Judy didn't respond. "Judy?"

Judy still didn't respond. Bonnie then went to the bathroom and opened up the door and saw Judy wasn't in there. The bathroom window, however, it was opened. Judy must help escape from the window.

"Oh, Judy..." Bonnie said disappointed in her daughter. It really seemed like Judy runs away from everything.

Meanwhile, Nick changed out of his school clothes and went out to meet up with Finnick and Ben. He still had on his Varsity jacket on. Finnick led them to a small part in Downtown Zootopia.

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked getting tired of walking.

"Quit your yapping. We're almost there." Finnick said to the tired cheetah.

"So, how is your auntie gonna help me?" Nick asked.

"My auntie does... different from other mammals. She's a Voodoo priestess." Finnick stated. "Basically, she does a bunch of Voodoo mumbo-jumbo. If anyone can help you with what been up with your mood, it's her."

Nick wasn't really the kind of person to believe in this 'Voodoo' business. But then again, he just got the ability to teleport and see peoples fears. He's basically overflowing with the stuff. So if anyone could help him, it really would be Finnick's aunt.

"We're here." Finnick said stopping at a store.

Nick and Ben looked up at the building and see a sign that says 'Malaloo's Voodoo's shop.'. The front of the store had a window display with some unusual items like masks, ceremonial drum, candles, and dolls made of straw.

"This is the place?" Nick asked Finnick.

"Yep. This is my auntie's shop." Finnick said.

"Well, I'm definitely getting some weird vibes here." Nick said.

"Me too." Ben said agreeing with Nick.

"Let's head in, shall we?" Finnick asked as he opens the down and let's the other two in.

The three boys then head inside the shop. Nick looks at all the unique items. But also feels a bit weirded out by them. As Nick looked around, it seems like no one was in the store.

"YO, AUNTIE! WHERE YOU AT?!" Finnick shouted out.

"BOY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YELLING AT?!" A female voice shouted out. Her shout frightened the boys.

"Sorry!" Finnick shouted.

Out from the door in the back came out a middle-aged female fennec fox. She wore a purple dress with a black stone necklace over her neck. She also had a gold earring on the tip of her left ear, blue eyes, and a purple rag on her head. This lady was Finnick's aunt, Malaloo.

"Oh. You actually brought guests, nephew." Malaloo said seeing Nick and Ben.

"Nick, Ben, this is Auntie Malaloo." Finnick said introducing his aunt.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Nick said politely.

"Hmmm..." Malaloo said as she walked up to Nick to get a closer look at him. "Ah, yes. You're that boy who goes to the same school as my nephew. You are also the start of your school's basketball team and leader of the track team."

"So Finn's talked about me." Nick said.

"No. I watched a few of your games." Malaloo stated.

"Oh." Nick said. He then looked around the store's items. It still gave him some weird vibes. "You have a... nice shop. Most people don't go into the 'voodoo' department."

"Voodoo's in my blood. It's in my soul. It's in my name." Malaloo stated.

"Is that why your name is so weird?" Ben asked.

"Actually, my real name Marlin. But it didn't have much of a Voodoo ring to it." Malaloo stated. "Child, auntie needed a different name for her business."

"Alright..." Ben said looking a bit alert.

Malaloo then took a long look at Nick. At first glance, Nick looked like an average fox. But somewhere inside Nick, she could sense something. Something she has never sensed before.

"Boy? Come down a bit closer so auntie can get a better look at ya." Malaloo said. Malaloo was a fennec fox after all. So she was very short. Even slightly shorter than Finnick.

"Okay?" Nick said leaning down a bit.

Malaloo then placed her paws on Nick's cheeks. As she mushes them around, Nick was feeling uncomfortable with it.

"Hmm..." Malaloo said before letting go of Nick's face. "I sense something in you. An unusual force that sleeps inside you. I can't really describe it."

Nick's eye widen as he hears that.

"Wait? Can she actually **sense** my powers?" Nick thought.

"I also sense some tension, confusion,... rage. A lot of rage." Malaloo stated.

"Nick's been moody lately. We were hoping you help him out." Ben said.

"Child, I'm not a therapist." Malaloo said with a hint of sassiness. "However, the boy does make me curious." Malaloo then walked back to the door she came out of. "You boys follow me to the back."

The boys didn't know what Malaloo has planned but they just went with it. She took them to a storage room with a bunch of odd potions and ingredients. In the center was a small cauldron.

"I'm feeling like I step into a witch's room." Nick said looking at the setup.

"I'd prefer _voodoo priestess_." Malaloo said to Nick. "Now, to my pot."

The boys all center around the cauldron.

"Okay, what are we doing, auntie? Making a witch's brew?" Finnick asked.

" _Voodoo Priestess Brew_. But, yes." Malaloo said. "The ingredients I will put in this brew will help Nick's center himself better and make him reach a state of mind."

"State of mind?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Malaloo said as she started putting ingredients into the pot like clear liquids, herbs, and a type of dust. "The ingredients I'm using will help."

"Are they like super-rare stuff? Nick asked.

"Very. I had to travel 10 miles to the world market store just to get these." Malaloo said clearly making a joke.

"Are you taking this seriously?" Nick asked with a straight face.

"Boy, do you want auntie to help you out or not?" Malaloo asked with sass again.

"Sorry. Sorry." Nick said not wanting to make her angry.

After half an hour, the brew was finished. Malaloo then put it into a clear jug and gave it to Nick.

"Okay. So... what do I do with this?" Nick asked Malaloo as he held the bizarre concoction.

"Take it home with you and take a bath in it." Malaloo told him.

"Excuse me?" Nick said raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, this brew will help you center yourself better and make you reach a state of mind. To do that, you need to bathe in it." Malaloo stated. "Think of it as one of those medical baths."

"Alright. Thank you, Auntie Malaloo." Nick said with a smile.

"No prob, dear." Malaloo said with a smile. "That will be $10."

"$10?!" Nick said stunned.

"Since you're Finnick's friend, I gave you a discount." Malaloo stated.

"I thought you were doing this for free?" Nick asked.

"Boy, I run a business. Auntie has bills to pay." Malaloo stated with her sass.

Nick sighed and got his wallet out of his pocket.

"You know, you're a lot like your nephew." Nick said paying Malaloo the money.

So after receiving the bath brew from Finnick's aunt, Nick decided to give it a shot once he got home. Hopefully afterward, he can be at peace with himself.

Meanwhile, later that evening, the night was beginning to fall. Wearing her black hoodie, Judy went to a bus station in Savannah Central. A bus was leaving for outside of the city in half an hour. Using this opportunity to leave the city, Judy got on the bus. Even after hearing her mother's conversation with Fangmeyer, she didn't really trust her. Judy had trust issues and wasn't going to start with a cop. As she paid the fare, she walked to the back of the bus. The bus only had a few mammals on it. Judy sat on the very back of the bus.

"Alright. This is it. Soon, I'll be out of the Zootopia. No more problems. No more worrying." Judy thought. "Pretty soon. I'll be free. Free from all my problems. Free..."

Judy was feeling very tired. Either because she was sleepy or because she still had a bit of a concussion. One way or the other, she put up her hood and closed her eyes. Trying to get rest before the bus leaves. Then, what only seemed like a few seconds, she woke back up. As she gets back up, she feels that something was up. She gets out of her seat to realized no one was on the bus. Not even the driver.

"Hello?" Judy said expecting to hear a reply. Nothing.

Judy took off her hood as she hears some sounds coming from outside. Judy makes her way out of the bus and finds herself in a really bright place. It looked like a small half basketball court. She hears the sounds of a ball dribbling. Judy sees a small kid wearing an oversized black hoodie that looked... exactly like the one she was wearing. She looked at the face of the kid and sees that he's a young tod. The young tod... was Nick. Him as a little kid, but him none this less. This stunned Judy a bit. Seem came to a realization that she might be having a lucid dream.

Meanwhile, Nick came back home with the bath brew from Malaloo. He got greeted by his parents, John and Francine.

"Hey, Nick." John said.

"Hey, pop. Hey, mom." Nick said greeting his parents.

"What's that bottle you have there?" Francine asked.

"Ummm... you know those herbal baths that people take to relax? This is that." Nick said. "I'm taking a bath with this stuff to help me 'centered' and relieve my stress."

"I didn't know you were stressed." Francine said.

"With school, practice, and games home and away, I carrying more stress than I need to." Nick stated to his mom.

"I guess you do deserve a stress reliever." Francine said understanding.

"Kay. I'm gonna go bathe in this now." Nick said holding up the jug and making his way to the stairs.

"Enjoy your bath then." John said to his son.

"I intend to." Nick said.

So Nick went up to the bathroom, filled up the tub with water and added the brew that Finnick's aunt made. The water in the tub kinda looked... swampy.

"Okay. Now... I guess I'll do what people do when they take baths. Get naked." Nick said to himself.

After removing all his clothes, Nick slowly dipped into the bath water. As he lightly splashed into the water, he was expecting something to happen. Nothing was happening except him being wet.

"Still nothing." Nick said to himself. "Wait what did Auntie Malaloo said? To relax and be calm." Nick said to himself. He then dove more into the bath water and closed his eyes. "Relax and be calm. Relax... and be calm."

Nick becomes calm and relaxes for what seems like a few seconds. He then opened up his eyes and felt that... something was different. The bathroom was darker and the lights were off. Nick then hopped out of the bath and check the rest of the house. The second he went out of the rooms, his clothes were back on. This must have been the spiritual bath at work. Nick walked down the stairs and notices that the whole house was dark... and quiet. Also, the photos by the stairway were all completely black.

"Mom? Pop?" Nick shouted out. No response.

The room was not only quiet but empty. John and Francine were nowhere to be found. Nick then walked to the front door and stepped outside. He was expecting to be outside the front yard of his house. Instead, he was on the roof of a building at night. Nick sees a neon sign that said 'Roxxon Corp'. He was on top of the Roxxon Corp building again. The same building when he first found out about his teleporting ability. He turned around once and then looked shocked when he realized something. He wasn't the only one on the roof.

In front of him was a little bunny in a white ballerina unitard. The bunny was a young little doe with grey fur and purple eyes. The little bunny was... was Judy. When she was still young and innocent. Nick didn't know it was Judy but was still stunned by seeing the bunny.

It looked like both Nick AND Judy were both having spiritual and lucid dreams. The question is, where would these dreams... these visions... lead them to?

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: What's Right

**Here we are at chapter 6. Really making progress with this story. So, last time, Nick and Judy meet each other again and then left each other. Even after having a concussion, Judy tried to leave town by bus. Meanwhile, Nick visited Nick's voodoo priestess of an aunt who gave him a spiritual brew to bathe in. Now, both Nick and Judy are having lucid dreams and are facing each other's younger selves. What's gonna happen next? Let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

 _Light is to Darkness what love is to fear, in the presence of one the other disappears._

There Judy was. In an old street basketball court in as the skies were completely light. In front of her was a young Nick with a basketball dribbling it in front of her. Judy was just beyond confused. Why was the world so bright? Why was she facing Nick as a kid? As weird as it was, Judy tried asking the little tod.

"Umm... do you know what going on here?" Judy asked the young fox. "Where the heck is everyone?"

Young Nick didn't respond he just turned around to the basketball rim. He tried to take a shot but the ball missed.

"Nick, is that you?" Judy asked hoping to get a response this time. Stilll nothing.

As Judy thought Nick was the only one here and he wasn't listening to him, someone else came in.

"Yo!" A boy's voice said.

Then, out came a tall teenage fox boy with a grey long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. It was Nick's friend David. Relieved to see another person, Judy tried speaking to him.

"Hey. Do you know what in the world is going on here?" Judy asked David. David didn't respond to Judy either. Just Nick.

"So, little man wearing my hoodie again thinks he can ball, huh?" David asked Nick with a smirk.

"Better than you, dude and I'm only half your height." Nick said confidently.

Judy then started putting things together. Bright world. Young Nick. No one talking to her. It was her powers again. It was allowing her to see what she guessed to be a memory of Nick's with David. She was just a spectator.

"Alright. Bet ya 5 bucks you can't make the next shot." David said.

"Bet ya 5 bucks I can." Nick said.

"Okay. You're on. But little advice, you come at the king, you best not miss." David said with a grin.

Nick dribbled the ball two times and made the shot. The ball goes right through the hoop.

"*whistles* Well, well. Guess you do got game." David said impressed.

"And now, I got 5 bucks out of your pocket." Nick said with a sly grin.

Judy was curious about this older fox. She thought that maybe he was Nick's older brother or something. Cause he sure acted like it. Then 2 more foxes came around. A male black fox wearing a jean jacket and red cap, and a male grey fox wearing a blue hoodie with the hood over his head. They were around the same age as David. These were David's two friends.

"What's going on, bros?" David said lifting his head up to his friend.

"We found him." The grey fox said.

"Found who?" David asked.

"The asshole who stole our car stereo." The grey fox said.

"Watch the language, man." David said still Nick's a young kid who shouldn't be hearing that kind of language.

"My bad." The grey fox said apologizing.

During this point, Nick just passing the ball around to the black fox.

"We found his car and we're gonna take back our radio." The grey fox said to David.

"You coming, man?" The black fox asked.

Nick watched and wondered what David answered would be. David wanted to get their car radio. But he liked doing the right thing more and breaking into a car wasn't the right thing. Besides, he tried to be a good example to Nick.

"Nah. I'm just gonna stay with Nicky here." David says as he takes the basketball.

Nick was happy. While he was much younger David and his friends, he was glad that David still wanted to hang out with him. David's friends shrugged and understood.

"Alright, man." The grey fox said.

"See ya, little man." The black fox said while patting Nick's head.

The two foxes then lefted. Leaving Nick and David alone... with Judy still watching.

"David, you didn't have to stay." Nick said.

"You're right. I didn't have to. I want to." David said smiling at Nick. "Besides, I own you this."

David digged into his pocket and took out a 5 dollar bill and gave it to Nick. Keeping his promise after Nick made the shot.

"Deal's a deal." David said.

"Wow! Thanks, David." Nick said happily.

"No problem, Nicky." David said patting Nick on the back.

"Double or nothing." Nick said with a sly grin.

"Oh. It's on now." David said with a smirk.

As the two play some more basketball, Judy couldn't help but actually smile a little. It was actually a warm sight to see. It said that Nick had a pretty good childhood. Something that she uses to have long ago. As she saw Nick try to make another shot, something happened. A big white flash. The next thing Judy knew, she was sent somewhere else. This time, she was in some forest as the basketball bounces by a table by a big tree's branches. Judy was now even more confused than before.

"Where am I now? What the hell is going on here?" Judy asked herself.

Judy's attention goes to the table in front of her. She sees candles, a bowl of fruit, flowers, and three different items. A sword, some rope, and a flintlock gun. From behind the tree, came out Nick at his normal age and in a white waistcoat.

"Nick?" Judy said. "Nick, can you hear me?"

Like before, Nick didn't respond. It was like before. But this time... it felt different. Not like a memory. More like his hopes. At least that what it seems like. Nick walked to the table and stopped near the gun.

"What is this?" Judy said confused by what was going on.

Nick picked out the flintlock which made Judy really concerned.

"What are doing, Nick?" Judy asked starting to feel chills.

Nick walked as he faced two adult foxes. It's was his parents, John and Francine. They smiled and seemed pretty proud of their son.

"Is that... Nick's parents?" Judy thought.

Nick then turned around and face a wolf in a cop uniform. It was the wolf that killed David. Nick pointed the gun at him ready to shoot.

"Nick, no. Whatever you're about to do, don't..." Judy said not wanting Nick to shoot someone.

Her words didn't get to Nick. He fired the gun and shot a bullet right through the wolf's chest. He then fell to the ground. Killed by the shot. This made Judy gasped. She felt that this meant Nick wanted to actually kill someone. She freaked out after she thought she almost killed someone. Yet, Nick did it so calmly. As he did, Nick held two 5 dollar bills in his paws. But on the side of them... were blood. As Nick turned to his parents, their smiles faded and they both fell to the ground. It was like they were killed too. Judy was gasping more from this site. Then sirens could be heard. It was the police and Nick looked scared. As officers with riot shields and bats come to the fox, Nick quickly runs away. Judy was scared by this too. It basically said, if Nick was to kill someone, the police would be after him.

Then another white flash happened. Once again, Judy was facing the table and Nick came from behind the tree. It looked like he was about to choose something else from the table.

"No. No. Not this again." Judy said not wanting to see anymore.

This time, Nick picked up the rope. The rope was tied into a Hangman's Noose. A knot is known for hanging someone and... suicide.

"Nick, don't. Whatever you're planning, it won't work." Judy pleaded.

As Nick held the rope he looked... lost... and hopeless. Then once again, they heard sirens. It was officers in riot uniforms again. Banging their riot shields with their bats chasing Nick. Once again, Nick makes a run for it. As the police chase Nick, Judy follows. The police switch from having bats to torches as they circled around Nick. As it looked like there was no way out, Nick looked and saw the rope hanging. If he was going to go out, he was going to go on on his own terms. He runs to the rope and... well... anyone could guess the rest. Judy covered her mouth and tears started to flow through her eyes after seeing that.

Then, once again, there was another white flash and Judy was facing the table again. Nick came behind the tree and was about to pick the sword from the table.

"NO!" Judy shouted out having enough. She still had tears in her eyes. "Nick, listen to me. You can't keep doing the same thing over and over again. The endgame will always be the same." While it didn't seem that Nick heard her, he did stop. "Please Nick, try something else. Anything else."

For the first time in her life, Judy felt that she wanted to help someone. She felt that she had to do something to help Nick. Then she started feeling something in her left paw. It was her dagger.

"My... dagger?" Judy thought. "What good will my dagger..."

She didn't know why, but it was like her powers were telling her to put the dagger on the table. So she walks up to the table and put the dagger down on it and then she stepped back. Nick then notices the dagger and reaches out to it. As he picks it up, it turns from a dagger of light to opened handcuffs. Nick then walked to the wolf with a scar on his face and put the handcuffs on him. The police came in again, but this time, they took the wolf away. It seems that this choice was the **right** choice. Judy took a deep breath, placed he paws where her heart was and looked relieved.

"Thank goodness." Judy said as she closed her eyes and was okay with this choice. As she opened her eyes again... Nick was gone. So was the table. "Hello? Nick, are you there? Anyone?"

Seems like Judy was alone again.

Meanwhile, having a similar situation, Nick was on the rooftop of the Roxxon Building in the dark with a young Judy. Nick never knew what Judy looked like as a kid, so she didn't recognize her.

"Umm... hello, little bunny. Do you... know what's going on?" Nick asked the little doe.

Young Judy didn't respond, but there was another voice that spoke.

"Judith, focus." A female voice went. "Stand straight."

"Yes, ma'am." Judy said standing up straight.

"Judith? Wait, Judy?" Nick said looking surprised.

He didn't realize that little bunny was Judy until he got a good look at her. He then looked down at her feet and realized that she was missing a shoe. Once he saw that, he knew it really was her.

"First position, plie, then pirouette." The voice went.

Judy stood, bent her knees, twirled around. She then repeated the process a second time, but slipped up after the second pirouette and fell down. Nick was caught off-guard and was concern about the little bunny.

"Darn it! Again. I'll get it right for sure." Judy said. She then got up with a determined look on her face. "No matter what, I'll keep work hard till I get it right."

Judy then dances some more, trying to get it all right. Nick wasn't really into ballet, but like seeing the young bunny dance and look so determined.

"Hmm. So I guess Carrots liked ballot. She was quite a cute little bunny." Nick thought.

As Judy dance, Nick saw some sparks coming from the neon sign. He also saw loose wires near a puddle of water. A puddle Judy was near. Since water conducts electricity, if Judy touches the water, she could get electrocuted.

"Hey! Watch out for the water! You'll get shocked!" Nick shouted out.

Judy didn't listen. Instead, she still just danced. A bit too close to the puddle. Nick quickly ran to the young Judy to save her.

"Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!" Nick shouted out hurrying to the little bunny.

As sparks start to light up from the wires, Nick used himself as a shield to cover Judy from getting hurt. A few sparks went off and the next thing Nick knew, his power activated and took him somewhere else. As the black mist around his body fades, he finds himself in a dark forest. The young Judy didn't seem to be with him. As Nick stood back up, he looked around to see where he was. He then spots something in the distance. A big glass box with guys in suits sitting by a table. Outside the box was a grey bunny in a black dress with her ears drooped down. It was Judy in her normal age. Nick walks over and stands by Judy, a bit curious about the glass box.

"Who are they?" Nick asked expecting to get an answer from Judy. But no response.

Nick then looked to the right end of the table and saw a male rabbit. The rabbit was Judy's dad, Stu. But... he was strapped to his chair.

"Who's that? Is that... is that your dad?" Nick asked.

Whatever the businessmen were talking about, they seem to reject whatever Stu had giving him. The ones with thumbs were given thumbs down. Then one of them picked up a water pitcher. As he does, two other mammals held Stu down as the one holding him, they covered his mouth with a sheet of paper and poured water on him. This was a form of torture that can suffocate a person. Nick was shocked by this. This was savage behavior in one form or the other.

"Hey! HEY!" Nick shouted out as he dashed to the glass box. He then starts banging out it. "STOP IT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Nick then turns to Judy. "Judy, why are you just standing there? He's your dad, right? Do something!"

Judy's nose twitched, but she didn't respond. She just took a few steps back and ran away.

"Judy? Judy, wait!" Nick shouted out before running after her.

This felt really familiar. The first time it was to chase Judy to get back his wallet. Now he was chasing her through the forest to stop her from running away from her problems.

"Judy, why are you running?" Nick shouted out. Judy didn't listen, she still just ran. "Judy! JUDY, STOP!"

As Nick continued to chase Judy, a big flash happened. Next thing Nick knew, his was in front of the glass box again. This time, Judy's mom, Bonnie, was inside too. She wasn't tied up but it did seem like she was arguing with the other businessmen. It seemed like she was defending her husband.

"Is that... Judy's mom?" Nick thought. As Nick looked back at Judy, he saw that Judy already starting to make a run for it again. "She running again?! This bunny..."

Once again, Nick chased Judy down. As Judy tried to run as fast as she could, she fell into a mud pit. Even with her sinking more and more, she still desperately tried to move forward. As if it was the only way.

"Judy, why do you keep running? What do you think will be there for you on the other side? Cause I'm telling you, there will be nothing for you." Nick asked the sinking bunny.

Judy tried using a branch to get out, but it broke and Judy completely sunk into the mud. Then, it happened again. A big flash and Nick showed up in front of the glass box again. This time, he sees young Judy inside. She was screaming, shouting, and trying to free Stu.

"DADDY! DADDY! LET HIM GO!" The young Judy shouted out as she tried releasing her father. Two bigger mammals then pulled her away. Little Judy made a fuss. "NO! NOOO!"

As they put Judy down in a corner, one on the mammals picked up a pitcher again. But time, the picture was red. Most likely, blood. Still, they were going to do the same form of torture on Stu again. Nick's paws were holding the sides of his head. He couldn't bear to see that again. Once again, he tried to break the glass. This time, he used his claws. But he wasn't even leaving a scratch.

"BREAK! BREAK, DAMNIT!" Nick shouted out. He then turned to Judy once more. "Judy, do you not see what's going on? Judy, what aren't you helping? Judy?! JUDY?!"

Once again, Judy stepped back and was about to run away again. But Nick... he had enough of it.

"STOP!" Nick shouted out. As he did, a black mist from his right paw came out and surrounded Judy, preventing her from running away. A power that was new to Nick, but he didn't care enough to look into it. As he stopped Judy, everything else seems to stop too. "NO MORE! NO MORE RUNNING AWAY!" Nick then started to look tearfully. "Please? Please don't run away from what's in front of you. You have to try something else. Anything else. Just don't run."

This time, it seems like Nick's words were heard by Judy. Judy then summons her dagger. Nick's black mist then starts to disappear around Judy. This time, instead of moving back, Judy moved forward. Nick stepped back as she carried the dagger. It was also the first he saw Judy's power. As she faced the glass she used her dagger to cut the glass opened.

When she did, once again, there was another big flash. But it was different this time. Everyone else, except for Nick, disappeared. Nick looked left and right and realized no one else was here.

"Hello? Judy? Are you still here? Anyone?" Nick asked anyone who could hear him.

Nick was alone in the dark forest.

Both Nick and Judy walked through the forests they were in. Both hoping to either find a way out or find something. They both stopped walking when they saw two things. For Nick, he saw a white door with a young Judy, wearing a white robe, in front of it. For Judy, she saw a black door with a young Nick, wearing a black robe, in front of it. This day was getting weird and weird for the two of them.

"Hello, little Nick." Judy said trying to talk to the little Nick. "You probably don't hear me, tho."

Nick didn't say anything but he did move out the way of the door and pointed at the door's knob.

"You... want me to open the door?" Judy asked.

Nick simply nodded his head. Judy was a bit surprised that it wasn't like before and Nick didn't seem to notice her.

"Okay..." Judy said.

She walked to the door and opened it up. On the other side was what looked like a nice-looking church. The walls were painted white and there was a lot of benches. It was way different from the church she called home.

"What's all this?" Judy asked.

Young Nick then tugged at Judy's arm.

"What is it, little Nicky?" Judy asked the young tod.

Nick then walked forward and pointed as if he wanted to show Judy something.

"What do you want to show me?" Judy asked. Nick didn't say anything. He just kept pointing and wanting Judy to follow. "Okay. Okay. I'll follow you."

As Judy followed little Nick, real Nick was still in front of young Judy.

"Umm... hey there, Mini-Carrots." Nick greeting the little bunny awkwardly.

Young Judy then stepped away from the door and pointed at the knob of the door.

"I'm guessing you want me to open that door." Nick said.

The little bunny happily nodded. This day was already weird enough. So Nick thought he might as well open the door and venture into the unknown. As he opens the door, he finds himself into the inside of an abandon and beatdown church. But not just anyway church. The church Judy calls home.

"Yeesh! This place has seen better days." Nick said as he looks at the beat-up church.

Young Judy then holds Nick's paw and tries to get him to follow her.

"What? Do you want to take me somewhere?" Nick asked Judy. Judy nodded. "Okay, little bunny. Lead the way."

Young Judy still held Nick's paw and led him to a stained glass window. Nick was confused on why the little bunny took him to this.

"This is what you wanted me to see?" Nick asked young Judy. She just simply nodded. He looks at the stained glass again. Nothing really seemed special about it. "Why... exactly did you..." As Nick turns around, Judy was gone. She just disappeared... again. "Carrots? Little Judy?"

Meanwhile, Judy was led to a stained glass window that looked exactly like the one Nick was facing.

"You wanted to show me this?" Judy asked the little fox. Little Nick just nodded. "It's... pretty and reminds me of the ones in my church but I don't see why..." The second Judy looked away from Nick, he was gone... again. "Nick? Nicky?"

While little Nick did vanish, Judy did notice something about the stained glass. It looked like she could see a figure from the other side. Her left paw then started to light up. Nick, from his side, also noticed a figure from the other side of the glass and his right paw started to emit his black mist. It was like someone from the other side was calling out to them. Each other. Both Nick and Judy reached out to the glass as their powers emit more and more energy. Then... they woke up.

Judy woke up being back on the bus she got on while Nick woke up being back in the tub. They were out of their inner mind experiences and back in the real world.

As Judy is still on the bus, the black bear bus driver says "Alright, we're about to start our long drive. Everyone in their seats?"

The bus was about to leave for a town outside of the city of Zootopia. Judy was about to get what she wanted. Except, she didn't really want to anymore.

"WAIT!" Judy shouted out getting out of her seat and walking over to the front. "I need to get off this bus."

"Really? You don't want to leave?" The bear asked.

"Yes. I changed my mind." Judy said to the driver.

She then got out of the bus. As she got out of the bus, she got out her phone and texted her mother for something.

Meanwhile, Nick drained the bathtub, dried himself, then wrapped a towel around his waist. He then looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Man, that was all so weird. All that stuff... and Judy." Nick thought what was with all that. "What did it all mean?"

Nick really had a lot to think about after his bath. Meanwhile, Officer Fangmeyer was out on night patrol. She was currently on a stakeout. Then she got a call on her phone. Since she had nothing else going on, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Fangmeyer said to her caller.

"Officer Fangmeyer, this is Judy Hopps." The caller said sounding a bit frightened.

Once Fangmeyer heard the name, her attention was peaked.

"I... got your number from my mom. If... if you're really serious about helping me, if you meant what you said, then I might consider meeting with you." Judy said.

"Okay." Fangmeyer said.

"Is tomorrow okay with you?" Judy asked.

"Tomorrow is fine. Just give me the time and place." Fangmeyer said.

"Alright." Judy said still sounding scared.

After telling Fangmeyer the time and location, Judy hanged up the phone. Fangmeyer laid back on her car seat after hearing from Judy. The way Judy sound on the phone, she must have used all the courage she had just to call her.

The next day, in the middle of the afternoon, school had ended and Nick was walking with his friends, Finnick and Ben.

"Finn, I should thank your auntie." Nick said.

"You seem better." Finnick said.

"I feel better. In a way, at least." Nick said.

"We never asked. Did the bath work?" Ben asked sounding curious how things went.

"It... kinda did." Nick told him. As he said that, they passed an old church. For some reason, Nick eyeballed quite a bit.

"Did it gave you the answers you needed to hear?" Finnick asked.

"Honestly, no. I think it was for someone else." Nick stated.

"Someone else?" Finnick asked. "What did you see, man?"

"I don't think I should say." Nick replied.

"Come on, Nick. Tell us." Ben said wanting to know.

"No can do. Gonna keep it to myself." Nick said.

"Fine. Your journey is yours. Just know, we are willing to tag along if you let us." Finnick said.

"Thanks, guys." Nick said with a smile.

Meanwhile, back at Malagoo's shop, she was up to something. She was working on a small black plastic craving. After she was finished, it was a small black figurine of a fox. The weird thing is... the fox looked exactly like Nick. She then places the figurine on a countertop beside a bunch of other dolls and figurines. It seems that she had an interest in Nick and the powers he had.

"Now... where's your other half?" Malaloo said to herself.

Later that night, Nick was laying on his bed and looking at his ceiling. He kept thinking about Judy, that spiritual bath, and the church. He felt that he knew he could get some answers now. So he opened up his room's window and snuck out of the house.

Meanwhile, Judy was in a police car, talking with Officer Fangmeyer. She actually opened up and told her everything. Not just about her attack, but even her minor crimes of thievery. That didn't really seem to bother Fangmeyer. She just felt bad for Judy

"And that's... everything." Judy said with her ears drooped down.

"You poor girl..." Fangmeyer said. "Well, as I thought, your attack really was self-defense. As for taking his wallet, do you have it with you?"

"Right here." Judy said handing over Nolan's wallet. "I didn't use any of the money or his cards. It's all there. I swear."

"If that's the case, I got all I need." Fangmeyer said. "You can go now."

Judy was stunned to hear Fangmeyer say that. Even after telling the truth, she still expects to be taking in.

"That's it?" Judy asked still in disbelief.

"That's it." Fangmeyer said. "Listen, I... read your files and know about your father. You had a rough life and you have been in a living hell. I'm not about to be someone who adds on to that. However, know this. Other officers, they aren't as nice as I am and they wouldn't hesitate in putting a rabbit in jail. I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. But I am gonna ask you this. Change your ways... even just a little bit."

"I'll... take that to heart." Judy said.

"Oh... and for what's it worth, I'm sorry." Fangmeyer said apologetically.

"Thanks..." Judy said to Fangmeyer.

After that, she got out of the car and made her way back to her church. As Fangmeyer watched Judy leave, she still couldn't help but feel bad for her. No one should have it as bad as Judy does.

As Judy made it back to her church sanctuary, she was deep in her thoughts. Was it time to change her ways? Was she given a second chance to do things right? Should she stop being a pickpocket? It was all a lot to take in. Especially since was still taking in that dream she had yesterday about Nick and everything.

As she walks to her drawer, she realized... she wasn't alone.

"Carrots..."

Judy turns around and is stunned by who it was. It was Nick. Somehow, Nick was able to find out where Judy was.

"I think... we have a lot we need to talk about." Nick said.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: A Lot to Talk About

**Alright. Now we are in Chapter 7. Nick and Judy have met each other again and now they are about to have a long talk. This... will actually end more different than the show. In the C & D show, at the end of Tyrone and Tandy's talk... there was an... heated argument. It ended with both of them telling the other to "Go to Hell." So this is gonna be different. Instead of that, it's gonna be a "Let's be superheroes." thing. It's also to move things up a bit. Well, that pretty much covers what's gonna happen in this chapter. Let's get to it.**

* * *

 _Light can't find Darkness. But Darkness can find Light._

Still staring at each other, Nick and Judy just stood silently. Judy wasn't expecting to see Nick here in her church safehouse. Nick then broke the silence again.

"If you were still hoping not to see me again, hate to disappoint ya." Nick said before smiling awkwardly.

"How... did you find me?" Judy asked.

"The truth? I had this... dream or vision thing." Nick told her as he scratches the back of his head. "Whatever you want to call it."

"A vision?" Judy asked sounding interested.

"Yeah. From that vision, I saw this abandoned church. My friends and I walked by here earlier. I thought you were connected with this church in some way and... here you are." Nick stated.

"Here I am, indeed." Judy said trying to smile. "Now exactly, how did you get this _vision_?"

"I took a dip in this weird spiritual bath to center myself. One moment, I'm in my dark and empty house, next I'm on a rooftop with a little you in a ballerina's outfit." Nick said.

"Little me?" Judy thought. Then she had a shocked look on her face. "Wait? Don't tell me..."

"What's with that look?" Nick asked.

"When exactly did you had this vision?" Judy asked very curious.

"Last night." Nick answered.

"Oh... my god." Judy uttered.

"What?" Nick said wanting to know why Judy looked the way she did.

"The other night, I was on a bus. Still feeling a bit concussed other our last encounter. When I woke up, the bus was empty and I was in an old basketball court... with a little you a black hoodie that you were too small for." Judy stated.

Now Nick was the one with the shocked look on his face. It was because this meant that Nick and Judy both had similar dreams... **at the same time**.

"Holy crap." Nick said in disbelief. "What else happened? Did you also happen to run into current me in this... weird forest?"

"Yes!" Judy answered starting to freak out a bit. "Did you happen to find a door with a little me in front of it?"

"Yes!" Nick answered also starting to freak out. "Did little me tell you to open the door and..."

"... lead you to a stain-glassed window? YES!" Nick and Judy said at the same time. "THE FIGURE ON THE OTHER SIDE WAS YOU?!"

"Cheese and crackers..." Judy said thinking that this was all too bizarre. "What is going on?"

"Don't you see? Ever since we touch that night, somehow, we're connected." Nick said. "That's why all this weird stuff is happening to us. Well, to me anyway. I'm assuming it's the same for you, right?"

"I would be lying if I said things weren't different." Judy said with her arms crossed.

"That's why I here. We've both been in the dark long enough. So, maybe together... we can shed some light on what's been going on." Nick said.

Judy was tired of being in the dark too with everything that's been happening. She then walked up to a table that had a few melted candles on it. She picked up a matchbox and lit a match as she started to light up the candles.

"Well, there's one thing we know for sure. You were right. We have a **lot** to talk about." Judy said as she lights up the candles. "If any of us try to run off, odds are fate will just bring us back together. So it's best to put everything out in the open right now." Judy then lit the last candle on the table. "The sooner we do that, the sooner we can understand what the hell's been going on."

So it was at that point, Nick and Judy decided to put everything out in the open. They hoped after doing that, they could understand why they were dreaming about each other, why they had their powers, and what is with their connection. Nick sat down on the floor. As he did, Judy decided to look around her food supply to see if she had anything to treat her... guest.

"So... anything I could get you? I... don't really get guest much." Judy stated sounding awkward.

"You wouldn't happen to have blueberries on you?" Nick asked.

"Only dehydrated ones." Judy said as she gets some out. "Last longer than the fresh ones."

"I'll eat blueberries of any form." Nick stated willing to eat them.

Judy then hands over a bag of dehydrated blueberries and Nick didn't waste time opening them and eating a few.

"Mmm. There like raisins, but better." Nick said happily.

"Still not as good as the fresh stuff." Judy stated.

As Nick ate some of the dehydrated blueberries, Judy helped herself to a can of soda. The two of them then had another moment of awkward of silence.

"So... this is... awkward, isn't it?" Judy asked.

"That's the understatement of the year." Nick said before tossing some more blueberries into his mouth. "Where do we start?"

"How about this? We talk a bit about ourselves, the powers we have, how did we get them, and what to do with them." Judy said.

"That seems like a good way to start." Nick said. "Ladies first."

"Ha. Very well." Judy said willing to talk first. "My full name is Judith Laverne Hopps. Daughter of Stuart and Bonnibel Hopps. Favorite color, white." Judy then tugged on her white shirt. "But people see me more as a blue fan. I'm currently 16 years old and about to turn 17. Yes, I'm a high school dropout, yes, I live at this church, and believe it or not, I'm an only child."

"That's quite a bit." Nick said. He was also surprised to hear that Judy was an only child. Most bunnies parents have a BUNCH of kids. "Alright, my full name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Son of Johnathan and Francine Wilde. Favorite color, black." Nick then tugged at his black shirt. "But people see me more as a green lover. I'm 17 years old and a student at a prep school called St. Saberhagen. I get straight As, captain of the Track and Field team, star player of the basketball team, and, oh, I sing the lead in the choir sometimes."

"Well doesn't your college application writes itself?" Judy said with a smirk thinking it was amusing that Nick had some much for him.

"Oh, I'm also an only child." Nick said.

That part shocked Judy a bit.

"Only child? Then who was that older fox I saw some that memory?" Judy thought curious who David was from her dream with Nick.

"So, what's your story? What led to you living here in this broken down church?" Nick asked.

"It's... a long story. Do you really want to hear it? There's no happy ending." Judy said to Nick.

"You said it yourself. It's best to put everything out in the open right here and now." Nick stated. "You tell me your story. I'll tell you mine."

"*sigh. Okay." Judy said willing to tell Nick. "First off, I'm not originally from Zootopia. I was born in a small town called Bunnyburrow. Ever heard of it?"

"I have." Nick said. "It's a town about a few hundred miles from here, right? It's known for having a HUGE population of bunnies. Also, it's a town where most rabbits are farmers. But since you living in Zootopia, I guess things must have been different for your family. What did they do?"

"Farming." Judy answered.

"Oh." Nick said a bit surprised to actually hear that.

"At least that was the plan." Judy said.

"What happened? I do remember hearing that some... things went down there. But I never knew if any of it was true." Nick asked.

"Well, I might as well tell you what." Judy said. She then took a sip of her drink before talking about Bunnyburrow. "Let's start by going back to even before we were born. Bunnyburrow was this nice little town where the population was like... 99 percent rabbit. It was also known to be a town of settlers. They never did more than they needed to and most ended up being farmers. Now only that, every rabbit had a big family and most couples would have 2 to 300 kids. Crazy, right?"

"Very." Nick said agreeing with Judy. "How do bunny families manage to have so many kids?"

"That's the thing. They don't." Judy stated. "For a while, things were going well in the town. However, the town's money well started going dry. It was because the town had this law that made it so big families wouldn't have to worry about money. It was like a family of 200 can still get benefits like a family of 2. The mayor thought this was bad and tried to pass this new law. The residents didn't agree with the mayor, so it didn't pass. The first time anyway."

"What happens after that?" Nick asked.

"Take a wild guess. What do you think happens when a town of bunnies that all only want to be farmers and choose to have hundreds of kids, and their kids have hundreds of kids, and _their_ kids have hundreds of kids, and so on and so on?" Judy asked.

Nick thought about it for a second and had a guess that seemed pretty obvious. "Overpopulation."

"Give the fox a gold star." Judy said. "Overpopulation. Us bunnies were so clueless that we didn't realize that having too many of us was a problem. Food stocks that usually last a small family a year, only lasted a few days. The town's income nearly went bankrupt. Which eventually led to panic, riots, eventually, increasing growing population started to decrease... rapidly."

"Damn. All of that really happened?" Nick asked a bit stunned.

"Yep. Us bunnies being bunnies TOTALLY screwed ourselves over." Judy stated. "It was because of that, the law that the mayor tried to pass went through this time. Meaning every family with a height number of children... were already more screwed than ever."

"Man, that's a bumper." Nick said feeling bad about that.

"My parents were just getting married at the time. My dad was trying to get ownership of the family farm. But with my other many uncles and aunts, it was hard to claim that. It also didn't help that half the farms in the whole town went under." Judy stated. "This again, was before I was born."

"So how did you parents ended up having only you?" Nick asked. "Bunnies don't really have a good track of... 'not' multiplying."

"Good one." Judy said smiling a bit. "Well, my mom actually wanted to have a lot of kids. But after the new law passed, that ship sunk. Still wanting at least **1** kid, they took this little pill that was developed by some mammals to help reduce the chances of having a large litter. One pill and boom! That's why I'm their ONLY child."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Nick said feeling bad for Judy.

"Why are you sorry? I'm grateful." Judy replied. "Think I wanted to be in a family with 275 brothers and sisters trying to share mommy and daddy? Or having to deal with the problems the other families in Bunnyburrow are having? No thank you. I'm fine with everything and being alone."

"Is that why you live here in this church?" Nick asked curiously why Judy chooses to live in an abandoned church.

"It's one of the many reasons. But let's get back to the story." Judy said. "I only lived in Bunnyburrow til I was 3. So I really don't remember much about it. Except... big green fields. My family moved to Zootopia because the Roxxon company wanted my dad to work with them."

"Roxxon, huh?" Nick said. "My ma actually works with them."

"Look at that. Common ground." Judy said. "My dad was actually very smart for a bunny from the country. He worked at Roxxon's head scientist and engineer. Because of his talents, the company paid our family a VERY healthy sum."

"What's the sum?" Nick asked very curiously.

"Enough to be close to the Bunnyburrow's population." Judy stated with a smirk.

"Holy crap!" Nick shouted out. "Your family's that loaded?! If that's true why do you..." As Nick said that, he looked at Judy's expression changed to a sad one. "There's... a sad part coming up, isn't there?"

"Like I told you, there's no happy ending to this story." Judy stated. "Sure, my family was rich and we got everything we wanted. But then... there came **that** night."

" **That** night? You're not referring to... the oil rig explosion?" Nick asked.

Judy nodded. "It was after my ballet class. My dad was late picking me up... again. When he finally came, we drove home in the rainy weather. He then got a call from someone. As he was talking to that person,... the oil rig exploded and... cars went chasing. Some into the water. Including the car that my dad drove."

Nick's heart sunk when he heard that.

"I was fine, but my dad... he..." Judy couldn't even utter the rest. It was too hard for her "That was the worst day of my entire life and it only got worse after that. Since the oil rig was my father's design, Roxxon blamed the incident on him. We lost all everything. Our house, our money, everything. Combine with that and my father's death, my mom... couldn't take it all. She had to be sent to a mental hospital for two whole years. Me, I was put into foster home after foster home. Even after my mother came back after her treatments, she... wasn't the same. All she did was drink, pop pills, and could barely keep a job. You can understand why couldn't live with her anymore. That's why I live here. Everything I have was either something I have stolen from someone else or something that was not taken by Roxxon. That's pretty much my whole story."

Nick's ears drooped down a bit after hearing that story. Judy really had it rough. Rougher than Nick expected her to have. He could also relate to her.

"So Carrots lost her dad the same night I lost David. She lost someone she cared about too." Nick thought.

"Nick? My story's done. Don't you have anything to say?" Judy asked.

"I'm sorry." Nick said looking sad. "I'm sorry that you lost your dad and that Roxxon blamed him for what happened. Now I get why you pickpocket others."

"Alright foxy, what's your story?" Judy asked. "Pretty sure it's not as bad as mine."

"Actually, you'd be surprised how wrong you are." Nick stated as he finished eating the dehydrated blueberries. "My story doesn't have much of a happy ending either."

"Before you tell it, can you shed some light in something?" Judy asked. "In my dream, I saw you with this older fox. I think his name was... David."

Nick froze after hearing that name. Judy could tell something was up with him.

"Who is he?" Judy asked.

"He... was my big brother." Nick answered.

"YOUR BIG BROTHER?!" Judy shouted out.

"Before you freak out more, he's not my REAL big brother. But close enough to be." Nick said.

"Oh." Judy said. She then thought about a word Nick said. "Was?"

"Okay, time to talk." Nick said ready to tell his story. "First off, I'm currently living in Savannah Central. But I wasn't always. I used to live in Downtown Zootopia and I'm not talking about the good part of Downtown. I'm talking about the projects or the ghetto. Hell, I even lived in a neighborhood of mostly foxes. But it wasn't as bad as it sounds."

"It wasn't?" Judy asked.

"No. Actually, all of the foxes got along quite well." Nick said smiling a bit. "My pop was a simple tailor and mom did the usual stay-at-home mom thing. Til she got a corporate job. I was 5 at the time and my folks needed someone to look after me. So, my pop's partner let me meet his son."

"Was that David?" Judy asked.

"You guessed it. David was 7 years older than me. So compared to him, I was just a little kid. But he didn't seem to mind it." Nick stated. "We were very close. So close that people thought that we were actually brothers. Him, the big brother and me as the little brother. No surprise, but like a big brother, he taught me everything I need to know. From being honest, doing what's right, and even giving me some basketball tips." Nick then started to smile and laugh a bit. "I'll tell you, I was only half his height and I could still ball better than him."

"Heehee! I actually believe you." Judy said smiling recalling young Nick saying that in his dream. "David sounds like a really nice guy."

"Yeah... he was." Nick said as his smile faded away.

"You keep saying _was_. Don't tell me... that he's..." Judy asked looking

Nick slowly nodded his head before answering "Yes." to Judy.

Judy's ears drooped and she started to look very sad for Nick.

"How did he die?" Judy asked.

"Believe it or not, the worst day of my entire life was on the same day as yours." Nick said.

"You're kidding?" Judy asked looking shocked as her ears go up.

"I wish." Nick said. "That night... I did something... very stupid. Some guys jacked David and his boys' car radio. David wanted to do things the legal way but I... had to be a reckless kid. I broke into the car and took back their radio. It was the **one** criminal act I've ever done."

"Wow. Didn't think a boy like you would have it in you." Judy said.

"I didn't." Nick said firmly. "David knew that too. That's why he tried to let me turn the stereo back. Of course, the cops showed up. The two of us ran to the docks with them on my tails. David told me to hide as he tried to lure out the cops and tell them to go easy on us. Then... the explosion happened and... a wolf... with a scar on his face pulled the trigger."

"Oh no..." Judy said sadly.

"Yeah. As I saw David fall into the water, I dove in hoping that he was still alive. No surprise, he wasn't." Nick stated. "He died because of me. To make matters worse, I lost his hoodie too."

"His... hoodie?" Judy asked a little shaken.

"It was a black hoodie he always likes to wear. He would often leave it at my house and I would put it on. I had it on the night he died. But I lost it in the water. It was the only thing I had of him... and I lost it." Nick said sadly.

Judy's heart cringed as he heard that. Nick didn't know the truth. That SHE was the one who took David's hoodie from when they were kids. But Judy didn't want him to know that. Also, Judy felt insecure and always needed that hoodie to feel better. It still made Judy feel bad for taking it in the first place.

"I'm... sorry to hear that." Judy said to the fox. "What happened afterward?"

"Well... me, David's parents, and my own parents went to report about the police officer that shot David. But the ZPD had no record of him. The bastard had this uncle to cover the whole thing up. What's worst, they had camera footage of me stealing the car stereo. At that moment, my parents stop trusting me and David's parents didn't really talk to our family since. After that, I got angry a lot and got into a few fights. It's kind of the reason my folks moved us to Savannah Central. That's why I'm at a fancy prep school now." Nick stated.

"But... from what you told me, things are good for you, right?" Judy asked. He did seem to have a lot of things going for him.

"Yes, I get good grades. Yes, I'm a star athlete. Heck, I'm even a popular student. But to be honest, I hate it." Nick stated. "I hate having to do all that just to get a good image. Because at the end of the day, I'm still a fox... and everybody judges foxes. I have to work 3 times as hard just so people can see me different. The smart, pro player, confident fox everyone sees is just a front. Deep down, I'm just a scared fox who's mad at himself for making that single mistake."

Judy couldn't help but feel bad for Nick.

"You had it just as bad as I did. I guess in a way, we can relate to each other." Judy said to Nick.

"Seems so." Nick said agreeing with Judy.

The two may have had completely different backgrounds, but they both shared lost and loneliness. Nick and Judy had that in common. A few minutes later, Nick and Judy decided to talk about the dreams they had next. Judy sat on a table while Nick just stood up.

"So now we know we both had weird dreams at the same time, what was your dream about?" Nick asked Judy.

"Well... like I said, I was in an old basketball court with a young you taking shots at the hoops. You were with that older fox, David, making a bet. 5 dollars if you could make a shot. Which you did." Judy said. "Then these two other older foxes came talking about trying to get back a stereo."

"That was from the day before the explosive..." Nick stated.

"So it was a memory." Judy said wanting that to be confirmed. "David said he would stay with you and he gave you the 5 bucks he promised. Then in a flash, I was in this bright forest. There was you, a table, and a bunch of other stuff. Weapons. You first picked up this gun and killed this wolf officer with a scar."

"Most have been the bastard that killed David then." Nick stated.

"After the shot, you held these two $5 bills with blood on it. Also, these two other foxes, I think they were your parents, they died right after you killed the cop." Judy said.

"Wha... what?" Nick said looking stunned.

"Guess it symbolized that if you were to actually kill someone, the thought of it would kill your parents. Maybe not physically, but mentally." Judy stated. "I mean, I don't think your folks want you to kill anyone, right?"

"..." Nick didn't really want to answer. So he just answered another question. "What else happened in the dream?"

"The SWAT team started chasing you. Then the whole thing reset." Judy stated. "You then picked up something else... but... I don't want to talk about what you did." Judy was still horrified by the image of Nick commit suicide from the dream. "The third choice... was the right choice."

"What was that?" Nick asked.

"You picked up cuffs and put them on the cop. You brought him to justice." Judy said.

"That's it?" Nick asked expecting more. "No death for him?"

"It was the right thing to do." Judy said.

Nick wasn't too sure about that. He still believes the wolf cop deserve to die even if he wasn't the one to pull the trigger. Yet, if his parents ever found out, it might really destroy them. His parents' trust in Nick was already low enough. The last thing they would want to here is that their son is a killer.

"Alright, how about telling me about your dream?" Judy asked.

"My dream? Oh, right." Nick said. "You said your pop used to work for Roxxon, right?"

"I did." Judy said nodding.

"Like I said before, I was on the roof of one of their buildings with little you in a ballerina outfit. You were dancing with boldness and quite a bit of determination. You even fell and still kept going." Nick said. "Then when you were about to get shocked, I shielded little you. Then, I'm in this dark forest with you and these guys in suits. One of them was tied into a chair. I think it was your pops."

"My pops? What did he look like?" Judy asked.

"Golden brown fur. Slightly tubby." Nick said.

"That sounds like him, alright." Judy said knowing that the description was enough to fit her dad. "What else?"

"The Roxxon guys... they were... torturing him. Killing him. It was hard to watch." Nick said still feeling haunted by the images.

"Where was I during this?" Judy asked.

"You kept running away." Nick stated.

"That sounds like me, alright." Judy said admitting she's the type to run away.

"Then you didn't." Nick said. "You fought back. You saved him."

"That's... impossible." Judy stated. "My dad died on the night of the explosion."

"Maybe it's what your heart wanted." Nick stated. "I don't know. I still don't understand what any of this means?"

"That makes two of us." Judy said agreeing with Nick.

A few minutes later, Nick and Judy then sat on one of the old benches inside the church. They now wanted to discuss their powers.

"One of the things I can do is see other people's fears. Their nightmares. Their darkest memories." Nick stated.

"Interesting. So you can see the scary things in people's head." Judy said.

"Yeah. But I don't really like it. It first happened with my mom and pop. I saw some disturbing things involving my mom worrying that I would get killed or my pop worrying that I would get locked up." Nick said.

"Frightful." Judy said feeling bad that Nick had to see that. "Anyone else?"

"The cop that killed David. That's how I found out he covered up his crime." Nick stated. "A side-effect to my power is that it causes the other person to get... woozy. Drained."

"Interesting. Ever used it on intentionally?" Judy asked.

"No. Well, except this one guy at my school." Nick admitted. "Turns out, not only can I _see_ nightmares, I can also _induce_ them."

Nick decided to tell Judy what happened one day at his school. As he was getting stuff from his locker, he saw an otter boy getting bullied by a brute male hippo. Nick, wasn't one who wasn't a fan of bullying. So, he decided to intervene.

"Yo!" Nick shouted out at the hippo. "How about backing off?"

"Well if it isn't 'No-Hit' Nick?" The hippo said with a grin.

Nick was given the nickname, No-Hit Nick, after nothing hitting the sheep from the last basketball game. It's basically saying that he's too afraid to fight.

"Bullying and name-calling. What are you? An elementary schooler?" Nick asked making a smart remark.

"How about you just back away before you get hurt, _little fox_." The hippo said stating that he was much bigger than Nick.

"As if I'm scared of you." Nick said holding his ground.

The hippo then smacked Nick down to the ground. This got the attention of every student in the hall. As the hippo grin and laugh, Nick got really agreeing. He did his best to control himself and not hit back. But then... he remembers something. He didn't have to hit physically. He just needed to hit him mentally. That's when he decided to actually use his powers on purpose. He grabbed the hippo's arm and everything when black.

Nick was now in the same black forest from before. Also in the forest was the hippo. This was a bit different from the usual times. Instead of a dark memory or fear, it was... different.

"This feels... new." Nick said to himself.

Nick looked at the hippo as he stood in fear of something inside the forest. He feels strong footsteps coming from the ground. Then, out from the forest came out what looked like a giant feral fox. It was almost as tall as a tree, had yellow eyes, and was black like shadows. The fox slowly walked out and then let out a mighty roar. It shook the hippo to his core.

"Aaahh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hippo shouted out before running for it.

The hippo quickly ran away from the giant shadow fox that was now chasing him. Nick was just a spectator, so he just watched him run. The hippo then ran to a big white door. Hoping to use it to escape. Nick was familiar with the door. It was like the door from last time.

"I see. So, one can exit the nightmare if they escape through this door." Nick thought.

As the hippo makes it to the door and tries to open it. Nick puts his paw on the door and keeps it closed with a shadow mist that covered the door.

"Nope." Nick said not letting him escape just yet.

"Come on! Come on!" The hippo said frantically as he tried to open the door as the giant fox was closing in.

"Not yet..." Nick said still holding the door.

The hippo then tried more and more to open the door. But Nick's shadows had a strong hold.

"Not yet..." Nick said still wanting the hippo to have more fear.

The shadow fox then came slowly closer and closer to attacking the hippo. The hippo now looked scared for his life. It didn't really seem to faze Nick in any way. Then, as the shadow fox pounces, Nick decided that he kept things on long enough.

"Now." Nick said letting go of the door.

As he did, the whole scene faded into black and they were back in reality. While the hippo had no memory of what happened, the fear was still there. It caused him not only to feel the side-effects of Nick's power but to have a horrid look on his face. He then was down on his knees as Nick gave him a serious glare.

"Apology and never do this ever again." Nick said firmly as he stood up.

"*huff* *huff* Okay." The hippo said still scared out of his mind. He then turned to the otter. "S... sorry."

The hippo quickly ran as soon as he could stand back up. Everyone was shocked to see a hippo ran away from a fox who was several times smaller. Everyone then started talking.

"Holy crap! Did you see that?"

"One second, the guy is all tough. The next he's running like a coward."

"That was awesome!"

"'No-Hit' Nick? More like 'No-Need-To-Hit' Nick."

The other students were impressed that Nick was able to scare off that hippo and the otter that was bullied by him thank Nick. People asked how he was able to scare him off and Nick just said something about _intimidation_. He didn't want ANYONE to know about his powers.

Back at the church, Judy was impressed with Nick.

"Damn! That's pretty badass. I REALLY didn't think you had it in you." Judy said.

"Neither did I. But it was the only way that guy would back off." Nick stated. "I'm still figuring it out. But I do know all I need to do..."

"... is touch someone?" Judy asked.

"How did you..." Nick asked.

"I can do it too." Judy answered. "I found out about it from when my mom touched me."

"You can see people's fears too?" Nick asked.

"No. Not their fears. The opposite really. I can see their hopes. Their dreams." Judy stated.

"I see." Nick said. "Did you ever used it on anyone else?"

"No. Only my mom. I was... at the ballet with a young me. My mom was so hopeful, happy, and my... dad was there too. It was... emotional for me to see him again." Judy said to Nick.

"I can understand why." Nick stated.

"*sigh* If he was still alive now, I wonder what he would think of me now?" Judy said sadly.

There was a time that Judy was good and pure. She not really like that anymore. Nick could tell Judy never really wanted to be a thief or live in an abandoned church. Life just led her to it. Kinda like him. Nick never wanted to be in a prep school. It's just what life gave him. Next thing Nick and Judy talked about was their main powers. Nick's teleportation and Judy's daggers. Nick was pacing from left to right as Judy sat on the bench.

"I don't really know how it works and it doesn't really seem like I have control over it. One day, I'm in my room, the next, I'm on top of the Roxxon building... or a trunk filled with cocaine... or..." Nick said.

"... in front of my car in the middle of the road." Judy said finishing Nick's sentence. "It sounds like it always leads you where you need to be. Like that cop."

"Or to you." Nick said as he looked at Judy. He then sat back on the bench with Judy. "It takes me to you."

Judy didn't know whether to be creeped out or flattered by Nick's words.

"So it basically guides you." Judy stated.

"More importantly, it protects me. Sort of like it's looking out for me. Like a..." Nick wanted to say more, but it feels like he couldn't say the right words. So instead, he talked about something else. "So, when I encountered that cop, I took up his gun and was about to shoot him. But then... my power just took me away and led me to you."

"That explains you having the gun." Judy stated. "When you met me, I was trying to leave town. But after crashing and getting concussed, I had to stay. Did it, like... KNEW I was planning to leave town and took you my way to prevent that and to prevent you from killing someone?"

"Beats me." Nick said shrugging. "So what about you and your ummm..." Nick then held out his paw as if he was holding a dagger like Judy has. He already knew that was her ability from the dream.

"Ha. I don't know." Judy replied. "When ish hits the fan or I feel scared, panic, or hitting a tree, I get all hot and weaponized. Next thing I know, a dagger of pure light appears in my paws. It was beautiful and all... but not when I first used it."

"How so?" Nick asked.

"Remember when I told you I tried to ditch town? The reason for that was because... I thought I killed someone." Judy stated.

"Woah. For real?" Nick asked looking a bit stunned.

"Let me explain. This guy, Nolan, who I stole a wallet from, found me and tried to... 'have his way' with me. Scared out my mind, the dagger appeared and stabbed him on his left side. I panicked cause I thought I killed someone and if I didn't, he would report me and I would be locked up." Judy stated. "Lucky for me, the jerk's actually still alive AND the officer on the case still let me go."

"That is lucky. Most cops are all about results and don't care who they arrest." Nick stated.

"Officer Fangmeyer was different. She was... actually one of the first people I had ever trusted." Judy stated.

"Hmm. One thing I got to ask. How exactly did we get our powers?" Nick asked Judy.

"I'm not sure. It couldn't be just because we touched each other, right?" Judy asked.

"I don't think so." Nick stated. "It was sort of more like our powers was... activated. But I'm pretty sure we were not born with these powers."

Nick and Judy then thought about what could have caused them to gain new abilities. Then they remembered. There was one connect that the two of them had before the night of the party.

"Wait? The night of the explosion." Nick said. "When I was in the water, I was knocked out by this... wave of energy. Did something like that happened to you?"

"Now that you mention, when I was in the sinking car, I remember being knocked out by a wave too." Judy stated. "Are you saying..."

"The oil rig from Roxxon did this to us. It must have released some weird energy that went into us. That's why we have these power." Nick said feeling that his answer was right.

"That makes a lot of sense." Judy said agreeing with Nick.

"Well, there is one more thing I have to ask. Other than the dagger and teleportation thing, it also seems like our powers have a certain attribute. Your power is light-based while mine is dark-based. But why? You're not exactly Miss 'Goody-Two Feet' and not really a 'conniving' fox."

"Maybe it's not because of who we are not, but who we were back then." Judy said. "When I was a kid, I was all pretty good. Didn't get into trouble, always told the truth, and did well in school."

"Hey! I was a pretty good kid too. In fact, the only bad thing I ever really did was... steal the car stereo." Nick said as he realizes. "Which was also on the same night."

"Guess you only needed the one bad action." Judy said.

"Well, now I feel that we totally got the wrong powers." Nick stated. "If I had a dagger of light, the cop would be dead and buried."

"If I could travel anywhere, I'd travel anywhere but here." Judy stated.

"Maybe that's why we got what we got." Nick said.

"Or why we didn't get what we didn't get." Judy said.

The two were right. If Nick didn't have Judy's powers, the cop that killed David would be dead. If Judy had Nick's powers, she would leave the city and go anywhere else she wanted. A sad realization, but a good one. Judy then started thinking about the night of the party and had a stunned look on her face as she gets up from the bench.

"What?" Nick asked if something was up with Judy.

"This all started on the night we touched in the graveyard, right?" Judy asked.

"Yeah." Nick answered.

"So... what happens if we touch again?" Judy asked.

The last time Nick and Judy touched, a small explosion happened. That nearly knocked them out. As well as giving them their powers in the first place.

"How about we test our limits?" Judy asked. Nick then stood up from the bench and walked up to Judy. "From what I know, getting close to certain people is dangerous. But with you, I right in a completely different way. When we touch, things go boom." Judy then started to circle around Nick. "So the question is... how close can we get without triggering our crazy?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Nick asked the little bunny.

"I have something in mind." Judy said. "One second."

Judy dashed to someone to pick up a wooden crate. She then walked back to Nick and place the crate in front of Nick. She used the crate as elevation to better leveled with Nick's eyes.

"I needed to get this. You're pretty tall." Judy said.

"I'm average for a fox. You're just short cause you're a bunny." Nick stated. "Now, how are we gonna put our powers to the test?"

"First, close your eyes." Judy said.

Nick felt weird and had to ask something.

"Are you gonna try to make out with me?" Nick asked with a smirk. "I mean, I'm not gonna say no. But I want a heads up first."

"You're cute for fox standards, but get off your high chair." Judy said with a smirk on as well.

"Technically, you're the one who needed a boost." Nick stated still smirking.

"Just... close your eyes, please?" Judy said.

"Only cause you said please." Nick said before closing his eyes. "Now what?"

"Don't move. Just slowly move your paw up... and no cheating." Judy said as closes her eyes.

As Judy slowly moves her left paw up to Nick's face, it started to emit its bright light. As Nick slowly moved his left paw to Judy's right paw, his black mist of shadows started to surround it. Their paws get closer and closer. As their paws touched for a split second, what happened before, happened again. A big explosion of their powers again. Pushing before Nick and Judy to opposite ends of the Church. They were both still able to keep their footing as they touched the wall, but they were still caught off guard by that explosion... and out of breath.

"*huff* *huff* That was..." Nick said.

"WHAT?" Judy shouted out from the other end of the church, not hearing Nick.

"THAT WAS..." Nick shouted out before talking at a normal tone again. "... nice. At first."

Clearly, it was dangerous for Nick and Judy to get too close to each other. Cause whenever they did, an explosion of power happened. Can't really keep letting that happen. So Judy and Nick made sure to keep their distance. Sitting on the floor, Nick and Judy just tried to have a nice conversation.

"You know, you seem like a nice guy. You're clearly honest, smart, and strong. But I do feel like you're too honest." Judy stated to Nick with a smile.

"Is there such a thing?" Nick asked

"It is. But... it works for you." Judy said.

"Hmm." Nick said starting to smile. Nick then started looking around the church. It may be worn down, but it actually seemed to have a certain charm. "I don't think you live here by accident or coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"You live in a church because you believe in hope. And you should cause you're smart and you know how to live in this world." Nick stated. "It's not nothing and it's not irony. Somewhere, even you still have hope."

Judy felt that she had lost any hope she had. But Nick is the first to ever say that she should still be hopeful. She couldn't help but laugh a bit as she covered her face with her paws.

"What are we gonna do, Nicholas Wilde?" Judy asked.

"Ha. I don't know, Judith Hopps. The universe keeps putting the two of us together." Nick stated.

"The universe keeps pulling the two of us apart." Judy stated still smiling. "But... it nice to finally have someone to talk to."

Nick and Judy haven't really had many friends to relate to. So when the two of them gave each other company and connected, it was nice. It was like the both had something who understands what they been through. As time passes on more, Nick was feeling thirsty and had one of Judy's bottles of carrot juice. He immediately spat it out not liking the taste.

"BLEEEEHHH! How can you bunnies even drink this stuff?" Nick asked hating the taste.

"Haha! Sometimes, I wonder that myself." Judy admitted. She then takes the bottle from Nick and drinks it herself.

"And yet you are _still_ drinking it." Nick stated as Judy drinks the juice.

Judy just laughed before saying "I'm a bunny. What are you gonna do?".

The two then laughed a bit more still enjoying each others company. But even so, they still had to talk about the bad stuff.

"It's called survivor's guilt. What we have." Nick stated about them living while their loved ones died.

"Do you have guilt? You know after David died?" Judy asked.

"Only everyday." Nick said looking guilty. "He would have never died if it wasn't for me."

"So... you feel that you are still atoning? Is that why you do so much at school? The good grades, the sports, choir?"

Nick took a deep breath before answering.

"I feel like... I need to be perfect. To do everything perfectly. Just to make up for David." Nick said looking sad. "Cause if I don't, then his death was for nothing."

"For me, it's the other way." Judy said looking sad as well.

"The other way?" Nick asked confused by what Judy means.

"Did you know what they say about bunnies and their true love? If one dies, the other dies along with them. That's how my mom felt. The only reason she didn't die was that I was still alive." Judy stated with droopy ears. "The only reason I'm alive is that you were there that night. I'm thankful that you saved me, Nick. But sometimes... I wish I was the one that died that night."

"What?" Nick said stunned to hear that.

"Look at me, Nick. My dad was worth more than me. I'm... I'm just this thief of a bunny." Judy admitted feeling guilty.

Nick was very sad for Judy. He would be lying if he didn't feel the same way. He then got a little closer to Judy and then wrapped his tail around Judy in attempt to comfort her. It seemed like his tail could touch Judy. He just needed to keep his distance.

The two talked more and more as the wax in the candles started to melt. The night had passed quite a bit. Nick and Judy both laid on the floor by each other (in a style similar to _The Fault in our Stars_ ). Not too close to each other cause they didn't want the whole 'boom' thing to happen again.

"So Carrots, another quick question. Do you have a boyfriend?" Nick asked curiously.

"My dear fox, I do declare you might be asking me out." Judy said in a southern belle accent and a grin.

"Haha. No, I not." Nick said smiling a bit. "I'm just curious."

"I've dated, yes. But most of the time, it doesn't work out. Most guy rabbits are too dull." Judy stated. "Also, when they find out you're not exactly a 'good' girl, they tend to dump you." Judy then stood up a bit to look at Nick better. "How about you? Mr. Good-At-Everything must have a few vixens, right?"

"Haha. You would think." Nick said finding it funny. "It's true. I get straight As, pro-basketball player, captain of Track and Field, and a pretty damn good singing voice. Girls should be no problem for me. Except when you put yourself up so high, girls don't think they could meet up to your standards."

"Sounds like we both suck at relationships." Judy said thinking this was funny.

"Chalk up another thing we can relate to." Nick said grinning.

"But seriously, Nick Wilde, what are we gonna do? With our powers? This connection between us?" Judy asked.

"Well Judy Hopps, one thing comes to mind. What do most teenagers granted with superpowers do with them?" Nick asked.

"Wait?" Judy went as she stood up more. "You're not gonna say what I think you're gonna say, are you?"

"Whether these powers are a blessing or a curse, I think we can use them for good." Nick said boldly.

"Are you really suggesting that we dress up in costumes and become superheroes?" Judy asked.

"Why not?" Nick asked feeling that they should do it. He then got up on his feet. "Let's set this city right. Let's fight for the justice for this city. Let's fight for anyone who had it just as crappy as we did."

"You're seriously all for this?" Judy asked. "Sorry. But I only fight for myself. Go fight for 'justice' yourself."

"Come on, Judy. You can't tell me you feel that well." Nick said knowing Judy doesn't mean it.

Judy took a few steps away from Nick. Judy then held her arm.

"Look, Nick. You're a good person. But for me, I'm not. I lie and I steal. I'm not worthy of these powers or deserve to be some comic book hero." Judy told Nick looking sad. "Go play hero yourself."

Nick didn't know Judy for that long but knew this. They were connected and bounded by fate. They may not be a coincidence that they have these powers. So Nick asked Judy one more thing.

"How did you help me?" Nick asked.

"What?" Judy asked as she turned back to Nick.

"Your dream? What did you do to help me do the right thing?" Nick asked. "In my dream, to make you stop running from your problems, I kept you from running with my shadows. You then stepped up and freed your dad using your dagger. If my dream was like yours, what did you do?"

Judy was silent and didn't know what to say.

"What did you do to help me do the right thing?" Nick asked again.

"I... place my dagger on the table. It turned into cuffs... and you put them on the cop." Judy admitted.

"Don't you see, Judy? We couldn't solve our problems by ourselves. But together, together we could." Nick stated as he walked closer to Nick. "Come on. Can you tell me you don't want to get justice for your dad? Justice for yourself? If you want to use me for it, then fine. But don't lie and say that you want that."

"Nick..." Judy said looking at the fox.

"Let's work together and get the justice we need. The justice that everyone needs. We can help make this city better." Nick said boldly. "At least that's what I feel we should do. If not, then you can just tell me no. So, what's your answer?"

Nick seems pretty gun-ho about being heroes. Judy wasn't sure why. But she said to herself she was no hero. But then... she started thinking back to the day when the members of Roxxon took everything from her and her mom when she was little. It always bugged her.

"Roxxon took everything from my mom and I. Our home, our money, my dad's research, his good name..." Judy stated.

"Then maybe it's time you steal some of it back." Nick said boldly. "So, I'll ask again. What's your answer?"

What was Judy's answer? It was very clear to her. Maybe this was what she needs to do to change herself and go back to being the person she was. Maybe she could finally get the justice she wanted.

"What the hell?" Judy said with a smile and shrugging. "Let's be superheroes."

"Heh. I knew you would say it." Nick said with a smirk. "Alright, then it's settled."

"Hold it. We'll be partners, but only to get back at the assholes who screwed us over. With maybe one or two things on the sides. After that, that's it." Judy said not wanting this to be a forever thing.

"Heh. Fine by me. But I wouldn't be surprised if you changed your mind." Nick said with a sly grin. "First things first. Like you said before, we need to test our limits. To train ourselves." Nick looked at his paws as shadows started to form around it. "Who knows what other powers we are capable of?"

Judy then looked at her paws as her light emitted in both of them.

"You're right. We need to find out what else we can do. As well as get control of them." Judy said. "We should find out own ways to train ourselves."

"Right. It might take a while. But better than just going out wildly with no idea how to use our abilities." Nick said. He then got out his smartphone. "Til then, let's keep in touch."

"Alright." Judy said getting out her smartphone as well.

The two then shared each other's contact. Now they could call each other whenever they needed to.

"Done." Nick and Judy said before giving each other their phones back.

"Alright. It's REALLY late and I kinda snuck out of my room to get here. So, I'll see you when I see you, Judy." Nick said.

"You know where I am. If not, then I'm sure that power of yours will find me for you." Judy said with a smirk.

"Ha. You're probably right." Nick said grinning. "Well, see ya, partner."

Nick said his goodbye and then made his way out of the church. Judy still felt unsure about this. Yet, Nick is the first person to believe in her after so long. The least she could do is help him out. That's and to get justice for her father.

After that day, Nick and Judy spend the next couple of days training themselves. Nick would usually train by doing a bunch of push-ups and running the track a few times. Judy's way of training is doing her ballet dances like she was a kid to help her get limber. However, she hadn't danced in years. Her skills were sloppy. Nick was no better. He would push himself too far and get really drained working out too hard. But to master his abilities, he believed it was worth it. Judy knew if she wanted to be limber again, she would need some help.

One day late in the afternoon, Judy went to the one place that could help her. The old ballet school that she used to go to. She felt very nervous but still went inside.

Judy's former teacher, a female antelope by the name of Abella Lotey. She was in the dance hall on a chair doing some paperwork.

"Hello?" Judy shouted out before entering.

"Classes are done for the day. Anything you need, you can tell me tomorrow." Abella shouted out.

Even with that, Judy still came into the room. As she did, her old teacher looked at her with surprise.

"Hey, Ms. Lotey." Judy said nervously.

"Judith." Abella uttered. "I haven't seen you since..."

"Yeah..." Judy said implying that she hasn't been here since the night of the storm. "I know it's been a long time and... I don't really have much money these days. But... I'm really out of practice. So would you... consider some _refresher courses_?"

Abella then put her paperwork on the floor and stood out of her chair.

"Croise then Ecarte." Abella said.

"What?" Judy said.

"Croise then ecarte. Add a plie to that as well." Abella said telling Judy to do the ballet positions.

Judy did what her former ballet teacher suggested. First, she stood up straight. She then did a croise by crossing her legs, putting her left arm up, and her right arm out in an angle. Now she did ecarte by which was similar to the other pose but different. Lastly, she plie. Judy felt that she did every move right.

"You angle was off in all of them. You really are out of practice. Rusty, even." Abella said sounding firm.

"Sorry." Judy said feeling bad since she used to be so good at one point.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do." Abella said smiling.

Judy's ears then went up. She was a bit surprised that Abella was willing to teach her again.

"As for money, you should know, your father had already paid for a month's worth of lesson." Abella said.

"He did?" Judy asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. But you never showed up for our lessons. Better late than never. Wouldn't you agree, Judith?" Abella said.

"Yes, I do." Judy said smiling and nodding.

"Now, try it again. With more vigor." Abella said to Judy.

"Yes, ma'am." Judy said looking determined.

 **End of Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8: Power

**Are you ready for Chapter 8? It's the longest chapter yet. Last chapter, Nick and Judy reunited with each other, talked, and decided to use their powers to become superheroes. For this chapter, Nick and Judy are still trying to get the hang of their powers. Nick is having a harder time than Judy. He also attempts to make his costume. During this time, Judy has a bit of a talk with her mom. There may be a bit of drama in this one. But I still feel that it will be a good one. When I wanted to do this story, it was many because of Cimar's "What if" Collab. While I'm not featured, I still wanted to do a story for it since the idea seem to epic not too share. Whatever works, right? BTW, check out Cimar's stories. He's one of the best Zootopia fanfic writers on this site. Now, let's get this chapter going.**

* * *

 _You have to know the darkness before you can appreciate the light._

Two weeks have passed since Nick and Judy agreed to become partners and superheroes. However, neither of them have been close to mastering their powers. Nick has been trying to control his teleportation day after day. So far, no luck. In order to get a better understanding of his new powers, he went to the only person he knew that could probably help him. Finnick's aunt, Malaloo.

One day, he went back to her VooDoo shop to talk to her. As he enters the store, it seemed like no one was inside. He decided to call out to her hoping she was around.

"AUNTIE MALALOO! AUNTIE MALALOO! ARE YOU IN HERE?!" Nick shouted out.

"BOY, WHAT DID I TOLD MY BONE-HEADED NEPHEW ABOUT YELLING?!" Malaloo shouted out.

"Sorry!" Nick shouted out lowering his volume.

Malaloo then came into the room.

"Ahh. The star boy returns." Malaloo said to Nick. "What brings you to my shop again?"

"Well... I came because I need some help." Nick said.

"What help do you need exactly, child?" Malaloo asked.

"Uhhhh... well..." Nick didn't really want to tell her everything. Just enough. "You said last time I had this 'force' inside of me. Let's say... I want to have control of that force, how do I do that?"

"What reason do you have for that?" Malaloo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh... well I am a school athlete. Getting a handle of my 'force' could come in handy." Nick stated.

"Hmmm..." Malaloo went wondering if that was the true case. Yet, she liked Nick and decided to give him the information he needed. "Walk with me, boy."

Malaloo led Nick to her back room and to a table with tarot cards on it. As she sat down, she shuffled the deck.

"You know how wizards would use wands to control their magic? What you need is a medium." Malaloo said.

"A medium? But I'm a fox large." Nick stated.

"Not medium as in clothes. An item. Take these tarot cards for example." Malaloo said as she places the cards face down on the table. "With these, I can use them to predict the future. I also have other items I can use for my spiritual abilities."

"So... in order to control **my** abilities, I need to have a medium?" Nick asked.

"Correct." Malaloo said as she finished placing cards on the table.

"So... exactly how do I know my medium?" Nick asked.

"Boy, how should I know? The medium is up to the person." Malaloo stated. "So you have to find your own."

"Don't you have mediums in this store?" Nick asked willing to buy one.

"I do... if you have $50 to spend." Malaloo said with a smirk.

"On second thought, I think I'll find my own." Nick said smiling awkwardly. "Well, thanks for the talk. I'll be leaving now. Bye, Auntie Malaloo."

Nick then quickly left Malaloo's store. Malaloo still had a smile on her face. She looked at her counter holding the black figurine of Nick.

"Now, what does the future say about you, boy?" Malaloo said before flipping one of her tarot cards.

As Nick left the shop, he started thinking to himself what could be a medium for him.

"How am I suppose to know what my medium should be?" Nick thought. "Ugh! But I need one to control my powers better. But the only times my powers really work when I wanted them to were when..."

Then... it hit Nick. The first time he used his powers was the morning he was on the roof. He covered himself with his covers and ended up back in his room. The same thing happened after his encounter with David's killer and Judy. He covered himself with a trash bag and ended up back in his room. The only times he actually wanted his powers to take him where he wanted to be.

"THAT'S IT!" Nick shouted out in realization.

Nick then dashed off with the idea of what to use as his medium. Meanwhile, in her Church Sanctuary, Judy was training herself by doing cartwheels and flips. After doing a triple backflip, she tried to summon her dagger. No luck. She wasn't any better at controlling her powers than Nick.

"Come on. Still nothing." Judy said to herself. "Whether I got these powers by an accident or some bigger reason. I need to know how they work."

It seemed like the only way to control her power was to remember how she was feeling everytime her powers kicked in. But in order to get full control of it, she had to do... something else.

"Okay. I'm gonna have to open up those things I bottled up for so long." Judy thought.

Judy closed her eyes and opened up the feelings in her heart that she bottled up. The horrible memories that she tried to forget.

 _"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"_

 _"You can't just take everyone! My dad did nothing wrong!"_

 _"I have to run away. Run away from everything."_

 _"Why? Why me? WHY?!"_

Judy then opened her eyes back up and gasped. The memories were a bit too much for her. But as she looks down at her right paw, she realized that she was holding her dagger. Does she finally have control over it? Judy then calmly tried to get her dagger to disappeared and it did. Next, she tried to summon her dagger again. She got it to appear once again.

"Huh. Open up your bottle of emotions, master your powers. Okay." Judy said to her as she lifted up her dagger. "Let's see what else I can do with this."

The next day, after finally figuring out how her dagger powers work, she wanted to tell Nick the good news. It was a school day, so she had to go to St. Saberhagen's to meet up with him. She currently had on a white shirt with blue overalls that had one strip loosened. As she walks around the halls of the school, she couldn't help but notice all the students her age wearing uniforms. She hadn't really been around kids her age much. Excluding the party. But the main reason she was here was to find Nick. So she went to a male hyena student nearby.

"Excuse me?" Judy said to the hyena.

"What's up?" The hyena said to Judy.

"Do you happen to know a Nick Wilde?" Judy asked.

"Haha! Who doesn't know Nick Wilde?" The hyena laughed. "Are you one of his groupies? The fox even has bunnies fonding over him."

"It's not like that." Judy said firmly. "I just need to find him. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's currently at Choir practice at the hall." The hyena replied.

"Choir practice. Got it. Thanks." Judy said thanking the hyena for the info.

The hyena nodded, happy to help Judy and then left. But then Judy had one more problem.

"I don't go to this school. How the hell do I find the hall?" Judy thought. She felt she would have to look everywhere to find Nick. If she was lucky enough to find him before he left for home.

As hope for finding him started to seem lost, Judy felt a weird... tingly feeling in her chest. It was like her powers were trying to speak with her.

"What? What's... this weird feeling I'm getting?" Judy thought while still trying to look casual. "Are... are my powers able to sense where Nick is?" As weird as it was, it was her only lead. "Alright, powers, lead me to Nick."

Judy went by her instinct and relying on her powers to lead her the right way. After a minute or two, Judy was finally able to make it to the hall where the choir practiced. As she looks at the kids in their black choir robes, she spotted Nick in the center of them. She really was able to find him with the help of her powers. It must be part of the connection she has with Nick. The organist played on the organs and Judy took a guess that they were about to sing. Not wanting to be a distraction, she sat down on one of the benches to watch and listen.

 _Make me a channel of your peace_

 _Where there is hatred let me bring your love_

 _Where there is injury, your pardon Lord_

 _And where there's doubt, true faith in you_

Nick then stepped forward as he sung his solo.

 _Make me a channel of your peace_

 _Where there's despair in life let me bring hope_

 _Where there is darkness, only light_

 _And where there's sadness ever joy_

As Judy listens to Nick's solo, he couldn't help but smile a little. It also felt like that song was speaking out to both of them since the song was about bringing hope and joy and where there is darkness, there is light.

After choir practice was over, Nick took off his robe and went to his locker. It seemed like he didn't notice Judy in the benches. As he puts his stuff up and prepared to head home, someone from behind him spoke to him.

"Hey there, Choir Boy." The person said.

Nick recognized the voice and turned around to see it was Judy.

"Judy?" Nick said surprised to see the bunny here.

"Helloooooo." Judy said in a cheery matter. "Saw you singing earlier. You're a surprisingly good singer."

"You saw that?" Nick asked.

"I did." Judy said smiling widely.

"How did you find me?" Nick asked.

"Remember that 'connection' thing we talked about before? And how your powers sometimes lead you to me? Seems like it works both ways." Judy stated. "That's how I was able to find you, Choir Boy."

"Hope you didn't come just to make fun of me." Nick said as he put his stuff into his locker.

"No. While fun that is, I actually come bringing good news." Judy said smiling.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

Judy looked left and right before answering Nick. "I can control it. Watch."

Judy then closed her eyes and her dagger appeared in her right paw. Nick notices this and quickly covered it up with one of his binders. Not a good idea to show a dagger made of light in public.

"Can you not. At least not here, fluff." Nick said wanting Judy to not get caught. Judy vanished her dagger in Nick's request.

"Why not? Here's interesting." Judy said smirking. "Seeing the natural habitat of the infamous Nick Wilde. A-List Baller, Ladykiller, Choir Boy with the golden pipes."

"Haha! I can't even with you right now." Nick said actually smiling a bit. After taking a book out of his locker, he closed the locker. "Let's talk more in the courtyard."

Nick thought it would be better if they finish their talk in the courtyard of the school. Judy agreed and was willing to follow Nick. The courtyard was an open spaced area where the students would usually just sit and relax during and after school hours. Nick sat with Judy on a bench ready to talk. But they made sure not to get too close. They didn't want to cause a 'BOOM' again.

"It's pretty lit how you're able to turn your dagger on and off now." Nick said to Judy.

"How's your thing going?" Judy asked wanting to know Nick's progress with his teleportation.

"It's not. I haven't used my teleportation powers since the last time they kicked in." Nick admitted. "How exactly did you get your dagger to work?"

"When I think back to it, it was actually pretty easy. All I had to was release the feelings I bottled up." Judy said. "All the memories I wish I could forget. My dad dying, Roxxon blaming him, them taking all our money, mom being sent away, and every other thing that made my life a hellhole. I never wanted to think about ANY of those moments ever again, but at that moment, all the horrible stuff just went out... and just like that, my dagger appeared. Maybe that's what you need to do."

"The last thing I really want to do is unbottle EVERYTHING I stored up. Trust me, I have a LOT of things I'm not ready to release yet." Nick stated. "Besides, I think I figured out another way."

Nick then dug into his backpack and took at a sketchbook.

"See, I started coming up with designs for my costume." Nick said as he flip to some of the sketches. "I figured out in order for me to control my powers, I need to have a medium."

"You seem more of a fox large." Judy said thinking he meant clothes size.

"Not clothes. A medium as in an item to help me control my powers." Nick stated. "See, around the time I first had my powers, I noticed something. The only times my powers took me where I wanted to be was when I covered myself. Rooftop with my covers, end up back in my room. The forest outside the road where I ran into you, I covered myself with a trash bag, back in my room again. Every time my powers actually worked how I wanted them to, I had something covering over me. That's why I came up with this."

Nick then showed Judy some well-made sketches he did for his costume designs. Most of them had him with a hood over his head and a big cloak around his body.

"Most of these sketches have you with an oversized cape. Aren't capes for superheroes a bit outdated?" Judy asked.

"It's not a cape. It's a _cloak_." Nick stated firmly. "With the cloak being the main part of my costume, I should have complete control over my teleportation powers."

"Hmm. Not sure you really need to cloak to have complete control." Judy said.

"It will still help. Besides, I need a costume anyway. Two targets, one arrow." Nick said.

"Speaking off arrows, I'm getting a 'Robin Hood' feel from your costume." Judy said.

"I like wearing hoods and Robin Hood is **awesome**." Nick said proudly. "And for the record, I want the costume to be black, like my powers. Maybe a dark blue."

"Did you happen to make a sketch for **my** costume?" Judy asked wanting to know.

"I did, actually." Nick said before flipping over his pages. "Heres some of the stuff I came up with for your design."

He then stopped at his sketches for Judy's costume. Most of the sketches had her in a unitard with a sleek design. However, many of the sketches were a bit... revealing in the chest area. Judy wasn't a fan of that.

"Why do most of these show part of my chest?!" Judy asked looking a bit flustered.

"I thought all girls like this kind of style." Nick said.

"You clearly need to know more about what kind of style girls like." Judy said looking steamed.

"Fine, I'll draw up some new designs." Nick said not wanting to make Judy angrier.

"No thanks. Besides, I should be the one to come up with my own design." Judy said.

"Okay. So long as you actually come up with the costume." Nick said.

"Seems like you really forward with this superhero thing." Judy said.

"Why shouldn't I be? Maybe it's because I've always wanted to be a superhero when I was a kid. Then again, a lot of kids must have had a superhero phase." Nick stated.

"Just remember our deal. We're only doing the superhero thing to get back at the bastards that screwed us over. That's it." Judy said firmly reminding Nick.

"I know. But that doesn't mean we can't help with the small stuff. For all we know, the small stuff and our stuff could be connected. If helping others means helping us a bit, then we're doing the city a favor." Nick stated.

"I suppose." Judy said. "Still, remember our stuff is still more important."

"Do you even have anything to go on the stuff that happened with Roxxon?" Nick asked.

"No." Judy said as she rubbed her drooping ears. "Most lawyers aren't willing to help my mom and I. I barely have any info I need."

Judy had spent most of her time training, but not much time getting info on Roxxon. Nick, on the other hand...

"Randall Cooperman." Nick said.

"What?" Judy asked.

"A raccoon named Randall Cooperman. Head of the Gulf Division of the Roxxon Corporation. That's the guy you're looking for." Nick said.

Judy had a surprised look on her face. "How did you..."

"My mom works for Roxxon, remember? I looked through some of the files in my house and did some research. I found out that you weren't kidding about them putting the blame on your pop. It was his designs, but... some things seem off. Sure, nearly all the people on the rig died but to put the blame on only ONE person? I then found out that the only ones who benefited from that were some B-Listers and Cooperman himself." Nick stated.

"Randall Cooperman. I think I remember him now." Judy said. "He was at my old mansion when they took everything from us. I didn't remember his smug face until now."

"There. At least you now know who to look for." Nick said.

"Thanks." Judy said sincerely.

"We said we needed to help each other to solve our problems. That's what I did for you." Nick said.

Judy was thankful enough for her to return the favor.

"Steven O'Clawdon." Judy said.

"Come again?" Nick said.

"Detective Steven O'Clawdon. He's the guy you're looking for. The guy who killed your friend, David." Judy replied.

"Wait? He's the guy?!" Judy asked sounding stunned. "How do you know that?"

"I'm not a fan of the police, however, there is one officer I did trust. Officer Fangmeyer." Judy said. "I talked with her and I gave her a description of who he was. Male wolf, in his mid-40s, and had a scar on his face. That name came up."

"That's him alright." Nick said getting a bit mad. "What else did you get?"

"He's currently Detective of the ZPD. But the weird part is, he wasn't involved with the ZPD until AFTER the explosion." Judy said.

"Meaning the whole cop thing was front from the very beginning." Nick said looking angry. "That's why no one had info on him."

"How did he even get into the ZPD?" Judy asked.

"He did mention something about an uncle who helped him cover up David's death. He must have done the same for putting him into the ZPD." Nick said.

"This uncle of his must be pretty high in the food chain." Judy said with her paw on her chin.

"Grrrrr! O'Clawdon. That bastard... I'll make him pay soon." Nick said angrily.

As Nick gripped tightly onto the bench, his black mist started to appear on his paws. Judy happens to notices this.

"Nick, your 'dark' is showing." Judy whispered to him.

Nick notices this and quickly subsided it.

"Sorry." Nick said.

"Jeez! Weren't you just dogging me about showing off my powers in public?" Judy asked Nick.

"I know. Not my fault my powers run on emotions sometimes." Nick stated.

"Look. We'll get back at them. That's a promise." Judy said.

"Yeah." Nick said nodding. "But listen, we shouldn't go after them now. For all we know, each of these guys must have heavy goons working for them. It's too dangerous. I mean, I almost got killed the last time I encountered O'Clawdon."

"I agree." Judy said. "I bet Cooperman had some 'helpers' to keep some people quiet as you said. So we shouldn't go after them until we master our powers."

"Agreed." Nick said. "But don't worry. We WILL get back at the bastards who screwed us over."

"No doubt." Judy said.

Nick and Judy were about to shake paws as a symbol of their trust for one another, but then stopped midway after remember that they CAN'T touch. Otherwise... BOOM!

"Right, no shaking." Nick said.

"We'll just shake in our heads." Judy said with a smile.

At that moment, Nick's friends, Finnick and Ben showed up.

"Yo, Nicky?" Finnick said greeting his fox friend.

"Oh. Hey, Finn. Hey, Ben." Nick said greeting his friends.

Ben and Finnick then noticed Judy sitting with Nick.

"Who's this with you?" Ben asked.

"Ummm... this is..." Nick said about to introduce Judy.

"Wait a minute. Isn't this the bunny that stole your wallet at the party?" Ben asked recalling what Judy looked like.

Oh boy. Things just got really awkward. Ben and Finnick didn't know that Nick and Judy made peace with each other already.

"Wait! Wait! It's cool! We're cool now." Nick said not wanting to make a scene. "Guys, this is Judy. Judy, this is my buds, Finnick and Ben."

"Hello." Judy said while smiling and waving awkwardly.

"Wait? You're... friends now with the bunny that jacked your wallet?" Finnick asked as he raised her eyebrow. "How... the hell did that happened?"

"I... guess you can say we had _common ground_." Judy said being honest. "See, my dad died the same night that Nick's friend, David, did."

"Oh." Ben and Finnick said after hearing Judy say that.

"Yeah. Judy had it just as rough as I had. That's why she did what she did." Nick stated.

"I see. Sorry to hear about your dad, Judy." Ben said feeling sad for Judy.

"Our condolences." Finnick said while bowing a bit.

"Thank you." Judy said to Finnick and Ben.

"Nick, mind if we talk to you for a minute?" Finnick asked.

"Right now?" Nick asked.

"Yep." Finnick said as he pulls Nick out of the bench and moves him away from Judy.

"We'll bring him back for you." Ben said with a smile following Nick and Finnick.

"Nice meeting you two!" Judy shouted out as the three left.

Once Nick, Finnick, and Ben were far enough, Finnick punched Nick on his left shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Finnick shouted out as he punched the taller fox.

"OWW!" Nick shouted in pain.

"You told us you weren't into bunnies. Now you're making your moves on the bunny that jacked your wallet at the party." Finnick said.

"It's not like that." Nick said looking red-faced. "Judy and I are just friends."

"Really? Cause it feels like you two might like each other." Ben stated with a grin.

"We only hung out a few times. Like the party... and us randomly meeting again... and me happening to find her... and it may have turned out that we also kinda met once as kids." Nick stated.

Finnick and Ben didn't say anything. The two just looked at each other then back Nick with a 'Really?' expression.

"Nick, just be honest with us. Are you into bunnies or not?" Finnick asked firmly.

"Judy is just a friend." Nick said as he gritted his teeth.

"We're fine with it if that's what you are worried about." Ben said.

"Again, I'm not dating Judy." Nick said firmly.

"We're just checking, man. Cause it sounds like she stole more than just your wallet. It sounds like she also stole your..." Finnick said.

"No. She did not still my heart." Nick said.

"Actually, I was going to say your virg..." Finnick said.

Nick immediately smacked Finnick in the head before he could finish that sentence.

"OWWW!" Finnick shouted as he places his paws on the spot Nick hit him.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Nick growled.

"Ooh! Know that growl." Ben said sensing Nick was mad. "We better go."

"You better. Cause if you're done, I'm gonna head back to Judy." Nick said.

"Fine..." Finnick said as he finished rubbing his head.

Nick then left his friend and walked back to Judy, who was still on the bench.

"Were you boys talking about me?" Judy asked with a grin.

"You came up, yes." Nick replied as he sat back down with Judy.

Before Nick could say anything else, Finnick and Ben called out to Nick from the distance.

"Yo, Niiiiiiick?" Finnick and Ben went.

Nick and Judy both looked up at Ben and Finnick. The chubby cheetah and fennec then both gave Nick a thumbs up saying that they were okay with whatever the situation with Nick and Judy were. Nick responded to this giving them something that 'wasn't' a thumbs up. Even after being flicked off, Finnick and Ben smiled as they left. Judy just giggled.

"I like those two." Judy said to Nick.

"They're an acquired taste." Nick said. "Ben is pretty much the nicest guy you will ever meet. But he has a bit of a sweet tooth. Finnick, he's actually from my old neighborhood. He was known to be a tagger and got in trouble a few times. His folks sent him here to straighten him up. They're good dudes, but at times they can be... much. You know how friends are."

"No. I don't." Judy said looking sad. This was a sign that Judy didn't really have any friends.

"Oh." Nick said realizing that. "Well... that's why you have me now."

Judy felt some warmth from Nick's words. Judy has been alone most of her life. So she was happy to know she actually had someone that was a friend.

"Alright. It's been nice, but we should roll." Judy said as she gets up from the bench.

"Right. We should talk more next time." Nick said getting up as well and putting on his backpack. "The weekend's tomorrow. So I'm gonna try to work on the cloak for my costume."

"Okay. I'm gonna work on the capabilities of my daggers. Also, learning how to control the power output. Last time I used it, it was set to kill. Not a good hero thing if I kill the bad guys."

"Good call." Nick said. "Oh, one more thing. I need you to do one thing."

"What's that?" Judy asked.

"Talk with your mom." Nick said.

"Uggggghhhh..." Judy went as she rubbed her forehead.

Nick feels that Judy needs to bury the hatchet with her mom. Judy hadn't seen her mom since she almost ditched town. In fact, the last thing she got from her mom was a text with Fangmeyer's number.

"Look, from what you told me, your mom's not bad. You just need to put things at in the open and have a good talk." Nick stated. "Just get a smoothie or something and put it all out in the open."

"Easy for you to say. But... fine." Judy said willing to try. "I'll talk to my mom. Tomorrow."

"As long as you do that." Nick said. "We also talk more about our hero stuff later. Costumes, goals, oh and hero names."

"Kay. But I'll handle MY costumes. I refuse to have anything too revealing." Judy stated firmly.

"Whatever you say." Nick said while shrugging and smirking.

Judy then started to walk off. As she did, Nick said one more thing to her as she looked behind Judy.

"You know what they say. If you got it, flaunt it." Nick said with a smirk.

"Says the fox who wants to cover himself." Judy said smirking as well.

Judy then made her leave. Nick made his leave to as he prepares for the weekend. Nick would try to work on his medium while Judy would talk with her mom. The next day, Nick changed into a blue hoodie under his variety jacket and black jeans. As Nick walks down the stairs, he stops at one of the photos that hung by them. It was a picture of Nick and his parents with David and his parents. The six foxes were all smiling and happy. One could tell the foxes were really close. Nick started to remember the good times he had with David and his family. He takes the picture from the walk he walks down the stairs and into the living room with his parents already there.

"Hey, son. Surprised that you are still here this morning." John said. "I expected you to be out for another one of your runs."

"I was about to go out. Then I looked at this old picture of us with the Redds." Nick said.

As Nick walked closer to his parents, John took the picture to get a look at it too. Frankie got up from the couch to look at it as well.

"Ah yes. David and his parents, Lamar and Valerie." John said remembering them.

"You and Lamar were partners, right? You both tailored together?" Nick asked.

"Yep. Your father and Lamar started a small tailoring business after college." Frankie stated. "The two of them fixed up many suits before you were even born."

"I remember thinking of him and Valerie as an uncle and aunt. What happened after... that day?" Nick asked feeling that he should know what happened with them after David's death.

"After David died, they wanted some time to think and when we moved, we ended our partnership there. But... I actually did speak with Lamar a few weeks ago." John stated.

"Really?" Nick said surprised.

"He and Valerie still wish things were different. But even so, they chose to move forward." John stated.

"No matter what problems may happen to you, all you can do is move forward and hope for the best." Frankie stated.

"Move forward and hope for the best hope." Nick said.

Nick smiled lightly before going back up the stairs and looking at the picture one more time. As he was about to hang the photo back up, something happened. His teleportation powers activated again. Next thing Nick knew, he was in the middle of some neighborhood, still holding the photo. As Nick looks left and right, he is confused about where he was.

"What the..." Nick said still as he looks around. He then realized something. The houses, the corners, the old shops nearby, and a few mammals walking down the street being foxes. "This is my old neighborhood!"

Nick's powers have taken Nick to his old neighborhood. A fox part of Downtown, known as the Trots. But the question was... why? That question was about to be answered as Nick looked behind him as someone called out to him.

"Nick?" A male voice said.

Nick faces an adult male red fox wearing a sky blue dress shirt and dark green pants. The fox had a white muzzle and was slightly thicker and a bit more muscular than Nick's dad. The fox seemed familiar to Nick and it wasn't any more different for Nick.

"Uncle Lamar?" Nick said.

"Haha! It IS you." The other fox said with a big smile.

"I don't believe it." Nick said smiling as well.

The fox was David's dad, Lamar Redd. Nick walked up to Lamar and hugged him. It has been so long since he's ever seen him. Nick's powers didn't just took him to his old neighborhood. It led him to Lamar. Nick and Lamar then broke up their hug.

"Man, look at you. You've really grown." Lamar said. "You must have picked up that I was thinking about you."

"Maybe." Nick said. "I was looking at this old photo of us at the house." Nick then showed him the picture. "Next thing I know, here I am at the old stomping grounds."

"Here you are, indeed." Lamar said. "It's good to see you, little man."

"You too." Nick said happily.

"So, heard that you have been quite the basketball player. I heard your team might actually make it to State Finals." Lamar said.

"If I don't screw up the next few games." Nick stated.

"You won't. The townsfolk and I are rooting for you." Lamar said. "It's because of you, some of the other fox kids want to straighten up themselves."

"Huh. Didn't know I was such an inspiration." Nick said finding it had to believe.

"Believe it, my boy, you are." Lamar said with his paw on Nick's shoulder.

While Nick was close to Lamar and thought of him as an uncle, he actually considers him more to be like a second father. He always gave him positivity, just like his dad.

"Hey, Uncle Lamar, you're still a tailor, right?" Nick asked.

"Of course." Lamar answered.

"I'm doing a little side project. Think you can help me out?" Nick asked.

Lamar gave Nick another smile. This pretty much said that he was willing to help Nick out. Meanwhile, Judy was at a local juice bar. She decided to take Nick's advice and buy some smoothies before talking with her mom. As Judy waited in line to order, she looked at the money in her wallet.

"Jeez. After the smoothies, I might be low on cash for a while." Judy thought starting to look worried about her money. She hasn't really been pickpocketing in a while.

As Judy looked down on the floor and see that the person in front of her had dropped their wallet. Judy's pickpocketing side started to peak its head.

"Someone dropped their wallet. Talk about an easy pick." Judy thought with a smirk. As she was about to pick up the wallet, her head called stopped her. "NO! Remember what Fangmeyer said and remember that you are trying to be a superhero. No more stealing."

Judy stopped herself from pickpocketing in time. But she still had to give the owner her wallet. So she picked it up and tapped on the person in front of her.

"Excuse, miss? I think you dropped your wallet." Judy said to the possible owner.

The person turned around and what Judy didn't know, is that the wallet owner happened to be Finnick's aunt, Malaloo.

"Oh! Thank you, child. Oooooh, my head would have turned." Malaloo said as she takes her wallet back and puts it in her purse.

"You might want to make sure everything's in there." Judy said being polite.

"Hmm..." Malaloo went as she looked into her wallet. "Everything seems to be accounted for. Thank you, dear. You must be a good bunny."

"Really, I'm not." Judy admitted which was odd. It was like she couldn't help but be honest today. "I mean, I just did want anyone would normally do."

"Well, I'm still grateful to you, child." Malaloo said with a smile. Malaloo then held her paw out. "You can call me Madam Malaloo."

"My name is Judy." Judy said as she shakes Malaloo's paw.

As Judy shakes Malaloo's paw, her powers didn't activate because she started to have control of it. However, just like Nick, Malaloo did sense something deep inside Judy.

"This bunny... she has a strong force that's almost identical that Nick boy." Malaloo thought in surprise. "Could she be..."

"You know, not to sound weird, but you look familiar." Judy said after getting a good look at Malaloo. "Or maybe it's just cause I ran into a fennec fox the other day."

"Hmm. This fennec wouldn't happen to be around your age, short-tempered, and mouthy." Malaloo asked.

"He was my age. But didn't know if he was short-tempered. He did have a short of vibe though." Judy said. "He also goes to this prep school."

"Then you HAVE to have met my nephew, Finnick." Malaloo said.

"Finnick. That's was his name." Judy said. "He was a friend of my friend, Nick."

"Nick? Nick Wilde?!" Malaloo said with a look of surprise. She then thought "So she DOES know Nick. Then does that mean...".

"HEY!" Shouted an impatient male bear. "MOVE IT! YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE LINE!"

"FOOL, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?! I WILL BITE YOUR ARM OFF IF YOU YELL AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN?!" Malaloo shouted out angrily.

Nearly everyone in the juice bar, including the bear and Judy, was totally scared by that shout from the fennec, most of the people in line stepped back and away from her.

"Sorry for the outburst, dearly." Malaloo said to Judy apologetically.

"Ah ha ha ha..." Judy laughed awkwardly and still looking a little scared.

"Let's talk real quick out of the line. I'll make it up to you later." Malaloo said wanting to know more about Judy.

"Okay..." Judy said not sure, but willing to talk.

Sitting on one of the chairs, Judy and Malaloo talked for a bit. Malaloo was holding one of Judy's paws. She wanted to get a better read of Judy's powers.

"Hmmmm..." Malaloo went as she closed her eyes.

"What?" Judy said waiting for a real response.

"Interesting. I sense a strong unusual 'force' within. A force that people rarely have." Malaloo said.

"A... 'force'?" Judy asked looking confused.

"The only other person I sense a similar force from was that Nick boy." Malaloo stated. "There... different, but alike."

This really caught Judy off-guard.

"A similar force from Nick? Can she actually sense our powers? Is she really able to do that?" Judy thought.

"I sense hope within you." Malaloo said as she let go of Judy's paw. "It's small but strong. Like yourself."

"Hope?" Judy said.

"Yes. I find hope is something that everyone should have. Even when life has given you a bad paw. Wouldn't you agree, dearly?" Malaloo asked Judy.

"Hope..." Judy thought. She then gave Malaloo an answer. "Hope was something I didn't have for a while. But I'm slowly started to regain it."

"Hmm." Malaloo said with a smile. She then opened up her wallet and took out a $10 dollar bill. "For you trouble. Use it to buy yourself a nice smoothie."

"Oh!" Judy said not expecting to be given money. But she happily accepts it. "Thank you very much."

"You take care now, Judy. I'm sure our paths will cross again." Malaloo said as she gets and waves goodbye to Judy.

"Yeah." Judy said smiling and nodding.

Malaloo left the juice bar, which felt weird to Judy since she didn't buy anything. But Judy didn't really care about that. She just looked at the $10 bill she was given.

"Huh. I was given money and I didn't have to steal. If I knew being honest could get me money, I would have done it long ago." Judy thought feeling pretty happy.

As Judy get back in line to by her smoothies, Malaloo had left the shop with a serious look on her face.

"So... she's the other one." Malaloo said to herself.

Malaloo may know more about Nick and Judy's powers than she lets on. Meanwhile, back with Nick and Lamar, Lamar took Nick to his tailoring shop. It was filled with suits and fabrics Nick started recalling the many times he went into this shop. He had some good times here. As Nick walks up to the front counter, he sees a female vixen with light orange fur and blue eyes. She looked quite beautiful in fox's terms. This was Valerie. Lamar's wife and David's mom.

"Is that little Nicky?" Valerie asked after seeing the little fox.

"Aunt Valerie!" Nick said with a smile.

Valerie runs around the counter and gives Nick a hug. A little bit too tight for his taste.

"Oh ho ho! Look at you! You've grown quite a lot have you." Valerie said happily as she still hugged Nick.

"Aunt Val, too tight! Too tight!" Nick said feeling like he was being squeezed too much.

"Oh! Sorry!" Valerie said as she let go of Nick. "It's been so long I just had to get a good hug in."

"It's fine. I missed your hugs." Nick said as he straightens up his body after the hug.

"What are you doing back in the Trots?" Valerie asked.

"I was looking at this picture of us and decided to come here again. Pretty sure I was due for a visit." Nick said. He didn't want to tell them how he **really** got here.

"I see. Well, we're glad you did." Valerie said with a smile.

"Nick also came here for a side-project." Lamar said.

"Is it something for school?" Valerie asked.

"No. It's just something personal." Nick said.

"What is it exactly?" Lamar asked.

Nick didn't want to say too much. Saying "I want to make a cloak to control my superpowers." wasn't going to fly with them. So he had to drop some of the details.

"I'm trying to work on this little thing for someone. A cloak, actually." Nick stated.

"A cloak, huh?" Lamar said. "The thing about cloaks, they are like capes, but better. A cape is just an add-on to a shirt. But a cloak... it hugs you."

"Sounds like you know a thing or about cloaks." Nick said smiling. "Since that seems to be the case, can you help me with my own cloak?"

"Ha! Can I? Of course I can." Lamar said boldly and confidently. "But, we can't do it here."

"Huh?" Nick said sounding confused.

"If you want a cloak, then there's another place we need to go." Lamar said. He then looked at his wife. "Val, let's close the shop for a bit. We're taking Nick on a little field trip."

"Hmm. I thought you would say that." Valerie said with a grin.

It looked like Lamar and Valerie were about to take Nick on a trip to somewhere else. Nick wasn't sure where, but he hoped that it would help him get his own medium. That way, he could finally control his powers.

Meanwhile, at the Trailer Park, some rings from the doorbell of Bonnie's home. Bonnie was still in her pink robes as she walks up to the front door. Bonnie opens up the door and sees that it's her daughter, Judy. Judy was holding two medium cups of carrot and lime smoothies. Judy smiled awkwardly as she held the cups up.

"Thought you could use a break from wine." Judy said to her mom.

Bonnie then takes one of the smoothies.

"Wine's pricey. So I've been cutting back anyway." Bonnie told Judy. She then let Judy come into the trailer. She then takes a sip of the smoothie before saying "I'm surprised that you are still here. I was thinking you would have skipped town. Or worst."

"That officer was nice enough to let me go after talking with her." Judy said as she closes the door behind her. "It turned out she really did want to help me."

"Well, that's good to hear." Bonnie said sounding a little relieved. "So, what brings you here today? Not in any more trouble, I hope."

"No. I'm done with getting into trouble." Judy stated. "I just came to see how you were doing. Since it's been a while."

"As you can see, I'm fine. As fine as I'll ever be." Bonnie stated.

"Did you... happen to find a new job yet?" Judy asked. "Hopefully, one without a manager that's a dick."

"Not yet. Definitely don't want to be a waitress." Bonnie said as she sits on the couch. "What about you, Bun-Bun?"

Judy took a sip of her smoothie before responding.

"I do some small stuff, but nothing big yet." Judy said as she sits in the chair. It was really a lie though. Judy always counted on pickpocketing to be her way of making money. But since she stopped, her cash flow was starting to get low. But she didn't want to tell Bonnie that.

"As long as you have something." Bonnie said happy enough.

There wasn't tension in the air, but the air was thin. Judy and Bonnie didn't really know what to say to each other besides the basic "How are you?" or "What you been up to?". That's how it's been since Judy's dad died. But Judy promised Nick that she would try and open up.

"Soooooo, any plans for today?" Judy asked.

"Nothing really. Besides staying in the house. Maybe cook up some food for later." Bonnie said.

"Oh. You started cooking again?" Judy asked a little surprised.

"I've always still cooked. Just not as often as I used to." Bonnie stated. "I still remember the days when I cooked every day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Even before you were born. I remember when I just married your father, he would bring a bunch of vegetables from the farm and I would slice and dice them a hundred different ways. His family farm always had the best produce." Bonnie started to actually look happy.

"The Hopps Family Farm. I... don't remember it." Judy said with her ears drooping down.

"You were still very young. Practically a baby, still." Bonnie said.

Judy then got off the chair and sat on the couch with her mom.

"Could you... tell me more? About the farm and Bunnyburrow? Before the bad stuff?" Judy asked.

"It's a long story. Several long stories." Bonnie said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Judy said while shrugging and smiling a bit.

With Judy not planning on leaving yet, Bonnie decided to tell Judy more Bunnyburrow and the old family farm. It felt like ancient history, but Bonnie was more than happy to tell some stories.

Meanwhile, Lamar and Valerie took Nick on a drive to a spot in Downtown known as the Foxes' Den. Nick was expecting with the name that it was some bar. But it wasn't. A was actually a HUGE building, closer to a warehouse, where foxes gather around and craft. Many of the foxes in the Trots were quite artistic and showed off their artistic talents here. From making paintings, basket weaving, and cloak making for festivals. Nick was actually quite amazed by this.

"Woah! I didn't know the Trots had a place like this." Nick said in awe.

"Being a fox is still hard for most of us, yet we all have our own talents. Everyone who comes here puts their talents to use." Lamar stated.

"Painting, weaving, annnnnd cloak making." Valerie said.

"So dope." Nick said still in awe.

"Yep. The thing about the Trots is that all of us foxes look out for each other like a pack. A family." Lamar stated.

Nick's attention then went to a wall of photos. Many of them were old and in black and white. One photo was of a pack of foxes marching together. Another one was a bunch of foxes as a band with instruments. There was even one with an all fox basketball team that with a champion trophy. All these foxes seem to have accomplished a lot. Then... turned his head and froze with the next picture he saw. It was a picture of David with his black hood on and on the left of the frame was a newspaper article with his name on it. This photo was clearly a tribute to him. Lamar and Valerie slowly walked up to Nick and sees him looking at the photo.

"We were training that boy to be the next spy boy." Lamar said to Nick.

"What's a _spy boy_?" Nick asked Lamar.

"Your papa didn't tell you, boy?" Lamar asked looking a bit stunned. But he still decided to tell him what a spy boy was. "A spy boy is basically the lookout. He travels far and fast. He runs out in the unknown unprotected and unseen. He looks out for trouble and lets everyone else know first. Your old man used to be a spy boy."

"Pop?! Pop was a spy boy?" Nick asked sounding really surprised.

"One of the best too. Your papa loved this neighborhood and made sure to look out for everyone. That's the job of a spy boy." Lamar stated.

"Even before we were planning to make David the next spy boy, he was already halfway there. He always did what he could to keep other kids from trouble." Valerie stated.

"I always thought it was just me and the guys." Nick said.

"You were a special case, Nicky. David, he... he loved you as if you were his own brother." Valerie stated starting to look sad.

"I know. I felt the same way." Nick said looking sad as well.

Nick had always felt guilty for David's death. He also felt that Lamar and Valerie should hate him for being one of the causes of his death. Yet, they didn't seem to hate him for it. But it didn't help that they son was gone. Nick wanted them to know the truth, even if they didn't believe him.

"Lamar, Val, you should know while I did steal that car stereo, David didn't die from an overdose." Nick said firmly.

"We know. We believe you." Lamar and Valerie said.

Hearing those words, Nick was totally caught off guard.

"What? You do?" Nick asked.

"Nick, if there one thing about being a parent is knowing your own child. We know our boy sure as hell more than the ZPD." Lamar said firmly.

"Language." Valerie said not wanting Lamar to curse in front of Nick.

"Please. The pup's pretty much a grown tod now." Lamar replied to Valerie. He then looked back at Nick. "Nick, we know our David didn't die from an overdose cause we know he didn't do any drugs."

"We also believe you that some cop actually shot our boy and so did your parents." Valerie stated.

"What? Mom and Pop... believed me? That's impossible." Nick said in disbelief. "They haven't trusted me since that night. That's why we moved."

Lamar and Valerie looked at each other. Clearly, John and Frankie haven't told Nick enough. He was a little kid anymore, so they decided to tell him for John and Frankie.

"Nick, we all really did believe you that night. But that wasn't the point." Lamar stated.

"The point was... if you really were right and someone covered up David's death, then that means your life would also be in danger." Valerie stated. "We didn't want John and Frankie to suffer the same fate of losing a child. That's why we told them to move."

"YOU told them to move?!" Nick asked even more shocked.

"Yes. It was the only way you could be protected." Lamar answered. "You were still just a young boy with a bright future."

Nick now started to feel really depressed. He was in the dark about this the whole time. Not only did his parents actually believed him, but Lamar and Valerie were the ones to suggest that their family moves to Savannah Central. It was a lot to take in for him.

"So... why didn't you do anything for David?" Nick asked sounding serious.

"We WANTED to. But we're not strong enough handle it. If we tried, we might be killed just like David was and he wouldn't be avenged." Lamar stated.

"So... if someone _was_ strong enough, would you let them handle it?" Nick asked.

"Nick, you're not..." Valerie said looking worried.

"No. Not me. Someone else." Nick said even though he really did want to be the one to avenge David. "Anyway, I didn't just come here to coup."

"Right. You said you needed a cloak, right?" Lamar asked. "Follow us."

Lamar and Valerie then took Nick to the part in the building where the cloaks were being made by some other foxes. Many of them had very unique styles. Including figures formed by beads.

"Now the key to making a good cloak is patience and a steady paw." Lamar said. "See these ones with the bead patterns? Each bead is part of a large design. You have to pay close attention cause one mistake and you will have to redo all your work. Hours, days, even months. It takes years to master this kind of work and each year you have to master it again."

"Each year? You mean you make a new cloak every year?" Nick asked.

"Each year, you're a new person, son." Lamar said. "That's why we spend that time making a new cloak. Some people get infuriated, then give up on finishing their works."

"As much as I want to, I don't think I want to spend over a year to make a cloak." Nick stated.

"Then maybe you can finish the work that others didn't." Valerie said to Nick.

"That backroom over there..." Lamar said as he pointed at a door at the far end of the room. "... it's a room full of failure stories. This work can drive someone crazy. But not one with patience, diligence, and grace. Has your papa ever told you about strength and control?"

"Yeah. He has." Nick answered. "He says we need to have strength in both body and mind. People with great strength also need control. If you can't control yourself, then you can't control a damn thing in this world."

"Exactly." Lamar said glad to hear that. "This place helps us find that control. And with that, we find the strength we need."

"The strength we need." Nick thought as he looked at his paws and thought about his powers.

"Now, how you go pick out a cloak and let's see if we can't finish it." Valerie said to Nick.

"Okay." Nick said.

Nick then walked into the room that Lamar pointed for him to go to. As he enters the room, saying that there were only a few cloaks would be a complete understatement. There had to be close to a hundred unfinished cloaks in the room. As Nick slowly walks around looks at each cloak, he sees each one has a different style. Red ones, green ones, purple ones, ones with feathers. But none of them were really Nick's style. As he continued to walk, something caught his eye. After only glancing at it for a split second, Nick walks to the cloak. As he faces it, it takes it out of the hanger.

The cloak was black and blue striped and his size. It was even close to being finished. Nick didn't know what it was about this cloak, but it was like it was calling out to him. As if this was the cloak he should take. Whether it his powers or some other reason...

"This is it. This is the cloak I want to use as my medium." Nick thought as he lifted the cloak up.

Meanwhile, as Nick may have finally found his medium, Judy was still at the trailer house with her mom. The two were actually having a good time. The first that the two have had in a long while.

"Haha! Seriously?" Judy asked after laughing.

"I'm serious. It was the first time I ever slapped a fox right in his face. But it wasn't like he didn't had it coming." Bonnie said trying to hold back the rest of her laughter.

"Wow. Didn't know you could be so gutsy, mom." Judy said.

"I'm not as frail as I seem." Bonnie stated with a smirk. "I had quite the rebel phase when I was your age. You father used to like it."

"Dad..." Judy said starting to look sad. "What... do you remember about dad?"

"*sigh* It's always a touchy subject for me." Bonnie stated. "Your father... was a smart man. Smarter than most would take him for granted. Yet, like most bunnies, he was scared about most things and liked playing the safe game. That's why he really wanted to stay at Bunnyburrow."

"But that's when things went down, right?" Judy asked.

"Right." Bonnie said nodding. "We, as in the town, turned out to be dumb bunnies. None of us expected to do the things bunnies do to be a bad thing. Farming, having hundreds of kids. But the money well in town was running dry and so was resources. Hundreds of farms didn't mean there was enough food to go around."

"I already knew this stuff, mom. You told me before and I did some reading." Judy stated.

"Well, your father and I had a front-eye view of that." Bonnie stated. "You lost many of your uncles and aunts because of the riots, starvation, or... a third reason."

"Did Bunnyburrow even recover after all that?" Judy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. After your father got the job at Roxxon, we moved right away. I mean, the money was good. The money was REALLY good." Bonnie said.

"But..." Judy said expecting a but.

"But your father died... and the bastards at Roxxon took it on them to take everything your father worked for." Bonnie stated. "But you know this already."

"Still wish I could forget." Judy said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You and me both." Bonnie said with her arms crossed. "We lost a lot and now we're stuck here. *sigh* I still wish things were different."

"Me too, mom." Judy said agreeing with her mom.

"If I knew things were going to happen the way they did, I wished we stayed in Bunnyburrow." Bonnie said.

"What?" Judy said a bit surprised. While Judy agreed that she wished things were different, she didn't really had intentions of her family staying at Bunnyburrow.

"I mean, Bunnyburrow had its problems, but it was still a good town. It's not like the high population was the main problem."

"It WAS the main problem, mom." Judy stated firmly. "Most rabbit parents had more kids than they knew what to do with them. Plus most of them barely even knew their kids. Let alone how many they had."

"Yet, rabbits still got by. It was only because of that law, things had to change." Bonnie stated. "The town was fine the way things were. Bunnies being bunnies, doing simple farming, having a bunch of kids, and not having a care in the world."

Bonnie had always wanted a simple life. The life that every bunny in Bunnyburrow had. But Judy... Judy didn't want any of that. Judy believed that all mammals should be different, even if they're the same species.

"What is wrong with you?" Judy asked looking a bit angry.

"Huh?" Bonnie went.

"You would rather have every bunny live in a rural fantasy that things are fine just being simple? That all bunnies should be the same? Mom, that's just dumb." Judy stated.

"I know it sounds dumb, but..." Bonnie said.

"It doesn't sound dumb. It IS dumb." Judy stated firmly. "It's basically saying that every bunny from the burrows was too scared to do anything more than carrot farming. EVERY bunny."

"Now, Judy..." Bonnie said as she gets up from the couch. "... being a bunny was natural to us. Being different from how we were was difficult because of our biology."

"Well, that's a poor excuse if I've ever heard one." Judy stated not liking what her mother said. " _Biology_ had nothing to do with it. It was the fact that everyone was a coward to do anything different. All they ever thought about was growing carrots and having way too many kids."

"That was the way Bunnyburrow worked." Bonnie said sounding serious. "You either was a provider or you raised the kids."

"Oh ho! That's rich. That's only **every other** household family." Judy stated. "The only difference was that other families didn't try to have hundreds and hundreds of kids. Cause do you know where that led to? One word: OVERPOPULATION! Bunnies screwed themselves from LITERALLY screwing themselves. Are you saying that you would have really wanted that?"

"Yes!" Bonnie answered firmly. "The only thing I ever wanted was to be mother and wife. So when I had to take that pill and could only have you, it was upsetting. And it was only more upsetting when your father died.

Judy felt a little hurt from her mom's words. To her, it felt like Bonnie was saying that she would rather have hundreds of kids instead of just her. Which would also imply that she would rather not have her at all.

"See? It's thoughts like that why Bunnyburrow got screwed over. Bunnies not knowing when to stop. Parents having hundreds of babies, then their babies having hundreds of babies, and even the parents having hundreds of more babies AFTER their babies had babies. It's a ridiculous cycle. A cycle I'm smart enough to not get involved in." Judy said firmer than before.

"And what cycle do you think is out there for you?" Bonnie asked looking mad. "The cycle that involves dropping out of school? That involves you running away from all your problems? That involves living some abandoned house off the streets?"

Looks like Bonnie had already known that Judy didn't live in some cheap apartment but in an abandoned church. Guess it wasn't that had to believe. Still, Judy didn't really let that comment slide.

"It's still better than the cycle you're in. Drinking, popping pills, quitting job after job, and waiting for a handout that may never happen." Judy shouted out angrily. "At least dad had enough guts to do something different and kept at it."

"And look where it got him!" Bonnie shouted out in anger. "He's dead and now we have nothing from it."

Those last words, to Judy, that really crossed the line.

"This was a mistake. I can't do this anymore. It's one thing to bad mouth me. But not dad. Never dad." Judy said as she rubbed the sides of her head with her paws. She then made her way for the door. "I'm out of here."

"Oh, big surprise! There goes Judy. Running away from everything! Just like always!" Bonnie shouted out in anger.

As Judy was about to open the door and leave, she paused before her paw reached the knob. She was tempted to leave and never come back. But it was her mother's last words to her. Running away from everything. That was she usually does. Or... what she usually did. Instead, she decided to go back to her mom and say one more thing. If she was going to leave for good, she would at least put everything out in the open. As she goes back to the living room, Bonnie is surprised that she's still here.

"Do you know how long you were away when dad died?" Judy asked her mom. " **Two years.** Not two weeks, not two months, but TWO... YEARS! That's how many years I spend jumping from foster home to foster home."

"Are you still going on about that? Judith, your father had died. He was the love of my life. I counted on him for everything. I needed your father." Bonnie stated.

"I NEEDED HIM TOO! BUT I ALSO NEEDED MY MOTHER! BUT INSTEAD, SHE JUST LEFT ME!" Judy shouted out.

After hearing Judy's words, Bonnie was put into total shock.

"W... what?" Bonnie uttered.

"I was there when dad died. He was right in front of me. It pained me more than anyone." Judy said before she started to break into tears. "I know you needed help. But so did I. Help from my mother. Comfort from my mother. But you weren't there for me. You barely even saw me or write to me. It was like you didn't want me. Or rather... " Tears started to flow more. "... would you have wanted me to die the same night dad did?"

Now Bonnie broke into tears and covered her mouth with her paws.

"Oh my god. What have I done? I've been a horrible mother." Bonnie said feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt. "All I ever did was think about myself. I didn't even realize what losing your father meant to you. I wasn't strong. I wasn't there for you enough. I'm sorry, Judy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Bonnie kept sobbing and apologizing to Judy. She must have really feel sorry for leaving Judy alone for two years. Judy could tell that from all her crying. It was similar to the crying she does.

"I'm not asking for the best mother. I'm not even asking for a strong mother." Judy said still crying. "I'm just asking for a mother."

Judy didn't care if Bonnie hasn't been the best mom. She just wanted her to be in her life enough and help her through the tough times. As long as Bonnie showed her love, that was all that matter. Bonnie then went over to Judy and hugged her. It felt like it's been so long since Judy had felt the warmth of a mother's hug. Judy then hugged embrace her mother back. As she did, her powers activated. Once again she was about to see her mother's hopes.

Judy found herself in a bright clear field. Her attention went into a graduation stage. There were empty chairs that no one was sitting in. But what got Judy's attention was seeing her with her mother. Judy was wearing a white cap and gown and Bonnie was wearing a white dress suit.

"Look at you, valedictorian." Bonnie said happily.

"It's all because of my hard work, mom." The other Judy said proudly. "I told you a bunny can be more than just a bunny."

"Yeah. You did. Your father would be so proud of you." Bonnie said.

"I know he would, mom." The other Judy said to Bonnie.

Bonnie's hopes for Judy didn't imply that she wanted her to graduate from college. It implied that she wanted Judy to be successful in life. Something that Judy always wanted from her mother. Judy then smiled lightly. As she did, a second later, there was a big white flash and Judy was back in the living room, still being hugged by her mom. She still hugged her mom, but as she did, she noticed something about her left paw. As she had it nearby Bonnie head, it emitted a small glow.

"Why are my powers doing?" Judy thought.

After two seconds, the glowing stopped and Bonnie felt sort of... different. She then stopped hugging Judy and walked somewhere else.

"Mom? Where are you going?" Judy asked.

"I'm gathering up all my pills and my wine bottles and getting rid of all of them." Bonnie said boldly. "No more feeling sorry for myself or slowly killing myself."

Judy was a bit stunned by this. While she did want her to quit drinking and taking pills, she was will to do it so easily. It was like she had been reborn. Judy then figured out how. She had a new ability. The ability to heal and cure people of drug addictions. Another handy power to have.

"You really serious about this, are you mom?" Judy asked her mom.

"Very." Bonnie said as she started dumping her pills into the garbage disposal. "I want us to start over, Judy." Bonnie then looked at Judy. "That is... if it's okay with you."

"It is, mom. It is." Judy said looking happy.

Things were rough for a while, but it seems like Judy and Bonnie were finally able to work things out between them. The mother and daughter were now feeling closer than ever.

Back with Nick, he walked out of the room holding the black and blue striped cloak and put it on the table. Valerie sees the cloak Nick took out and looks slightly grim from the sight of it.

"Lamar..." Valerie whispered to Lamar to trying to get his attention to look at Nick.

Lamar sees the cloak Nick took out and was just as shocked as Valerie. Lamar then walked over to Nick.

"Nick, not that one." Lamar said telling Nick not to use that one.

"Why not? I like this one." Nick said.

"Out of all the cloaks, why did you pick this one?" Lamar asked Nick.

"I... don't know. I saw it and it was like... it was calling me." Nick replied. "Why don't you want me to use this one?"

"Just give it here, boy." Lamar said wanting to take the cloak.

"No!" Nick said keeping the cloak away from Lamar. "I like this cloak the best and I won't give it up unless you give me a good reason."

After Nick said that, Valerie was started to break into tears and turned away. Lamar was also doing his best to keep his composure too. Nick sees this and looks very concern.

"Why is Val crying?" Nick asked.

"It was **his** cloak." Lamar said.

"His cloak?" Nick said looking confused. A second later, his confusion went away when he realized whose it was. "You mean..."

"*sigh* Yes." Lamar answered.

The cloak that Nick took was **David's** cloak. That's why Valerie and Lamar looked so surprised to see that Nick token it. It's no wonder why Nick liked that cloak so much.

"Now that you know..." Lamar said.

"I want to finish it." Nick said sounding both firm and serious. "I owe it to David to finish this for him."

"Nick, why do you need this cloak so much anyway?" Lamar asked.

A hard question for Nick to ask. He couldn't tell the real truth. So he said what he could tell them and tried to make it convincing.

"There's someone out there. A fox like us who also knew David. He's incredibly strong like you wouldn't believe and hates injustice. He wants to get justice for David. But he needs this cloak to do it." Nick said lifting the cloak up. "If this was made by David, if I finish this, then I feel like I help and avenge David. It NEEDS to be this cloak."

"Are you really telling us the truth?" Lamar asked.

"I haven't been more truthful in my life." Nick said seriously. He dropped the part saying that the incredibly strong fox is him, but was still being truthful.

Lamar and Valerie looked at each other, whether to believe Nick's words or not. But by looking at his emerald eyes, they could tell he was telling the truth. Lamar then got a needle and string to give to Nick.

"Then let us help you out too." Lamar said helping Nick work on the cloak.

As Nick to the needle, Lamar and Valerie coached Nick on how to stitch the cloak properly. Nick knew most tailoring from his dad, but it always helps to get a refresher course. After a bit, Nick thanked Lamar and Valerie for the cloak and the lesson as he went back home. As he did, he hung the picture back on the wall and kept working on the cloak secretly in his room. He spends the next 3 days working on it and used all his free time. After many hours of hard work...

"Done!" Nick said as he lifted up the finished cloak.

As a final touch, he added a blue brooch with a gold ring to keep the cloak together. Nick was proud of the work he did to finish David's cloak. As he feels the fabric, he started remembering something David told him.

 _David, you're so amazing. Will I ever be as awesome as you?_

 _No. You won't. You might be even better._

"David..." Nick thought still feeling sad about his death.

Nick then faced himself in the mirror as he put the cloak on. He kept it open and he didn't put the hood up yet.

"Not bad. It's a perfect fit." Nick thought as he looked from the mirror. "Still need to have more for my costume, but at least the most important part is done. Just need to work on the suit part and a mask."

Nick then wanted to put the hood up to see what it looks like. But as he did, something weird happened. Shadow mist started to form from Nick's body. Nick immediately stopped putting the hood up.

"What was that?" Nick asked himself thinking at his powers were going nuts again.

He didn't know if it was good or bad, but he still felt tempted to put the hood on. This time, he put the hood on completely. Even had his ears through the holes. Once again, shadow mist surrounded his body. Nick didn't know what was happening, but it seems that the cloak and his powers were changing his body. As Nick looks at himself in the mirror, his body was completely black. His face was still red-furred, but the top part of his face was covered in a shadow. Once more, his eyes were completely white. Nick's new look completely caught him off-guard.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Nick shouted out before falling to the ground. He then looked at his now blacken body. "What the..."

"NICK? ARE YOU OKAY UP THERE?!" Frankie shouted out from downstairs.

Not wanting his mom to see him like this in case she comes up, Nick took off his hood. He quickly reverted back to his normal self. He took the cloak off and then opened up his door. He sees no one in the hall.

"UHHHH... NOTHING, MA! JUST SAW A ROACH! GOT IT!" Nick shouted out.

As he closed the door, he locked it too just to be safe. He then picked back up his cloak, put it back on, and went back to his mirror.

"Okay. Let's do this again... and no freaking out." Nick said to himself.

He closes his eyes and puts back on the hood. Once again, his body changed. As he opened his eyes, he didn't freak out this time. But he was in a bit of awe.

"Woah. Black body... pure white eyes... shadow covering enough of my face. I think I just got my costume." Nick thought. "Well, besides the whole 'kinda look like a bad guy' thing. But this still looks pretty sweet."

Nick actually like the dark style. It suited his powers pretty well. But it still felt weird that his body changed because of the cloak. Why and how? Nick didn't really care. But there was one thing he cared about.

"Will I ever be able to control my powers now?" Nick asked himself.

He had to test it out. Is his cloak the perfect medium for him and can it really help him control his power? Only one way to find out. First, Nick closed his eyes and thought about where he wanted to be. The roof of the house. He opened his eyes and... founded himself on the of his roof. Exactly where he wanted to be.

"Ohh. Ohhhhhhhh!" Nick went in awe. "Okay, back to my room."

Nick tried to use his powers again and... he made it back to his room. Nick was actually controlling his powers... for real.

"Ha... haha! Yes!" Nick said happily.

As good as this was, a simple back and forward wasn't enough. He really had to put his powers to the test. A real test.

"Hey, mom! How long til dinner?" Nick shouted out.

"5 minutes!" Frankie shouted back.

"5 minutes, huh? I can do 5 minutes." Nick said to himself.

After rubbing his neck, Nick was finally ready to test the limits of his powers.

"Okay. Let's do this." Nick thought.

Nick then teleported to the roof again, still by his control. First, he tested out short distances by going to the roofs of the other houses of the neighborhood. So far, it worked. He easily teleported to each rooftop. It didn't seem to be a problem for him. Then he tried testing farther distances. From the roof of his school to the roof of a tall apartment building in the Sahara, to even an empty lot in Tundratown. As Nick teleported to more and more places, he started to feel more and more thrilled. He was really glad to finally control his power.

"Okay. One more test." Nick thought with a smile.

Next place Nick teleported to was the tallest building in the center of Downtown Zootopia. The building was at least over 80 stories. Nick stood by the edge of it. He was ready to jump off the edge.

"Alright. If I really got control of powers, I should be able to jump and teleport in the nick of time. If not, I'm a fox pancake. Hope it doesn't come to that." Nick thought.

This was... beyond crazy for Nick to do. But he really needed to test his powers and be absolutely sure his powers worked. After taking a deep breath, he jumped. Nick was now falling fast. But even so, he still seemed calm and fearless. Dropping down story after story getting closer and closer to the ground. When he was close to hitting the pavement, Nick vanished into black mist. Nick then reappeared on the top of another rooftop. After that, Nick knew without a doubt, that he can control his powers now.

"Nice. Totally not a fox pancake." Nick thought feeling relieved. Nick then had a wide grin on his face. "I got to tell Carrots."

During this time, Judy was back at the church, training herself. She seemed more motivated than before. Doing some more flips and dagger training. She figured out she can not only summon her daggers but throw them as well. She aimed her daggers at three cans and knocked down all three of them with perfect accuracy. Judy had a wide grin on her face. She was really getting the hang of her powers. As she continued her train, Nick pops up from behind her.

"Hey, Fluff." Nick said greeting the bunny.

"EEP!" Judy uttered. She then reacted by throwing a dagger at Nick, who she could recognize because of the cloak.

"Woah!" Nick said before teleporting out of the way and coming back. "Jeez! Watch it!"

"Who are..." Judy said before taking a guess. "Wait a second. Nick?"

The fox chuckled before taking off his hood. He then reverted back to normal again.

"Hey, Judy." Nick said waving at the bunny.

"Woah! THAT'S your costume?!" Judy asked in awe.

"Pretty sweet, right?" Nick asked showing of his cloak. "Turns out, all I needed was the cloak. The rest of the costume comes with it. Check it." Nick then put his hood up and he changed. "Hood up." He then took his hood off and changed back to normal. "Hood off." He then put it back on and changed again. "Hood up." Then he takes his hood off and changes back to normal again. "Hood off." He then repeated this process for a while. "Hood up! Hood off! Hood up! Hood off! Hood up! Hood off!"

"I get it!" Judy said wanting Nick to stop.

"Sorry." Nick said with his hood still up.

"I will say this. You look amazing. I can barely tell it's you. However, you do slightly look like a bad guy." Judy stated.

"I know, right. But hey, dark heroes are totally in." Nick said. "Also, check this out. I can control my powers..." Nick then teleported to several different corners of the church before stopping in front of her. "... at will."

"Bravo, Nick." Judy said clapping. "By the way, the cloak looks beautiful. You actually made that yourself."

"Actually, I can't take all the credit." Nick said as he took off his hood. "David actually made this cloak. I just finished it."

"Ohh..." Judy said feeling sad.

"The weird thing is... when I saw this cloak it was like it spoke to me. And that was before I knew it was David's." Nick said. "It also feels... different than I expected. It feels like more than just a medium. It's like it's... a part of me." Nick stated as he lifted up his cloak.

"A part of you?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. Maybe it's because it belongs to David or maybe it's because of the bond we had or it's because of my powers. Either way, I want to use this cloak and avenge him." Nick said.

"Well then, I'm glad that you found your medium." Judy said happy for Nick.

"Thanks." Nick said with a smile. "By the way, how's your training going? I didn't know you could throw your daggers... at other people."

"Sorry about that." Judy said feeling awkward about that. "Yeah. I figured that out when I was learning my power control. After testing them, I learn I could do so much with them besides fatal stabs. I can also cut through almost anything, stun and drain people, have my daggers go through items, and some other stuff I didn't know I could do."

"Woah! Sounds like you learned a lot about your powers." Nick said impressed.

"I'm still learning." Judy stated with a grin.

"How are things with you and your mom?" Nick asked.

"There... better." Judy said with a sincere smile. "We both admit we made mistakes and we had our own pain that we didn't want to admit. But in the end, we talked it out and couped."

"So things worked out? That's good to hear." Nick said happy for Judy.

"Mom ... asked me to move back in with her." Judy said.

"Oh." Nick said sounding surprised. "What did you say?"

"I told her I'll think about it." Judy responded. "I mean, I'm not saying I don't WANT to move back in. It's just... I don't think now's the right time."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I'm still trying to master my powers and get back at the head of Roxxon. I don't want to move back it just yet." Judy said. "I have to get stronger. Not just for me, not just for my dad, but for my mom and everyone else that suffered too."

Judy seemed more motivated than she ever was before. Nick felt that Judy was a bit of a different person now. She even wanted to help more people than just herself. Someone better.

"Hmm. Are you really the same bunny that jacked my wallet?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Hey! You make it sound like I was always a bad girl." Judy said.

"Well, you were a bit of a problem child." Nick said leaning down to Judy still smirking.

Judy puffed out her cheeks, looking a bit mad. Her anger then went away when she realized something.

"Oh. I just remember something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you know anyone by the name of Madam Malaloo?" Judy asked.

"Auntie Malaloo? Yeah. She's Finn's Aunt." Nick said.

"I met her when I was at the smoothie bar." Judy said. "This might sound weird, but... I think she can sense our powers."

"So, she sensed your powers too." Nick said. "I figured she was able to sense your powers because they're similar to mine."

"Think we can trust her?" Judy asked looking concern.

"She was the one who told me about needing a medium and before that, she helped me connect to you. I trust her." Nick said.

"Well, she didn't seem bad to me either. Even offered to pay for my smoothies." Judy said.

"What?! I had to pay for the brew for that spiritual bath." Nick said sounding fussy. "Hmm. Maybe we _shouldn't_ trust her."

Judy responded by laughing. She could tell Nick didn't like paying for what he needed. The fox then realized how long he's been out. His mom said dinner was going to be in 5 minutes. He was close to passing the time limit.

"Oh! Crap! I just remember. Mom's making dinner and I got to get back." Nick said looking worried. "We'll talk more next time. Be sure to work on your costume."

"O... okay." Judy responded.

"See ya, Ju..." Nick said about to put his hood back up.

"Nick, wait!" Judy shouted out halting Nick.

"Yeah?" Nick said pausing.

"Thank you... for wanting to help me." Judy said with a smile.

"We're partners. That's what we do for each other." Nick said with a smile. He then put on his hood and changed again. "See you, Judy."

Nick then vanished. Leaving Judy to be in the church by herself. Judy seemed pretty lucky to have Nick for a parent. She wanted to do what she could to be a worthy partner for him. More motivated than ever before, Judy goes back to training. As she does that, Nick makes it back to his room. Right in the nick of time.

"NICKY, TIME FOR DINNER! COME ON DOWN!" Frankie shouted from downstairs.

"COMING!" Nick responded.

As Nick took off his cloth off and puts it away in one of his drawers, he had a wide grin on his face. He finally had a way to control his powers. Nick was now more confident in himself as he walked down the stairs to get himself some food.

Meanwhile, back at Malaloo's Voodoo Shop, Malaloo was busy craving from some white plastic. Once she was done, she made a white figurine of a female bunny. The female bunny looked exactly like Judy. She then places the figurine on the shelf beside the fox figurine she had already made.

"These two... they are the divide pairing." Malaloo thought.

Malaloo seemed to have a big interest with both Nick and Judy.

 **End of Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Hero's Debut

**Alright. It's time for chapter 9. Out of all the chapters, this is the one I've been waiting to do. For this chapter, it's time for Nick and Judy to make their superhero debuts. So at this point, it's totally different from what happened in the Cloak and Dagger Series. For most superheroes, they start their debut with something small and work their way up. But what happens when our two heroes have to do something big to protect innocent lives? Will they be able to handle it? Let's find out. BTW, I think this will be my favorite chapter.**

* * *

 _It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light._

In the abandoned church where Judy lives, Nick was sitting on one of the benches, waiting for Judy. Judy wasn't in yet. During all the waiting, Nick had headphones on and listened to his music. He then started to get a whiff of Judy's scent, telling him she was near. After taking his headphones off and hung them by his neck, he looked from behind and sees Judy walking down with white plastic bags of supplies.

"Yo!" Nick said greeting the bunny.

"Oh. We're visiting each other now, are we?" Judy said with a smirk.

"Comes with the partnership." Nick stated. Nick then notices the supplies Judy has with her. "What's all that?"

"Just some groceries. Food, some snacks, soda." Judy said.

"You didn't _steal_ those, I hope?" Nick asked.

"All have you know, I haven't stolen anything since meeting you. You affected me with your 'honest fox-ness'." Judy stated. "I got these when I was grocery shopping... with my mom."

"I don't see why you won't just move in with her now." Nick said.

"I already told you." Judy said as she puts down her groceries in the front. "Now's not the right time. Besides, we're still learning the ropes of our powers. I'll move back in with her when I'm ready"

"So long as you're considering it." Nick said. He was then feeling pretty thirsty. "Hey, can I get one of those sodas?"

Judy dug into one of her bags and took out a lemon-lime soda can.

"Catch!" Judy said before throwing the can to Nick.

Nick then grabbed the can using his shadow mist and slowly brought it to himself. Nick had really got the hang of using some of his powers even without the cloak.

"Look at you, mastering your shadow mist." Judy said sounding proud of the fox.

"It's pretty dope." Nick said liking his powers. He then opened the can and started sipping from it. "It's all I can really manage to do without my cloak tho."

"So... assuming you didn't come for soda, why are you here?" Judy asked as she takes a soda for herself and opens it.

"Well, it's been a while now and we both got a grip of our powers. So... I think it's about time we start making our hero debut." Nick suggested.

"Our debut?" Judy asked with her eyes widen. "Now?"

"Yeah. I mean, we both trained enough. You worked on your moves and I was already a strong athlete. Plus with our powers, we can take on anyone." Nick said.

"I don't know." Judy said sounding a bit unsure.

"Come on, Carrots. We have to start sometime." Nick said.

"Start with what exactly?" Judy asked. "I mean, our whole plan was to handle Cooperman and O'Clawdon. Remember?"

"It's still too early. Neither of us has enough to go on. So let's do something else." Nick said. "Besides, those guys are kinda big fish right now. Let's start with the small catches first."

"What counts as small catches? Thieves? Thugs?" Judy asked.

"Somewhere in that category." Nick said with a smile. "Either way, we need to show this city what we can do."

"You're REALLY all in on this 'superhero' thing. It's fine, but remember our goals." Judy said sounding firm.

"I know. I know." Nick said waving his left paw around. "Come on, little bunny. Whether Cooperman or O'Clawdon or anyone else, we'll be ready."

Nick seemed pretty eager to go out on the field. But Nick was the kind of fox that was always ready for action. It's many because of the sports he does. Judy, while a bit more strong-willed than she first was, was still unsure of herself.

"By the way, come up with a hero name?" Nick asked. "I was thinking of ' _Dark Fox_ ' or ' _Fox Shadow_ ', but those still seem... 'dark'... and 'villainous'."

"You're not _villainous_. But I can't say anything about the 'dark' part." Judy stated since Nick's power are still darkness based. "Also, to answer your question, no. ' _Light Bunny_ ' and ' _Knife Girl_ ' aren't exactly good names either."

"Guess that's something we will have to come up with later." Nick said shrugging.

The two finished their sodas and crushed their cans.

"Alright. Anything else you want to talk about?" Judy asked.

"Naw. I believe that's it. Unless you got anything better to do." Nick said.

"Well, since you're already here, how about we just go around town?" Judy suggested.

"Like, the two of us, together? Intentionally?" Nick asked a bit surprised.

Nick and Judy have only really met up with each other at odd times. Even with their partnership, the two haven't 'hung out' just to hung out.

"Why not? Besides, I could go for some grub." Judy said walking up to Nick. "Your treat?"

"My treat? Why do I have to pay?" Nick asked not sounding happy about that.

"I gave you one of my sodas. It's only fair." Judy stated with a smirk.

"Ahhh... you're worse than the guy at the party selling cups for drinks." Nick said looking a bit mad.

"Come on. Be a gentleman and pay for the poor bunny wunny." Judy said while added an innocent look in her eyes.

"Fine." Nick said getting up from the bench. "But take note, it's gonna be something from the Dollar Menu."

Judy responded by giggling before grabbing her backpack and following Nick outside the church. The two were hungry and went out for food. Nick was not joking about the Dollar Menu thing. The two got some veggie dogs from a nearby vendor. They walk and talk as they eat their dogs. The two were getting along quite well now. But as they were enjoying their day, something was going on. As they walk down the street, three cop cars drive past them at high speed with the sirens on.

"Woah! Did you see that?" Nick asked Judy.

"Three cop cars and sirens? That basically says something BIG must be happening." Judy said sounding serious.

Nick and Judy then hear the conversation of two bystanders.

"Hey! Did you hear what happened at that Bank down in Troop Street?"

"Yeah. Apparently, there's a huge robbery going down."

"A robbery?" Nick and Judy thought.

"It's one of the worst holdups ever. 20 robbers with weapons and everything. They even have some of the people inside held hostage."

"Man, those poor hostages."

"For their sake, the ZPD better get on this. But if you ask me, things aren't looking good."

So, a bank is being robbed and hostages were being held. After hearing that, Nick and Judy looked at each other with serious expressions. Nick then pointed at a back alley wanting Judy to follow him. Judy responded by nodding. Two quickly ran to the back alley and made sure there were no street cameras or anyone watching them. After a quick look, they see that the coast was clear.

"Judy, did you hear that?" Nick asked the bunny.

"Yeah. A bank robbery. Seriously, who still robs banks?" Judy asked feeling that bank robbing was outdated. "Also, people are getting held hostage."

"They said that things aren't looking too good for the hostages." Nick stated.

"I know. I know." Judy said with her paws on the sides of her head looking worried.

"Judy, you know what we have to do." Nick said sounding serious.

"Nick, you're not really suggesting that we..." Judy.

"Of course." Nick said. "If we don't do something, those innocent people could get killed."

"But Nick, this is bigger than us. Bigger than anyone." Judy stated thinking that this was a bit too much for them.

"You know what they say, 'Go big or go home.'." Nick said sounding determined.

"Still, shouldn't we just let the ZPD handle this?" Judy asked.

"You and I both know the ZPD can't do jack." Nick said. "Carrots, I know it might be tough and scary. But if we don't at least try, what was the point in all of this?"

Nick was right. Both Nick and Judy agreed to become superheroes. They would face many challenges big and small. But if they aren't willing to take the first step, then taking on Cooperman and O'Clawdon would be pointless.

"Alright." Judy replied to Nick. "But don't let me regret this."

"Heh." Nick said with a grin. He then pumped his fist. "Don't worry. We got this."

"Okay. Where's your cloak? Did you leave it at your house or something? You can't teleport without it, right?" Judy asked.

"Don't worry. I picked up a little trick." Nick said still grinning. "Watch this."

Nick closed his eyes and looked very focused. He had both his paws up over his head. Then, his black shadow mist started to form around his arms. He then slowly brings his arms down and from around his neck... was his cloak.

"Pretty dope, right?" Nick asked Judy with a smile.

"What... the..." Judy said in shock and awe. "Did you... just **summoned** your cloak?"

"In a way, yes." Nick said. "It turns out, my powers are more than just teleporting. I found out recently that my body is basically a conduit for my own pocket dimension. So, I stored my cloak there. This way, not only mom and pop can't find my cloak, but I can take my cloak out anytime I need it."

"Huh. That's pretty cool... and handy." Judy said sounding impressed.

Nick twisted his neck a bit before getting ready to put his hood up. As he did, he whispered, "Embrace the dark.". Like before, his body changed black, a shadow covered the upper part of his face, and his eyes turned white.

"Cool." Judy said liking Nick's change. "But what was the deal with what you said at the end? _Embrace the dark_?"

"It's just to psyche me up." Nick stated. "Alright, go and change into your costume. Or do you need me to take you back to the church to get it?"

"Uhhh... well..." Judy said awkwardly.

"Don't tell me you never made your costume yet?" Nick asked.

"First off, I DO have a costume. In fact, it's even in my backpack." Judy stated. Judy then got down on her knees as she took off her backpack and dug into it. "It's just... compared to your costume... it's plain."

"Whatever you have in mind, I'm sure it will be..." Nick said thinking Judy's costume would be nice enough.

As Judy then took out her costume, plain... was the exact word to use. It was really just a white unitard with long sleeve. No epic design what so ever.

"Wooooow. You weren't not kidding about it being plain." Nick said not impressed by Judy's costume.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me. Some of us aren't really costume designers. Or happen to have someone did part of the work for you." Judy said all fussy.

"Do you at least have a mask?" Nick asked.

"I do." Judy said. She then took out a plain white mask from her backpack.

"Seriously? Even your mask is plain." Nick said.

"Shut up!" Judy said getting mad. "Unlike you, some of us don't have to power to materialize a costume for ourselves."

As Judy said that, Nick started to think about something.

"Actually, maybe you do." Nick said.

"Huh?" Judy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Our powers are different but similar. For me with the way I look now, it's because I have my cloak." Nick stated. "Sooooo... if that's the case for me, then the same rule should apply..."

"... to me and my dagger?" Judy said as she gets her dagger out in her right paw and looks at it.

"It makes sense." Nick said.

"How? How does it make sense?" Judy asked in disbelief.

"How do our powers makes sense to begin with?" Nick asked.

"Fair point." Judy admitted. Judy then started to lightly wave her dagger in the air. "Exactly how do I get it to work?"

"Well for me, when I put the cloak on, I just thought of how I wanted to look. Maybe that's the case for you." Nick stated. "Judy, be calm and embrace your power. Embrace your light."

"Okay. But do I have to say that?" Judy asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"To psyche yourself up, yes." Nick stated boldly.

"*sigh* Fine..." Judy said not looking too happy. She then lifted her dagger up slightly and said "Embrace the light." in a monotone voice.

"Really, bunny? Like you mean it." Nick said very firmly. "Feel that power inside you and embrace it."

This was going nowhere unless Judy actually put in some effort. So this time, Judy actually took Nick's words to heart. She took a deep breath and was ready.

"Embrace the light!" Judy shouted out as she held her dagger up high.

At that moment, Judy's whole body started to be engulfed in her light. A crescent moon started to form in the right side of her face and then her eyes turned pure white. Next thing to happen, was a flash that nearly blinded Nick. As the flash faded, Nick opened back his eyes and was in awe with what he saw. Judy now had a brand new costume. Her attire was now a mix of grey and white. A The unitard had a collar around her neck, long sleeves, and on her chest was a white mark that formed a downward dagger. This was totally different from Judy's earlier costume.

"*whistle* Now **that's** a costume." Nick said liking Judy's new look.

"Woah..." Judy says as she looks at herself a bit. "I can't believe it actually worked."

"Told ya." Nick said smiling.

"But is it enough? Do I still have a mask?" Judy asked.

"No. But I don't think you need it." Nick stated. He then pointed at a slightly broken mirror by a dumper. "Take a look for yourself."

Judy then looks at herself in the mirror and sees that not only did she get a new costume, but her facial appearance had changed as well. Her fur had changed to a slightly lighter grey, she had a white crescent moon on the right side of her face between her eyes, and her eyes change to yellow instead of her amethyst purple.

"Lighter fur? A crescent moon? _Yellow_ eyes?" Judy said in disbelief. It was small changes, but enough to make her look like a different person. "I look so different now."

"I can barely recognize you like that." Nick said.

"Guess it's enough." Judy said. She then grabs her bag and hid it behind the dumpster to come back for it later.

"Alright. We got our costumes on. So, let's go." Nick said sounding eager.

"Hold on! We got a problem." Judy said. "You can teleport, but I can't teleport with you. Remember, boom?"

Nick and Judy still can't really touch each other because of their powers. Yet, Nick seems to have a solution to that.

"That's why I wanted the cloak to be the main part of my costume." Nick said to the bunny. "Get close to me."

Judy walked over to Nick, but still stayed a few centimeters away. Part of Nick's cloak then extended and wrapped around Judy's waist. It was like Nick's cloak was alive.

"Woah!" Judy said a bit surprised.

"Remember when I said this cloak felt like it's a part of me? I meant that. Now only does this cloak help me control my powers, but I can control it and can extend its reach." Nick stated.

"Your powers are really amazing." Judy said smiling at Nick.

"Well... yeah." Nick said trying not to boast too much. "But let's face it. I'm more of the defense guy compared to you. We're gonna have to rely on those daggers of yours when it comes to fighting the bad guys. Okay?"

"Okay." Judy said nodding. "Now, they said that it was the bank in Troop Street. Can you take us there?"

"Hmpt! Can't I?" Nick said with a confident smirk.

"Can you?" Judy asked.

"Hopefully. Still getting the hang of my powers." Nick said honestly. "Just hold on. I haven't really teleported with another person before."

Nick closed his eyes and then he and Judy vanished. The next thing to happen was Nick and Judy on top of one of the buildings down in Troop Street. It seems like the two had made it to their location. They then looked down over to the building and could see a huge crowd of people. The bank was barricaded by the ZPD with Police Tape and their cars. The two lean down and made sure not to be noticed from a distance.

"Looks like we really made it." Nick whispered to Judy.

"Yep. All the people and cops just scream 'area of a bank robbery' ." Judy whispered back to Nick.

Nick and Judy then look at the crowd and spotted quite a few officers here. Including Officer Fangmeyer and Chief Bogo.

"Even the big buffalo chief is here." Nick said to Judy.

"Fangmeyer's here too." Judy said pointed where Fangmeyer was.

"The police are keeping people from going in, but it doesn't seem like any of them are going in themselves." Nick said.

"The robbers probably have nothing to lose. If they make one false move, the hostages are as good as dead." Judy stated.

"Damn. Then we got to move fast." Nick said to Judy.

"This is still pretty big for our first thing. Are you sure we should do this?" Judy asked looking a bit worried.

While Nick was sounding eager, a part of him was scared too. But then, he saw a bystander tried to sneak into the Bank. She was a brown female bunny in her 30s wearing a white sweater and brown skirt. She was quickly halted by Bogo.

"Something's going down there." Nick said. "Let's get closer and listen in."

Judy nodded before Nick wrapped his cloak around Judy and quickly teleported. The two went to a nearby alley, and still stay hidden. With her hearing, Judy was able to hear the conversation between Bogo and the brown female bunny.

"Ma'am, we can't let you pass." Bogo said to the bunny.

"You don't understand. My baby boy is still in there." The female bunny pleaded.

Hearing that, made Judy's ears perks.

"Ma'am, I promise you, we're doing all we can." Bogo said sincerely to the mother.

"Then why haven't you done anything to save him? If my baby gets hurt, it's on you." The mother said sounding angry.

After hearing that, Judy looked over to Nick.

"Nick, that woman's a mother and her son is inside the bank." Judy said to Nick.

"What?" Nick asked looking surprised.

"If that boy is in the bank right now, then he might be in huge trouble." Judy said looking worried.

Nick had a very serious look on his face. He really didn't want a kid to get hurt.

"We gonna save him, okay?" Nick said in a serious tone.

"Okay." Judy said nodding.

"I'll get us inside the bank." Nick said to Judy. Nick then wrapped his cloak around Judy again before disappearing with her.

This time, Nick and Judy teleported inside the bank behind one of the counters. As they stayed hidden, the two of them stayed quiet. Nick and Judy slow peaked their heads over the counter window to get a better view of the situation. The two spot the group of robbers. A mix of middle and large-sized, both predator and prey on one side. On the other side were the hostages. Both tellers and regular people. They weren't tied down, but they had their paws and hooves over their heads.

"Those must be the hostages." Judy whispered to Nick.

Nick and Judy then spotted a crying boy bunny at a very young age. His fur was brown and a white circle around his left eye. Nick and Judy took a wild guess and assumed that the young buck was the son of the mother outside.

"That must be the boy." Nick whispered to Judy.

"Shhh! Stay low." Judy whispered to Nick wanted them not to get spotted yet.

"Hey! Someone shut that kid up!" One of the wolf robbers said hating the boy bunny's crying.

"Stay quiet or you won't see your mommy and daddy again." A black bull said threatening the innocent boy.

The boy still had tears flowing through his eyes but covered his mouth so he could be quiet. This really pissed off Nick.

"Tch! Threating kids? These bastards are going too far." Nick whispered to Judy as he gritted his teeth. "These punks are going down. Right, Carrots?" Nick was expecting Judy to respond. But she didn't. "Judy?"

Nick looked at Judy and sees that her nose was twitching. A sign that she was scared. But who wouldn't be? There was close to 20 thugs with guns.

"No way. We're in over our head We can't do this." Judy thought as she starts to feel scared. "They have guns. We're just started. I can't stay here and get killed. I have to ru..."

Judy's old habit of running away was about to kick in. But before she could even finish her thought, Nick's held on to Judy with his cloak. It wasn't like a restraining hold. It was more of a comforting hold. Judy then looked back at Nick.

"Judy, are you okay?" Nick asked quietly to his partner.

"I... don't know." Judy admitted.

"Listen Judy, I get it." Nick said understanding Judy's fear. "This is our first real thing and we are already in over our heads. I get that you're scared. I'm scared too. So if this is too much for you, say the word and I will get you out of here. But right now, the most important thing is that we get these innocent people to safety. So I'm gonna stay here."

"Nick..." Judy uttered in awe that Nick still wanted to say.

"So... want me to take you back?" Nick asked.

Judy was now deep in her thought as she looked down on the ground.

"I'm so pathetic." Judy thought as she was started hating herself. "Nick's scared, but at least he's staying calm. Me, on the other paw, I want to just run awsy... again. Just like always." Judy felt that she was alone in a dark place. "Why? Why do I keep running away? Am I gonna keep running away from everything?"

Judy then started to think about images of her mom, dad, and Nick. People she cared about. Was she going to let her cowardliness make her lose everything? At that moment, every scared feeling that Judy had... every one of them... just vanished. That fear was now replaced with bold and fiery determination. So much that her crescent moon started to glow.

"No. I'm not running away. Ever again." Judy said to Nick getting back into reality. "Nick, like you said, with my powers, I'm better for fighting. Your powers can get everyone out of here. You do that while I'll take on the thugs."

"Are you sure, Judy?" Nick asked.

"I've never been surer in my life." Judy said getting up from the ground. "I'm done running away."

Judy was acting completely different than she was a minute earlier. She was now brave and determined. Nick was really impressed.

"Badass..." Nick uttered.

Judy wanted her presence to be known by the robbers. She walked up to the middle of the bank and shouted out to it.

"HEY! DUMBASS ROBBERS?!" Judy shouted out. This shouted got all the robbers attention. "How about you put the money down, let these people go, and turn yourselves in to the police?"

The robbers all looked at the bunny before all laughing loudly. A tiny bunny in a fancy getup wasn't really something they were afraid of. Judy was expecting that, yet it still pissed her off. Some of them started to point their guns at Judy.

"Are we suppose to be scared of some itty bitty bunny?" A black bull asked.

Judy then jumped high in the air and created a storm of her daggers that disarmed the thugs of their guns. Even broke most of them. As she got back down of the ground. She then pointed her dagger at the bull who made the harsh comment.

"Yes. You should be." Judy said sound serious.

The laughter quickly went away and the robbers realized that they were not dealing with a normal bunny.

"What the... who are you?" The bull asked a bit scared now.

That's right. Judy hadn't come up with a superhero name for herself yet. It was hard to think of a good one on the fly. Then... she looked at the dagger she was holding. After that, the perfect name was obvious to her.

"I am a bunny of pure light energy. My name is _Dagger_." Judy said boldly and brave.

"Whatever your name is, you're dead, little bu..." The bull went getting angry.

"Oh, shut up." Judy said not sounding impressed as she throws two daggers at the bull.

The two daggers it the bull right at his chest and stook right out. The bull was definitely hurt by them.

"I hope she remembers to set those to stun and not kill." Nick thought being a bit worried.

"Wha... what are these?" The bull asked he sees the daggers sticking on his chest.

"My daggers have many settings. Don't worry. I didn't set them to kill. They won't even leave marks." Judy told him with a sly grin. "I did, however, set them to drain you of some of your lifeforce. You should start feeling the effects of that now."

The bull started to feel woozy. Next thing you know, he was down on his knees.

"There it is." Judy said still having a sly grin on.

"Grrrr! That's it! Get her, boys." A wolf said ordering the others to attack.

"Bring it!" Judy said with a dagger in both paws and looking ready for a fight.

Judy jumped forward as she takes on the robbers. It didn't matter if they were all bigger than her. Judy, or as she calls herself now, Dagger, was willing to face them. A hippo tried to grab Dagger, but she was quick and nimble. Dagger then performed a jump in the air with a turn and throw a dagger at the hippo's right arm. She then went for a double kick to the face. The hippo went down to the ground as Judy did a backflip and softly landed to the ground. She even added a little twirl.

"What is she?! Some kind of ballerina?!" One of the robbers asked.

"In a way, yes." Dagger admitted.

Judy didn't start retaking ballet for anything. She used her ballet lessons to create a fighting style that's a mix of ballet and her rabbit traits. It's both graceful... and deadly. Nick was a bit distracted by Judy's fighting skills.

"Damn, she's good." Nick thought. He then remembers, he had a job to do. "Oh! That's right. I got to save the hostages."

As Judy still continued fighting the robbers, Nick teleport to where the hostages were. He started by teleporting near the little bunny.

"Hey, kid." Nick said to the young buck.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh!" The boy wailed out. Nick looked very scary to him.

"Shhh! Shhh! Please stay quiet!" Nick whispered to the boy. "I know. With the dark cloak, the white eyes, and the fact I'm a fox, I look like a bad guy. But I swear, I'm one of the good guys and I want to help get you and these other people out."

The boy stopped crying, but he still looked scared.

"That bunny outside, that was your mom, wasn't it?" Nick asked.

"My mommy?" The boy uttered.

"She was really worried and wants you to be safe." Nick said to him. "You got a name, kid?" The boy seemed afraid to answer." Come on, kid. Your name, please?"

"Ethan." The boy answered.

"Hi, Ethan. Listen, see my friend over there?" Nick said pointing at Dagger fighting off the robbers. "She's fighting the bad guys while I get everyone out. I can get you to your mom real quick. All you have to do is trust me... even if it's only for a second. Can you do that?"

Nick held his paw out wanting the boy to hold it. Ethan was still just a little boy. This was probably the most scared he has ever been in his life. Yet, after looking at Nick again, he felt that he could trust him. So he did. He then held on to Nick's paw.

"Let's go." Nick said.

Nick then teleported with Ethan from inside the bank to the outside where the huge crowd of people and police officers were. No surprise, most of the freaked out a bit when they saw the fox pop out of nowhere.

"What on... Earth?" Bogo went.

Ethan looked a bit surprised to see that got outside so fast. Nick then lightly pushed the boy.

"Go to your mom." Nick said to him.

Ethan nodding before running and shouting out "MOMMY!". Even though he saved the kid, the police didn't seem to think that was the case. A few of them pointed their stun guns at Nick and shouted out "FREEZE!"

"NOT NOW!" Nick shouted out implying that he wasn't done.

Nick then teleported back to the bank. Nick disappearing in front of everyone's eyes made them even more confused. On a light note, Ethan ran back to his mother, the same bunny from earlier. The mother hugged her son tightly, glad that he was safe.

"My baby boy! Thank goodness you're alright." The mother said happily that her son was okay.

"Boy, did that fox in the cloak hurt you?" Bogo asked.

"No! You're wrong. That fox saved me." Ethan replied.

"What?" Bogo said a bit stunned.

Meanwhile, as Nick teleported back inside the bank, he was ready to get the next person out.

"Alright, who's next?" Nick asked the group of hostages.

The hostages were all willing to let Nick get them out. Not even being bothered by his appearance. Nick then teleported a female deer next. The second he got her outside the bank, he quickly teleported back to get the next person out. Then the next person. Then the next one. Then the next one. In less than a minute, Nick was able to save over 20 people, which was a shock to the officers of the ZPD.

"That fox... in the cloak... he's saving the hostages." Fangmeyer said in awe.

As Nick teleported back into the bank again, he was ready to help the next person.

"Okay. Who's next?" Nick asked the hostages.

Next to come up was an old male gopher. He was holding his paw on the left side of his body.

"Let... these other young'uns go next, boy. I'll... go last." The old gopher said sounding a bit weak.

Nick then looked at the gopher's side and could see some blood coming out of him.

"Sir, are you... injured?" Nick asked looking concerned.

"One of the robbers grazed him when they threw a warning shot." A female otter stated.

"What? Why didn't you say anything, sir? I could have got you out of here sooner." Nick asked sounding very concern about the old man's safety.

"I'm... an old man. I already have one foot in the grave. It's more important to save all these other younger people first." The old gopher said before dropping on his knees.

"Sir, as honorable as that is, it's also stupid." Nick said.

Nick thought it would be too dangerous now to teleport the old man with that wound. So before teleporting anyone else, he shouted out to Judy.

"Ca... I mean, Dagger!" Nick shouted out to his partner making sure to call her by her hero name. "One of these guys is injured really badly. He could even bleed out."

"Leave it to me!" Dagger said boldly as pushes back another robber."Let's switch places. You handle the robbers while I'll take care of the old man."

"Okay." Nick said agreeing.

Dagger stopped fighting the robbers and dashed to help the old man.

"Hey! You get back here." A weasel said about to chase her.

A second later, Nick appeared in front of the weasel.

"No. You're dealing with me now." Nick said sounding threatening.

"Another one?!" The weasel said shocked by Nick's appearance. "Don't tell me you can create knives too."

"No. I can't." Nick replied. He then teleports behind the weasel and grabbed him with his shadow mist. "I just can go places fast."

Nick then threw the weasel at two other robbers, knocking all three of them out. Now the robbers knew they weren't just dealing with one superhero.

"Damn it! As if the bunny was enough. Now we have the prince of darkness who can freakin teleport?!" A rhino said clearly hating today.

"Yeah. You guys REALLY should have stayed at home." Nick said to the robbers.

"Just get him!" A moose shouted out.

As some of the robbers charged at Nick with crowbars and bats, Nick stayed calm. In fact, he just smirked. One of the robbers tried to smack Nick with a bat. He quickly disappears before it connected. Nick went over the bear's head and gave him a kick to the face. He then quickly teleported in front of him, used his shadow manipulation to trip the bear, then he teleports up and goes for a screw kick, combined with his dark powers, that hits the bear hard on in his gut.

"GAAAHHH!" The bear grunted in pain.

The kick was enough to put the bear in a state of shock and cause him to pass out. Nick then teleported in front of the next thug.

"Who else wants some?" Nick said feeling ready for more.

Judy wasn't the only one working on their fighting style. With his athletic abilities, Nick came up with one himself. He combined his fox traits with a brawling style and his shadow powers to make a fighting style of his own. He learned, with his shadow manipulation, he can pull any mammal, no matter the size. As well as amp up his punches and kicks. So he was just as capable in fighting as Judy is.

Still, even with his powerful skills, it didn't stop the robbers from trying to take him out. As Nick fought more of the robbers, Dagger went over to the old gopher, who was down on the ground.

"Sir, are you alright?" Dagger asked.

"I'm... fine... for now." The old gopher feeling that he may not have much time left. "Don't... worry about me. Just get everyone else to safety."

"No way." Dagger said firmly. "This is our first time out and my partner and I are NOT losing anyone. Not on our watch." Dagger then lowered herself down. "I'm not sure my healing power can heal physical wounds, but it's worth a shot."

Both of Dagger's paws started to glow brightly. Dagger placed her left paw on the right side of the gopher's head and her right paw near the wound.

"One paw to keep you calm mentally, the other paw to heal the wound." Dagger said before closing her eyes and letting her powers do its thing. It actually seemed like her healing was working, but she would still need a minute or two.

Nick was still putting up quite a good fight. The remaining 8 robbers couldn't even touch him. He just kept teleporting out of the way and delivered a punch, kick, or trip.

"Give it up, already. You can't touch me." Nick said to the robbers.

"Damn it! Why did we have to get the freaks today? The wolf robber asked himself.

The wolf knew he probably couldn't hit Nick with anything. But then he looked at the ground to one of the gun that was still intact and the group of hostages. As well as Dagger still healing the old man. The wolf then had a grin on his face.

"I may not be able to hit you..." The wolf said to Nick. He then rolled to collect one of the rifles on the ground and pointed at Dagger and the hostages. "But what about your partner and these people?"

Dagger and the hostages turned around when they realized they could be in trouble.

"NO!" Nick shouted out in a fear.

The wolf had his finger on the trigger... and pulled it. Dagger and the hostages covered themselves and closed their eyes as they hear the gunshots. As the shots stopped, everyone opened their eyes expecting someone to be hit. Lucky for them, it seemed like no one was hit. But as Dagger looks in front of her, she sees why and starts to feel horrified.

It was Nick. He had opened up his cloak in front of everyone and used himself as a shield. It meant... he took the bullets.

"Nick..." Dagger thought starting to tremble.

The wolf smiled sinisterly on the fact that he finally got him. Was that it? Did Nick about to be on his deathbed after only one mission? Nick then uttered these words. "That was uncool, you dick."

"Whaaaaa... what?!" The wolf said surprised. But it wasn't just him, everyone else was surprised too.

"Seriously, going for the defenseless? That's really low." Nick said looking mad.

Unbelievable, Nick took the bullets, yet he seemed fine. Scared out of his mind, the wolf fired more bullets at Nick. Dagger still flinched expected Nick to be really shot this time. Except, when the wolf stopped shooting, Nick was still perfectly fine. Since the spree of bullets seemed over, Nick closed back his cape and had a serious look on his face.

"Before you try shooting me again, look at this." Nick said to the wolf. He then took out his black arm and dropped a bunch of bullets down to the ground. "These were the bullets you shot at me. Since I'm still standing, what does that tell you?"

The wolf and some of the other thugs started to shake now at the sight of Nick now.

"What does that tell you?" Nick asked again.

"That... bullets don't work on you?" The wolf answered looking frightened.

"Very good. Meaning: You're screwed." Nick said with a smirk.

It seemed that Nick had yet another new power. Thanks to him being a conduit to his own dimension, Nick was able to make himself intangible to most objects. This included bullets. Nick was completely unharmed.

Nick teleported to the right side of the wolf and grabbed him by his arm.

"For trying to kill me, my partner, and the hostages, guess what I'm gonna do to your arm?" Nick asked the wolf.

"Break it?" The wolf asked looking frightened.

"Yep." Nick said before elbowing the wolf's arm definitely enough to break the bone.

The wolf let out a mighty howl in pain of his arm being broken. Nick then teleported over his head and gave him a punch in the face that knocked him down to the ground. Judy was now the one impressed.

"Nice! A little much breaking his arm, but he had it coming." Dagger said. As she did, she finished healing the old man. "Oh. I think I've done the best I could."

Dagger wasn't able to completely heal the wound, but she was able to close and stop the bleeding. She then helps the old gopher get back up on his feet.

"Well, guess I won't be kicking the bucket today. Thank you, young lady." The gopher said as he patted Dagger on the shoulder.

Being thanked by someone made Judy felt warm inside. Something she hasn't felt in a while.

"You're welcome, sir." Dagger said with a smile. "Now I got to go help my friend."

Dagger then hopped over to Nick's after he took out another robber.

"You know if I could slap you, I would." Dagger said firmly to Nick. " You know you had me worried for a minute there."

"Aww! You worried about me." Nick said with a smirk at his partner.

"Seriously, you could have told me you were basically bulletproof." Dagger said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nick asked with a sly smirk and a shrug. That's how Nick was in the outside. In his head, he was like "OHTHANKGOD! ITHOUGHTIWASDEAD THERE! THANKYOUPOWERS! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Just because Nick was intangible to the gunshots, doesn't mean he's invincible. Nick was only able to become intangible because of his cape and he activated his powers at the time by instincts. If he didn't do that as he did, he would most likely be dead by now. But lucky for the fox, he wasn't. The remaining robbers were starting to get really scared of the duo.

"This is ridiculous! Just who are these freaks?!" Asked a zebra robber.

Nick realized that he still didn't come up with a name for himself. But after looking at his cloak, he finally had the perfect name.

"I'm the master of shadows, space, and even dimensions. I am _Cloak_." Nick said in a serious tone.

"Perfect name." Dagger whispered to Nick liking the name. "That's right. We are the dynamic duo, _Cloak and Dagger."_ Her left paw then glowed brightly with her light. "Day and Night!"

"Darkness and Light!" Cloak said with his right paw emitting his shadows.

First hero's name and now a perfect catchphrase. Nick and Judy, or Cloak and Dagger, were really getting the hang of the hero thing. Cloak then grabbed on to Judy's waist with his cloak.

"Ready, Dagger?" Cloak asked.

"Do it, Cloak." Dagger said nodding.

Cloak then threw Dagger at one of the robbers. As he did, Dagger got out her dagger and jabbed one of the robbers with it. After that, she backflipped again and three more daggers at him. Draining him enough to make him fall. As Dagger lands on the ground, she looks back at Cloak.

"Cloak, get the rest of the hostages out of here." Dagger said to her partner. "I can handle these punks."

"Fine. Just don't be too cocky." Cloak said with a smirk before vanishing.

Cloak teleported over to the front of the hostages. Taking a good look, there were about 20 people left.

"Okay. You guys still hanging in there?" Cloak asked the hostages.

"Who... exactly are you two?" A female panda asked.

"We're... Cloak and Dagger. We stated that a minute ago." Nick said to the panda.

"Either way, you two are freaking AWESOME!" Said an overexcited male ferret.

"We'll take any and all compliments AFTER we save you all." Cloak said. "Okay. I'm gonna try teleporting all you guys at once. I haven't done it before. That's why I didn't do it earlier. But now's the perfect time to try. Everyone, get close."

Cloak then extended his cloak to surround all the hostages. Once everyone was gathered around him, he teleported them out of the bank and back outside. Cloak was able to get everyone out. This really shocked everyone around the area. The public and the ZPD.

"Everyone okay?" Cloak asked.

Everyone thanked Cloak for saving them and said how cool him and his partner were. The old gopher went up to Cloak.

"Young man, I have to thank you for saving us. Also, I would really like to thank your young ladyfriend for healing me." The gopher said to the fox.

"I'm glad you're ok. I have to go back and help my partner." Cloak replied.

"Be careful." The gopher said.

Cloak nodded before teleporting back into the bank. As he did, confusion went on more and more for the ZPD's chief, Bogo.

"How... is he doing that?" Bogo asked still in disbelief.

Cloak made his way back inside the bank, ready to help Dagger.

"Alright. Who wants to..." Cloak said sounding eager to fight more. But as he looks in front of him, his face is in shock with what he sees.

There were only 4 thugs that haven't been knocked out yet. An ox, a sheep, a white tiger, and a black bear. The black bear was holding Dagger with a strong bear grip.

"Sorry, Cloak. I got too cocky." Dagger said with droopy ears.

"Dagger!" Cloak shouted out.

"Uh uh! You wouldn't want me to snap this little bunny's neck, would you? " The bear asked with a sinister grin as held Dagger tightly.

A small part of Cloak started to snap. Seeing his friend in danger didn't sit well with him.

"Let go of her..." Cloak uttered quietly.

The sheep took out a handgun. He then pointed the gun at Dagger. Nearly enough for a bullet to hit her, but far enough not to hit the bear.

"You may be bulletproof, but I bet your little partner isn't." The sheep said with a smirk.

"Tch!" Dagger went looking angry, yet her nose was twitching. A sign of fear.

More and more of Cloak's anger started to fill up and bottle up until... he released it.

"I SAID LET GO OF HER, YOU SCUM!" Cloak shouted out in rage.

Not even a nanosecond later, Cloak's shadow mist started to come out from his body and then it grabbed ahold of all four of the remaining robbers. Lifting them all up in the air. His shadows surrounded their arms, legs and/or necks. Now each of them was in total shock. No. Not shock. Fear. Total fear. Except for Dagger. Cloak then moved them all closer to himself.

"Drop. Her. Now." Cloak said firmly to the black bear still holding Dagger.

The bear immediately let go of Dagger. Dagger then got behind Cloak. Cloak's shadows still got a hold of the robbers. Cloak was calm, but still very mad.

"You know, bastards like you really piss me off." Cloak said to the robbers. "I don't know what's worse. The fact you rob a bank, hurt innocent people, or the fact that you enjoy it." Nick's shadows gripped tighter on the thugs. "My partner told you that you should be afraid. Are you afraid?"

"Y... y... yes!" The robbers all uttered very scaredly.

"Are you very _very_ afraid?" Cloak asked them.

"YES! YES! VERY AFRAID!" The robbers said in total fear.

"Good. Good." Cloak said with a smirk. "Remember that feeling, don't forget it, and NEVER do this again. Cause if you do, I'll be watching you all from the shadows and strike you when you least expected it. I will make sure every day you are all living in a world of fear and darkness. Do I make myself clear?"

The robbers all rapidly nodded their heads. Clearly, Cloak's words shook them all to their very cores. But he wasn't done with them yet. He wanted to get one more hit it.

"Now, step off!" Cloak shouted.

He then controls his shadows and slams the robbers into a wall with great force. The force was strong enough to leave a few cracks on the wall. The robbers then fall to the ground knockout. Cloak's shadows then started to subside and come back to him. Cloak was a bit out of breath, but fine. Dagger was quite. She didn't think Nick was holding back such a strong move.

"You okay, Carrots?" Cloak asked Dagger.

"Yeah..." Dagger replied. "You?"

"Yeah..." Cloak said.

"I didn't know you could do something like that." Dagger said.

"Neither did I." Cloak said honestly.

It looked like the two heroes had just finished things up. All the criminals were out cold after the beatdown. The only one getting up was the wolf that got his arm broken by Cloak. Knowing that he was completely outmatched, he tried to limp away. Dagger, with her rabbit ears, could hear him and alerted Cloak. He then teleported himself and Dagger to the front of the wolf. The wolf looked pretty spooked.

"I give! I give!" The wolf said lifting the arm that wasn't broken. "Please, no more."

"Dagger, should we go easy on him?" Cloak asked his partner.

"Well, he DID shoot at us earlier." Dagger stated.

"He did, didn't he? In that case, care to do the honors?" Cloak asked allowing Dagger to get the last hit.

"How about we both do the honors?" Dagger asked with a grin and her right fist glowing brightly.

"I agree." Cloak said grinning with his left fist surrounded in shadows.

The two then punched the wolf in the face. Knocking him 7 feet away and ultimately knocking him out cold. Now Cloak and Dagger were finished with all the robbers.

"Oh..." Cloak went with a grin.

"... yeah!" Dagger said smiling.

Outside, everyone was wondering what was going on inside. The ZPD were wondering if they should finally go in or not.

"Sir, what should we do?" Fangmeyer asked Bogo.

"If that fox in the cloak doesn't come out in the next minute, we are all going in there." Bogo ordered.

A few seconds after he said that, a huge cloud of black mist appeared and as it subsided, there was a pile of all the robbers and the two heroes on top of them.

"Officers, we believe these are your criminals." Dagger said boldly and proudly.

Seeing the bad guys defeated, everyone around cheered for their new heroes. Especially the ones that were held hostages.

"Those are the two that saved us."

"They are so amazing."

"You all should have seen them take on those crooks."

"They are real heroes."

Cloak and Dagger were both liking the attention. The cops of the ZPD started cuffing all the crooks. As the hostages started shaking paws with Cloak and Dagger for saving them, officer Fangmeyer walked over to them.

"Hey, you two?" Fangmeyer said to the two heroes.

"Umm... yes, officer?" Dagger said a bit nervous. She was hoping that Fangmeyer didn't recognize her.

"Who are you two?" Fangmeyer asked. It looked like she really didn't recognize Judy.

"Cloak and Dagger, ma'am." Dagger replied.

"Heroes of darkness and light." Cloak added.

"Well, whoever you two are, you seem to handle the situation well." Fangmeyer said smiling. "You save these people and took care of all the criminals. I'm surprised they're a fox and rabbit with your skills, if not anyone."

"We're on a league of our own." Cloak said proudly.

"We're glad we were able to help." Dagger said looking happy.

"Help or not..." Said Bogo as he walks to the fox and rabbit. "... what you two did was reckless. You getting involved with a situation like this and possibly putting these people in danger."

"They were already in danger, Mr. Chief. We just made sure they got out of it." Cloak stated. "We even healed the old man."

"While your intentions were good, it was still the wrong way to handle things." Bogo said firmly. "As chief of the ZPD, I would like to take you both in for answering a few questions."

"Thanks for the invitation..." Dagger said as she and Cloak took a few steps back. "... but we both know where this is going."

"So, we're just gonna see ourselves out." Cloak said.

"Cloak and Dagger out!" Dagger added with flair.

"Peace out, y'all." Cloak said giving the peace sign.

Dagger then summoned her dagger and created a flash of light that blinded everyone. Once the flash subsided and everyone could see again, Cloak and Dagger were gone. Cloak must have used his power after Dagger created the flash.

"They're gone..." Bogo went.

"Guess questions them isn't happening today, Chief. " Fangmeyer said to the buffalo.

Bogo let out an angry snort before saying "Just... get all these criminals to jail.".

"Sir, yes sir." Fangmeyer said with a hint of sass.

The ZPD took things from here. Meanwhile, the duo teleported back to the alley where they started. Cloak looked around to see that the coast was clear. Once that was the case, Cloak took off his cloak and send it back to his pocket dimension. He reverted back to his regular self, Nick. Dagger summoned her dagger one more time and started reverting back to her normal self, Judy. After that, her dagger disappeared. The two had some mixed feeling after their battle.

"That was epic. Can you believe it, Judy?" Nick asked looking happy. Judy didn't respond. "Judy?"

Nick looked at Judy and sees that her back is turned as she gripped her arm. Her ears were drooping too. It looked like Judy was upset about something. Nick had a good guess why. The crooks were threatening to shoot her earlier. She was close to death.

"Judy, sorry that you almost got... you know." Nick said feeling bad about it. "Even if you said you wanted to, I should have..."

"Nick, after that dangerous situation, I did a LOT of thinking... and I have one thing to say." Judy said in a firm voice. "That... was..." Judy's tone then changed to a thrilled one as she turned to Nick. "... AMAZING!"

This was not the reaction Nick was expected.

"We just took on crooks that several times our height and weight like it was nothing. Saw those flips? My dagger throwing? I felt so much adrenaline." Judy said happily. " And the best part, ZERO CASUALTIES! We saved everybody!"

"Yeah. We did it. We actually did it, Carrots." Nick said happily.

"We proved that we could be superheroes." Judy said happily.

This was a huge first step for Nick and Judy. They were not only able to save a lot of people, but they were able to prove that they can be heroes and use their powers for good.

After that, the two were pretty drained. So they decided to head back to their homes. Nick made it back to his house and closed the door behind him.

"Yo! I'm home." Nick shouted out.

"Nick! Thank goodness you're ok." Frankie said walking over to Nick. John was behind her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nick asked.

"We heard that there was a robbery that happened." John stated.

"Yeah. But I was nowhere near there. I was with a friend." Nick said coming up with an excuse. "I did hear some... weird thing happened."

"Get this. Apparently, two superheroes save the day." John stated. "REAL superheroes. With superpowers and everything."

"Wow! For real?" Nick said still playing along as if he didn't know anything.

"I also heard they were a fox and rabbit." John said.

"Really?" Nick said sounding surprised. "Huh? Guess in Zootopia, anyone can really be anything. Even a fox and rabbit becoming superheroes. Anything else?"

"Nothing else yet." John said. "Expecting to hear more from the news later today."

"Still find it hard to believe." Frankie stated.

"There are harder things to not believe." Nick started. "I'm gonna head up to my room now."

As Nick walks up the stairs, he couldn't help but smile. News about Cloak and Dagger had already traveled fast. Nick was planning on staying in his room for the rest of the day. After all the fighting, Nick felt drained. After looking at the ballerina shoe he kept from Judy and then a picture of him and David, the fox laid on his bed. He was intending to take a bit of a nap. But a few seconds later, his cell phone rang with an upbeat ringtone. Nick looks at the Caller ID and sees that it's Judy. He decided to answer.

"Hello? Judy?" Nick said waiting for a response.

"Hey, Nick. How fast can you get here?" Judy asked. " Actually, saying that now, it's a bit of a joke. Just get over here now. You got to see this."

Curious, Nick decided to meet up with Judy again. Back at the church, Judy was tapping her foot as she waited for Nick. She knew with Nick's powers, it wouldn't take long, but she was still a bit impatient. A few seconds later, Nick popped up in his cloak. Once he was there, he took his cloak off and sent it back to his pocket dimension.

"Yo!" Nick said greeting the bunny.

"There you are. About time." Judy said to the fox.

"It's been less than a minute since you called." Nick said firmly. "So, what's up?"

Judy took out her phone and showed Nick a video.

"We are trending!" Judy said before starting up the video.

The video was titled "Superheroes in Zootopia?!" A was a news report from the ZZN on the events that happened today. The reporters were a moose named Peter Moosebridge and a snow leopard named Fabienne Growley.

"Superheroes in Zootopia! That's what everyone is saying." Moosebridge said.

"Not long ago today, there was a bank robbery in the Zootopia National Bank in Troop Street. There were over 20 convicts and nearly 30 to 40 hostages." Growley stated.

"Things were looking grim until some heroes showed up. I'm not talking about the ZPD. I'm talking about ACTUAL superheroes." Moosebridge said.

"The two heroes were described as a fox and a black and blue cloak and a rabbit in a white and grey unitard." Growley stated. "We now go to what some of the freed hostages had to say."

The first person who spoke on the news feed was little Ethan. The rabbit boy that Nick saved first.

"I was super scared, but then the fox in the cloak came to me. He seemed very scary first, but he was actually really cool. He said he would get me out and he did super fast." Ethan said sounding a bit excited.

The second person was the old gopher Judy healed.

"The young bunny used her power to heal me after I was injured. I feel fit as a fiddle now. I'm in her and the young fox boy's debt." The gopher said.

Next was a female otter.

"One of the crooks tried shooting at us and the fox with the cloak shielded us all. The bullets didn't even work on him. He had such a brave soul." The otter said.

Next was a male ferret.

"Yo! That bunny was awesome! She was doing backflips, frontflips, and turns like she was at a ballot. She summons these daggers out of thin air and threw them at the bad guys. It didn't matter if they were rhinos or hippos, BOOM! BOOM! She took them all down. She was pretty hot too." The ferret said.

Last was a deer, who was one of the bank tellers.

"Those two were amazing. If they weren't here today, some of us may not have made it." The deer said looking relieved.

The screen then went back to Moosebridge and Growley. They also had an artist's sketch of Nick and Judy in their hero costumes on the right corner.

"The hostages said the fox's main ability is teleporting while the rabbit's main ability is shoot daggers of light. The two heroes are calling themselves 'Cloak and Dagger'." Growley said.

"Quite fitting names for our new heroes." Moosebridge said with a smile. "Question is, what will these two do next?"

"Does the city have new protectors? These anchors for one, welcome the new heroes and hope they help the city more with their actions." Growley said happily.

Judy stopped the video there. She then showed Nick the number of views it had. It was 2,327,104 and growing.

"Over 2 MILLION views!" Judy stated to Nick loudly. "Can you believe it? Everyone loves us."

"Told you going big would pay off." Nick said proudly.

"It wasn't just going big." Judy said before getting closer to Nick. "We saved a lot of people and gave them some hope."

"Look at you. You sound like you are loving the superhero more than I do now." Nick said smiling.

"Maybe I do." Judy admitted. "When I healed that old man and he thanked me for saving him, it made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. For the longest time, I only wanted to help myself. But when I helped that old man, I felt good. Better than helping myself."

"You did a good thing, Carrots. Thanks to you, the old man can probably see his grandkids some more and tell them a hell of story." Nick stated happily.

"Yeah." Judy said smiling. "This was a big first step. But it's still the first step. We both still have more work to do."

"Right. Finding a way to bring O'Clawdon and Cooperman to justice." Nick said with his fist up.

"As well as helping others that need it." Judy said with her fist up.

"Yeah. That's gonna be our thing. Cloak and Dagger. Fighting for injustice and righting wrongs." Nick said eagerly.

When Nick mentioned 'righting wrongs' Judy's ears drooped. Even with her being a superhero now, he did commit quite a number of wrongs. But that didn't mean it was too late to start righting them. Judy then dashes to her drawer.

"Carrots, what's up?" Nick asked as he tilted his head.

"If we are really gonna be heroes and right wrongs, I need to start righting my own." Judy said as she dug into the drawer. She then takes something out. "Starting with... the first wrong I ever committed."

Judy slowly walked over to Nick holding the black hoodie that she always sleeps with. Nick was a bit confused by it at first. But after a good look, he knew what it was... and had a really shocked look on his face.

"Is... is that..." Nick asked shook a bit.

"It is." Judy answered. "It's your hoodie. Or... to be exact, it's David's hoodie. I stole it from little you. It was the first thing I had ever stolen."

Nick then took the hoodie from Judy. It looked exactly the same as the day he lost it. Not even any tears, rips, or a faded color. Signs that Judy really took care of it.

"This was the last thing I ever had to remind me of David. I thought I lost it. You really had it this whole time?" Nick asked Judy.

"I did. I'm sorry." Judy said feeling bad.

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?" Nick asked.

"The truth? I lost my dad, I was alone, and I was cold. I kept it because I needed it. I really REALLY needed it." Judy answered.

"And now?" Nick asked.

"Cause I don't need it anymore. But I bet you might." Judy replied. "If we are gonna be partners now, I want you to completely trust me. Cause I completely trust you."

Judy wanted to earn Nick's trust. That's why she gave him back his hoodie. Nick slowly put the hoodie on. To Judy, it was a sign that Nick forgave him.

"*sigh* I'm so glad that I finally told you." Judy said looking relieved as she turns away to close her drawers. "I actually felt that I should have given it back to you sooner, but I needed to know if I could..."

As Judy turned back around, she sees that Nick is gone.

"Nick?" Judy called out. "Nick? Oh no..."

Judy then started to tremble. It looked like Nick left. Maybe he didn't forgive Judy.

"No... I waited too long." Judy thought about to cry.

Judy believed that for waiting too long, she may have ruined their partnership before it even started. That was... until Nick popped back up. He had the hood of his hoodie over his head.

"I'm back!" Nick said.

"AHHHH!" Judy screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry! Apparently, my hoodie works the same way as my cloak." Nick stated.

"Nick! That wasn't cool." Judy said mad at the fox.

"I said sorry. I had to go back to my house and get something." Nick said having something behind his back.

"Whatever it is, you better have a good reason to..." Judy said sounding pretty really steamed.

A second later, Nick pulled out a little white ballerina shoe. The shoe Judy left behind on the beach after the storm. Judy immediately recognized it.

"Is... that..." Judy asked.

"It is." Nick answered. "It the ballerina shoe you left on the beach."

Judy walked closer to Nick.

"After I took your hoodie, I just ran. I didn't even bother to get this back." Judy stated. "But Nick, why did you take it?"

"You weren't the only one who felt alone and needed something that day." Nick said. "I remember holding little you's paw. I kept this to remind myself that she could still be okay. You're a bit of a mess, but alive." Nick then wanted to hand Judy her shoe. "I know you may not need it anymore and it probably doesn't fit you anymore. But still..."

Judy reached out for the shoe and took it from Nick. She looked at it and could see it was a bit dirty. But it still reminded her of a better time.

"Did I ever tell that I loved ballot?" Judy asked Nick. "I fell a few times, but I always got back up. My teacher always said out of everyone, I had the most determination. But when dad died... I stopped and slowly forgot who I used to be." Judy then held her shoe by the side of her face. "Maybe if I still had this at the time, I would have..."

Judy didn't want to start crying again. So she held on to her tears.

"Nick, I never should have left you on that day." Judy said. "If I stayed there, when we were still little kids, we could have helped each other, unlock our powers sooner, and I would never have to..."

"Hey. Hey." Nick said stopping Judy from saying anything else. "None of that matter anymore. What matters is the now. We're partners now. Remember that?"

"No, Nick. You're not just my partner. You're... my friend." Judy said with a warm smile.

"Hmm. Right." Nick said smiling as well.

Even after everything, Nick and Judy still chose to stay friends. Nick didn't even hold a grudge that Judy had David's hoodie this whole time. But he did have one more question for Judy.

"Hey, Carrots? Be honest, did you worried when I was gone, it was for good?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Judy reacted by blushing a bit.

"Nooooooo. I just... would like a heads up next time." Judy said all red-faced.

"Oh my gosh. You WERE worried. Sweet little Carrots, I didn't know you cared." Nick said messing with Judy a bit.

"Shut up! Knowing you, you were bound to come back anyway." Judy stated firmly as she turned her head away from Nick.

"Either way, thanks." Nick said with a smile. "Thanks for giving me David's hoodie back."

"I... should be thanking you, Nick." Judy said still blushing. "Thanks to you, I'm a new person. I... own you a lot, Nick."

Nick then went over and hugged Judy. They were actually able to hug... for a second. The next second,... BOOM! A force and light and darkness energy pushed the two of them back to opposite sides of the church. Both of them were okay as they clung to the walls.

"SORRY! TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Nick shouted out to Judy.

"WE REALLY GOT TO FIGURE OUT A WAY AROUND THAT!" Judy shouted back at Nick.

Even after that explosion, the two looked at each other and started to laugh. The best laughter that either of them has had in years. Cause Nick and Judy weren't just partners. They were friends. Friends that completely trust one another.

 **End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10: Day and Night

**Here we are at Chapter 10. Okay, what I'm about to type MAY shock a lot of you. This is the last chapter. I know! I know! Many of you are probably going "WHAT?! NO! DON'T END THIS STORY YET!", "YOU LEFT US ON A CLIFFHANGER! DON'T DO THAT!", or "COME ON! WE NEED MORE!". Just think of this story as an Origin Story. Besides, I got other stories to work on. I know how my 'While We're Young' readers are. They want me to do more on the story. Trust me. I do my best to work on each and every one of my stories. Even if it's only a little bit. But the hardest part is always finishing a story. Which is why this story is ending here. So, let's get this last chapter started.**

* * *

 _Day and Night._

 _Darkness and Light._

 _One is shadows._

 _One shines bright._

It was the middle of the night and it was very dark. A huge building somewhere in Savanna Central, was the Roxxon Corporation Main Building. The Roxxon Company was still known to do work for the city. Coming outside of the building was a middle-aged male raccoon in a dark blue business suit. This was Randall Cooperman. Head of the Gulf Division of the Roxxon Corporation. He's also one of the reasons Stu got the blame for the explosion almost 8 years ago. He stole everything from Judy's family and lived off it like he had nothing to do with it.

As he walks to the parking lot, going to his car, he doesn't know... someone is watching him. From atop of a lamppost in the distance, was Judy. Or rather... Dagger. She glared at Cooperman as if she was a predator about to strike its prey. Cooperman stopped at a black sport's car. Looking at it, Dagger could tell it was expensive. A sign that Cooperman was still living off Stu's failure. Anger stirred inside Dagger. As Cooperman dug in his pocket for his keys, Dagger thought "This would be the perfect time to strike.". She then summoned her dagger from her right paw. If she wanted to, Dagger could strike him and kill him instantly. She could even make her daggers go through someone and still strike them no marks or trace of her attack. Not even on their clothes. It would be the perfect revenge for her after what Cooperman and the Roxxon Company did to her and her family.

But she couldn't do it. If she did that, then she wouldn't be able to prove her dad's innocent. She also wouldn't be able to get her mom out of that trailer park. It was hard, but as much as she hated him, she couldn't kill him. However, while she wouldn't kill him, another idea came to mind that made her grin.

"Doesn't mean I won't kill him, doesn't mean I won't give him a bad time." Dagger thought.

Dagger threw her dagger at one of the tires of the car. Making the car tire lose its air. As Cooperman finally gets his keys out, he looks at the tire and sees that's it's flat.

"Ahh... Damnit! How did I get a flat? I just changed these tires!" Cooperman shouted out in anger. "Damnit! Now I got to call someone to get it fixed at this hour. Some night."

Seeing Cooperman totally pissed out, made Dagger grin widely. With her work done, she hopped out of the area. Leaving the poor raccoon to have wait in the dark.

Meanwhile, near the parking lot of Precinct 1, leaving the building, was a middle-aged wolf by the name of Steven O'Clawdon. AKA, the guy who killed David and covered it up. As he got out the keys, he didn't notice... someone was watching him from the shadows. Appearing right behind him with shadows surrounding him was Nick. Or rather... Cloak. He was just a few feet away from O'Clawdon.

To Cloak, this bastard ruined a part of his life and took someone that he thought of as a brother. He wanted this guy to suffer. So... he was going be like a ghost and haunt him a bit. Cloak sees his gun and slowly walks and reaches for it. O'Clawdon didn't catch any scent from Cloak, but he did felt that someone was around. He turned around, thinking someone was around, but there was no one. He still looked around thinking someone was around.

"Who's there?" O'Clawdon said. No one answered.

As O'Clawdon looks down at his gun holster, he sees that his gun... is missing. He was completely shocked by this. He could have sworn he had it on him. He looks left, right, down on his car. But no luck finding it. He then looks inside his car, thinking it was there. But it wasn't. Unnoticed to him again, Cloak appeared right behind him and touched his neck. Cloak's powers of fear then activated.

O'Clawdon was in a dark forest. He then started having shadows started to surround. Engulfing him in darkness. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't breathe. It was like the darkness was planning to swallow him whole. Then, everything went black. Cloak then turns off his power.

With fear inside his enemy's heart, Cloak said one thing to O'Clawdon.

" **Let fear consume you.** " Cloak whispered in a raspy voice.

O'Clawdon then turned around and like before, no one was there. He did find his gun on back in his holster. As if it was never gone. O'Clawdon didn'thaved any memory of the nightmare he just had, but the fear... the fear was still there. It was like a ghost had haunted him. Haunting him enough to even throw up a bit. From a distance and feeling that his work was done, Cloak teleported out of there.

Meeting on a rooftop with Dagger was Cloak, who just popped up.

"Yo." Cloak said greeting his partner.

"Yo." Dagger said greeting him back.

"Did you do your thing?" Cloak asked.

"Yes." Dagger answered. "Did you do yours?"

"Yes." Cloak said.

"I've could have killed him if I wanted to. But I chose not to." Dagger stated. "Killing Cooperman won't get my clear my dad's name or get my mom out of the trailer."

"Same for me. But I was a bit tempted to take out O'Clawdon then and now." Cloak said.

"But it didn't mean I didn't screw him over a little bit." Dagger said smirking. "I slashed on of his tires."

"Nice!" Cloak said with a grin. "O'Clawdon, I haunted his ass. Enough to make him throw up. Maybe even piss himself a bit."

"Ha! Nice!" Dagger said smiling.

While it was only a small amount of revenge, it still made Cloak and Dagger feel good about themselves.

"It's not the right time yet." Cloak and Dagger both said to each other.

"We need to do everything the right way before we can make those guys atone." Dagger said to Cloak.

"Right. We don't have enough on them. We need to do that first before we can get back out them." Cloak said. "But mark my words. We WILL get back at them. No matter what... and we'll do it together."

"And after, we'll help others in the cities like us." Dagger said with a smile.

"Oh? So you really DO still want to do the superhero thing?" Cloak asked Dagger.

"Well... yeah. I do." Dagger replied.

"It's just that... **I** knew I still wanted to do the superhero thing. It's just that if I remember right, you only wanted to do it to solve our own problems." Cloak said with a smirk. "I mean, if you weren't gonna still play hero, I would have just gone solo."

"And let you get all the credit? Not a chance, Slick." Dagger said pointing at the fox. "We're a team and the two of us need each other. That's why I'm sticking around to help you out."

"Okay then. Just making sure you don't back down from it." Cloak said with a smirk.

"I don't intend to." Dagger said smirking back at Cloak.

"Now, shall we do some more patrolling?" Cloak asked.

"I'm all for it." Dagger said with a smile.

Cloak then wrapped his cloak around Dagger and the two teleported out of the rooftop. While neither of them is ready to get back at their enemies, the two still want to be superheroes, even afterward. They enjoyed being Cloak and Dagger too much to stop. That... and the city was already loving the duo.

Ever since their debut, Cloak and Dagger have been getting a lot of fans. Cloak was very popular with young vixens and Cloak fans would often wear cloaks similar to him in public. Dagger fans would have a white crescent moon painted on the side of their faces. Young bucks were also fans of Dagger because they thought she was hot. But it was more than just the two of them being popular.

Cloak and Dagger inspired many other mammals in the city, not just foxes and rabbits, but mammals of all shapes and sizes. If a fox and rabbit could become the city's heroes, then it really proves that Zootopia is the city where anyone can be anything. The city really loved the pair. While there were a few people who weren't fans of them, like Chief Bogo and a few other officers. Also, some criminals that the two have beaten up. But compared to the fans, it's a really small margin. Either way, the city was catching 'Cloak and Dagger fever'.

A few days later, Nick, wearing David's black hoodie again, came to pay Lamar and Valerie another visit as he goes to their store.

"Yoooooo!" Nick said with a smile greeting Lamar and Valerie.

"Nicky!" Lamar said happily. "Good to see you again."

"What brings you back?" Valerie asked.

"Just wanted to thank you for before. You know, with the talking and... letting me take David's cloak." Nick said.

"It's no problem, Nick." Lamar said with a smile. Lamar then noticed Nick's hoodie and realizes that it's David's. "Hey? Is that..."

"Oh! Yeah. It is. I found it a while back." Nick answered. "I mean if you want it back..."

"No no no. Keep it." Lamar said not wanting Nick to take it off."

"David would have wanted you to keep it." Valerie said.

"Thank you." Nick said.

"Sooooo... Cloak..." Lamar said wanting to bring up the subject.

"What did I tell you? Isn't he awesome?" Nick asked them. "As I said, he's powerful and thanks to David's cloak, he's able to control his powers. As well as look good fighting crime."

"You did tell us that." Lamar said. "I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it myself. A fox with the ability to teleport anywhere he wants. With someone like that, he would be perfect for a spy boy."

"Hmm. If I ask him, he maaaaay consider it." Nick said with a grin.

"So Nick, you happen to know who Cloak is, do you?" Valerie asked with a sly smirk.

"Uhhh... I'm not suppose to give away his secret identity." Nick said not wanting to say too much.

"Hmm. Hmm. It's just that right?" Lamar asked as he looks at his wife. "It's just that... it's funny how you happen to know someone like Cloak and claimed that he knew David as well as you did."

Nick's ears drooped a bit. Lamar and Valerie might be on to him being Cloak.

"Uncle Lamar, you're not suggesting that I somehow gain superpower became Cloak, are you?" Nick asked trying to play it cool.

"I didn't say anything." Lamar said with his paws up.

"Cause I'm not. I'm not." Nick told him. "I got my paws filled with track, basketball, and other stuff. I don't have the time to be a superhero."

"We believe you." Valerie said.

"Good." Nick said feeling that he was in the clear. "Alright. I'm going now. I'll be sure to visit more often now."

"You take care, Nick." Valerie said as she waves goodbye.

Nick was then about to leave the shop. But then, Lamar had one more thing to say.

"One more thing, Nick?" Lamar said.

"Yeah?" Nick asked as he turned around.

"Not saying that you are Cloak, but if you WERE and David was still alive, he would be proud of the person that you have become." Lamar said smiling.

After hearing that, Nick knew that they knew he was Cloak. The jig was up.

"Please don't tell mom and pop." Nick pleaded not wanting his parents to know.

"What's there to tell? You're **not** Cloak." Lamar said before giving a wink.

Nick felt relieved and then left the store. While Lamar and Valerie figured out he was Cloak. They were willing to keep his secret. Nick was okay with them knowing. It meant he had someone to talk with.

Meanwhile, at a ballet school, Judy was doing another private lesson with her teacher, Abella Lotey. Judy was in a white unitard as she danced. Judy's ballet skills were now perfect. She didn't miss a bit or trip and fell. She finished with a twirl and plie. Abella clapped for Judy.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Abella said happily. "Judith, you have improved so much in such a short time."

"Thank you, Ms. Lotey." Judy said as she bowed.

"And that concludes all our lessons." Abella said to Judy.

"Really? That's all?" Judy asked looking surprised.

"That's all. Today was your last lesson. You don't need anymore." Abella said.

"Feels like I still have a lot to learn." Judy said feeling that she needed to do more.

"You don't. I've always said you were one of my best students and today prove no different. Judy, I have nothing else to teach you." Abella said.

Judy felt a little sad about it being her last lesson. But also felt a bit proud that she actually saw her lessons through. She was now a bold and limber bunny.

"Well, it this really is my last lesson, then I should get going." Judy said as she picks up her white duffle bag. "Thanks again, Ms. Lotey."

"You're welcome, _Madam Poignard_." Abella said.

"Madam Poignard? What does that mean?" Judy asked.

"It's French for... _Miss Dagger._ " Abella said with a sly grin.

Judy's ears shot straight up and she drops her duffel bag as she hears that.

"What... what?" Judy asked looking a little stunned.

"Miss Dagger. As in the heroine, Dagger." Abella said figuring out that Judy was Dagger.

"I'm... I'm not Dagger. I mean I look like her, but I'm not her." Judy said frantically trying to lie. "She has a different fur tone and yellow eyes. As well as..."

"Before you come up with another excuse, you should know, I had the unfortunate luck of being held hostage during a bank robbery." Abella said.

Seems like Abella was there during Cloak and Dagger's debut. Judy didn't recall seeing Abella, but apparently, she was one of the hostages.

"Now, when I saw Dagger fight off those ruffians, she fought with grace and elegance. The kind of elegance that was from **my** teachings. You are the only bunny I taught during my years and I doubt anyone else would have those moves." Abella stated.

"I can explain." Judy said with drooping ears.

"Save it. Let me just say this." Abella said. "Anyone that uses my teachings for good... is a student that I am very proud of. So... being sure to dancing daily so you won't have to worry about being rusty again."

"Ms. Lotey..." Judy said.

"Don't worry, dear. Your secret is safe with me." Abella said smiling.

Abella was willing to keep Judy's secret about her being Dagger. Judy then smiled at her teacher.

"Judith, while your lessons are over, come visit me anytime." Abella said happily.

"I will, ma'am. Promise." Judy said before plieing one last time.

So a few people happen to know Nick and Judy's identities as Cloak and Dagger. But it still seemed that their secrets were safe. Besides, it was good for them to have some know what they do. Even with them being superheroes now, Nick and Judy still lived their normal lives.

For Nick...

It was a nice school morning and Nick was in the kitchen making breakfast. Tofu eggs, blueberry pancakes, and toast. He was in a very good mood for some reason. Walking into the kitchen was John and Frankie.

"Morning, ma. Morning, pop." Nick said in a cheery matter. "I made breakfast. Hope you're hungry."

"Nick? You're up?" John asked surprised.

"AND you made breakfast?" Frankie added.

"Yeah. Amazing what breakfast tutorials you can find on the internet." Nick said happily. "Come sit. Try my blueberry pancakes."

The two fox parents looked at each other and still were in shock with all this. Their son has never cooked before. They felt that he wanted something.

"What do you want, Nick?" John and Frankie said with straight faces.

"A fancy car, the newest game system, and dessert first for dinner." Nick said joking around. "Can't a son cook for his loving parents? Don't you trust me to do a good job?"

"We do, Nick. We do trust you." Frankie said.

"Then sit and try my food." Nick said smiling.

"It does look good." John admitted eyeballing the pancakes.

John and Frankie then sit on the table and tried some of the food Nick made. It was actually quite good.

"Mmmmmm. Son, you may have your mother beat on these blueberry pancakes." John said as he ate the pancakes.

"Hey! Don't hog all of them!" Nick said wanting to eat too.

The Wildes all sat down and enjoy their breakfast. As they chat and eat, Nick thought "I'll do whatever I can to keep your trust, mom and dad.". He would make sure to never make his parents doubt him again. As well as protect them as Cloak.

For Judy...

Judy had opened the door of her mom's trailer. She had a backpack on, rolling a wheeling suitcase, and carrying a box of her stuff. Hearing her front door open, Bonnie walked in. She was a bit surprised to see her daughter carrying all her stuff with her.

"Judy?" Bonnie said.

As Judy puts her box down to the ground, she looks at her mom.

"Mom, I'm screw-up. You're screw-up. We are BOTH screw-ups. But... together, we can work out our problems and not be so... screwed up. I'm willing to work on my problems if you are too." Judy said to her mom.

"I am, Judy. I really am." Bonnie said with a smile.

Judy moved back in with her mother. While they had many rough times, Judy decided it was best to throw all of those away and get back to being a family. A small one, but a family none the less.

Nick and Judy didn't tell their parents about them being Cloak and Dagger. They didn't even seem to know it was them. Which was good because they didn't want anyone else to know their secret identities yet. However, one other person had a good guess who they were.

At her VooDoo shop was Malaloo. She was glaring at the white and black figurines that she made of Nick and Judy on a shelf. Beside them were a bunch of dolls in pairs. Two were made of straw, two were made of wood, and two were vintage dolls. Each of these dolls was paired with one another in the same style. As Malaloo gazed at them, she started being deep in her thought.

"Nick and Judy. Two young individuals that I sensed a great power within. Cloak and Dagger. Two new superheroes that just happen to be a fox and a rabbit like them. No doubt in my mind that they are two in the same." Malaloo thought. "The Divine Pair. One day soon, the fate of the entire city will be up to you two and you two alone."

Seems that Malaloo thinks that the two have a big destiny in their future. The question is, will they be able to handle it when the time comes? Only time would tell.

As part of their new regular midday routine, Nick and Judy would patrol the city as Cloak and Dagger by jumping over rooftops. Dagger would jump with great distance thanks to her rabbit traits while Cloak figured out he can levitate. While he can't fly too high, it was helpful.

"Aaaah! Such a nice day to be on patrol." Dagger said as she overlooks a ledge.

"Nice,... but boring." Cloak said as he floats down to Dagger right side.

"Nick, there's not gonna be a crime every 20 minutes." Dagger said to her partner.

"Uh-Uh! It's **Cloak**. Remember, secret identity." Cloak said with a grin. Nick then looks at the distance and sees something going on around the park. "Hang on. I think I see something going on over there."

Cloak grabbed Dagger with his cloak and teleported off the roof. At the park, there was this little bunny kid, wearing a cloak similar to Cloak's, getting bullied by 3 older kids. A sheep, a black bear, and a goat. The little bunny was actually Ethan. The same boy that Nick saved before.

"Stay back! I'm warning you." Ethan said trying to look fearless.

"What? Because you think putting on a cloak like 'him' makes you brave?" The sheep asked with a devilish grin.

"How about we take it away from him and see how brave he is without it?" The black bear asked also grinning devilishly.

Before then stepped any closer to Ethan, Cloak popped up from behind. The three bullies then looked very scared now that the real Cloak was in front of them.

"S... SORRY!" The three boys went as they quickly ran away.

Ethan was a bit confused by this. But that's because he didn't notice Cloak and Dagger behind him.

"Nice work!" Cloak said with a smile.

Ethan then turned around and his face lighted up.

"Cloak!" Ethan said as he dashed to Cloak.

The little bunny then hugged Cloak. Ethan was as afraid of Cloak as he was the first time.

"I'm here too, you know." Dagger said feeling that she was a bit ignored.

Ethan then let go of Cloak.

"Ethan, right?" Cloak said remembering the boy.

"Yes." Ethan said nodding. "I never got to thank you for saving me. Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it." Cloak said.

"We're glad you are okay." Dagger said with a smile.

"So, nice cloak." Cloak said noticing Ethan wearing his cloak.

"Thanks. My mommy got it for me for being good." Ethan said happily. "Now I'm just like you."

"Looks like you have a number 1 fan, Cloak." Dagger said looking happy.

"Good to hear. You always have to be a good boy." Cloak said with a smile to Ethan. "Just be sure to try and stay out of trouble."

Cloak and Dagger were about to take their leave.

"Wait!" Ethan said halting them from leaving.

"Yeah?" Cloak asked.

"What's wrong?" Dagger asked.

"Cloak... Dagger..., you're so amazing. Will I ever be awesome as you two are?" Ethan asked.

Cloak paused for a second. He remembered himself asking that exact same thing to David. He then started to see Ethan as a young version of him. Cloak then walked up to Ethan and got on his knees. He then took off Ethan's hood and talk to him face to face.

"Ethan, the things that Dagger and I can do our special. They're powers that rarely anyone else will have. So she that you will be as awesome as us is a long shot." Cloak stated. "However, that doesn't mean you can't be awesome in your own way. Outside of the costumes, Dagger and I are just normal people. We make mistakes, but we learn from them. So, I'm not telling you to get powers in some way do what we do. Help out people in your way. Do that... and you might be even better than we are normally."

"Just remember to be a good boy, okay?" Dagger said leaning down to Ethan.

"Okay. I will." Ethan said with a smile.

"Good." Cloak said as he patted the rabbit's head. He then got up. "Alright, Dagger. Let's go."

"Right!" Dagger said nodding.

Cloak then wrapped his cloak around Dagger again.

"Take care, Mini-Cloak." Cloak said as he and Dagger waved goodbye to the bunny.

The two then disappeared leaving Ethan to be pretty happy. Cloak and Dagger then teleported back to the top of a roof. Cloak still had a pretty big smile on his face.

"Well, seems like you inspired someone today." Dagger said happy for Cloak

"It takes a little bunny like that to make a fox of darkness feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Cloak said happily. "People in this city believe in us and we are giving them hope."

"Then we have to be sure we do whatever we can for this city... together." Dagger said with a smile.

"Together." Cloak said smiling at Dagger.

As the two smiled at each other, they both hear the sounds of police sirens. They happen to see a few cars speed down the road.

"Trouble?" Dagger said.

"Let's go, partner." Cloak said.

"Let's." Dagger said ready for action. "Day and Night."

"Darkness and Light." Cloak said.

The two then followed the police cars. Hopping and levitating off the Rooftops.

 _The two of them never planned to be superheroes. But both of them were willing to be heroes not only for their personal needs, but to help others in need. It was a hard job, but somebody had to do it. And Nick and Judy were ready for it. For they were Darkness and Light bond together by fate. They were..._ _ **Cloak and Dagger.**_

 **End**

 **Cloak and Dagger WILL return. That's right. The story's not over yet. Coming soon, Darkness and Light: Bringing Order.**


End file.
